Eye Of The Vampire
by Stephycats7785
Summary: What if the Cullens were human eaters? What if Edward saw Leah and knew he had to have her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Eye of the Vampire**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward (Leaward)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: What if the Cullens were human eaters? What if Edward saw Leah and knew he had to have her?**

The hunt is the most exciting thing about being a vampire. The fear a human feels as I sink my fangs into their flesh and suck out the rich creamy blood makes the hunt all the more exciting. Thinking about a hunt sends a thrill shooting threw my body. Venom pools in my mouth as I smile at the girl who is my next victim. She says her name is Bethany, no that is not right. Brittany? No no. Beth? Wrong again. Oh yes Bella! Bella Swan.

Bella means beautiful and this girl is a far cry from beautiful. Beautiful swan? Did her parents have no originality? She's plain and not in an enticing way either. Her long brown hair looks as if she soaked it in grease first and her eyes look more like mud than the chocolate brown of woman I prefered in eye color. She was to thin with no ounce of meat on her bones and it made her look sickly and not at all attractive. Her pale color rivaled that of even a vampire and it did not attract me any. I would rather have a curvy woman with tanned skin. The only reason I was going to eat this girl was the mere fact I was starved and couldn't afford to be choosey.

I would be hunting with the other members of my family but you see the thing about human blood? It makes them all rather horny. Since I don't want to be witness to their fuckfests I have to settle for hunting alone. It's the one drawback to not having a mate of my own. It means I have no one to take out my other manly urges on. My hand has recently become my bestfriend. Sure I could fuck the little women I bite but really what pleasure is there in it for me? They are human and no human woman could ever satisfy a vampires needs.

"So I told Mike there was no way I would go to home coming with him." My attention was brought back to the girl infront of me as she spoke about some silly school dance.

Her thoughts indicated she wanted to invite me. To bad she would be dead in a few short moments and would be unable to attend this shindig of hers. She should have told this Mike yes then maybe she wouldn't have left the dance club with me so willingly. Second thought she probably would have left with me because all I had to do was turn on my ever so useful fuck me charm. A few well placed smiles and this poor naive girl was putty in my hands. If I told her to jump she'd ask how high.

Humans were sometimes to easy to manipulate. I missed the good old days when hunting actually presented a challenge. These girls today were way to easy. It takes all the fun away if you don't have to work for it. After a while it become more of a chore than anything else. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered anymore. Sometimes I toyed with the idea of joining the Volturi and then I would change my mind because boring or not, I did not want to leave my family. I would just have to find other ways to alieviate my boredom.

"This Mike's terrible loss is my incredible gain." I assured her as I drug her deeper into the alley that would be her last stop in this life. The alley was dusty and dirty and everything you would expect from a cliche'd vampire movie. I flashed her a smile and her cheeks turned pink. Bingo! Throw a little bit of flattery around and she was a goner. Reaching forward I moved a strand of hair from her face. "Has anyone told you your beautiful?" Her blush deepened and her blood rushing to her face gave a soft pink tint to her pale skin. Now came the fun part. "To bad you'll never get the chance to find a fool who actually thinks you beautiful."

Her smile fell and her eyes welled with tears. "Wha-what?" She stuttered and looked about ready to burst into tears. Ahh how easy it is to crush a young girls dreams these days. You may call me cruel but I think of myself as truthful. Why lie to her before taking her life The truth could hurt her just as much if not more so than any lie I could ever fabricate.

My grin widened as I flashed my teeth at her. "You will be maggot food by then. Your body drained of life and I will tell you ahead of time I apperiate the offering your giving to me. Your blood will keep me alive all that much longer. It really was a pleasure meeting you Bella. Your sacrifice doesn't really mean much but I thought I should try to polite since your going to die. Don't fret over it though dear, it doesn't sound like you'll be missed much." I tilt my head at her horrified expression. "Think of it as my gift to you. I am saving you from a life that most likely wouldn't amount to much."

The girl took a step back and opened her mouth to scream but my hand clamped over her mouth before the scream could escape and my teeth sank into the flesh of her neck. Her hot blood flowed down and into my throat and I groaned at the taste. I pulled her against me as I fangs penatrated her jugular vein and the blood flowed faster and hotter than before. Her blood was good but not anything to write home about. I'd had better and worse meals in my long life. On a scale of 1-10 she was around a 5. Her blood was average just as she.

I felt a soft pressure on my hand as she bit down and I chuckled as I pulled back for a moment. "Fiesty are you? I like that really I do but remember the more harm you try to do me the more harm you do to yourself. You think a mere mortal such as yourself could ever harm me? Really it's pathetic how you fight when you were throwing yourself at me moments before. What changed Bella? Is it because I'm killing you?" I asked the soon to be dead girl in my arms knowing she would not reply. Had I really become so lonely I was now having conversations with my meals?

I bit back down into her flesh loving the feel of blood flowing into me. This was better than sex or well I could imagine it was better than sex. I've never fucked anyone so I can't really compare but I am not foolish enough to beleive sex could be better than this. Nothing could be better than this. Death was beautiful and sexy and oh so fullfilling. I could feel myself growing hard and I cursed not having a mate. Looked like my hand and I would be bonding tonight.

With a sigh I removed my hands from Bella and watched the girl fall to the ground twitching. She would be dead from blood loss in a matter of minutes so I didn't have to worry about her turning. I could focus to more important matters at hand. Such as my raging hard on. Fuck my pants were so tight right now I thought for sure I was going to burst. With a few quick strides I am deeper in the alley away from prying eyes and I unzip my pants quickly freeing my aching cock.

I groan as my fingers wrap around my member and I start to pump myself fast and hard. The cold of my hand felt good and I threw my head back with enough force to crack the brick building I was resting against. God I really needed a mate to take care of these problems for me. I could always ask Emmett or Jasper to let either Rosalie and Alice because I knew both of my sisters wanted to fuck me. Maybe I should give them a go and see if sex with them was as great as Jasper and Emmett claimed. The worst that could happen was I would be unsatisfied as I usually seemed to be these days.

Closing my eyes I pictured first Rosalie and then Alice but neither image did it for me. I growled and opened my eyes staring into the darkness of the alley. I quickened my pace hoping to reach climax soon so I could bury the body and go home. Well not home since we didn't have a permanent residence around here. We stayed in hotels so I suppose in a way you could call them homes.

"Oh my god!" My head snapped up when I saw a girl of native american heritage standing over Bella's still twitching body.

The girl had long dark hair and brown eyes. She smelled kind of strange like wet dog only it was bearable and less irritating than the wolves of La Push. As soon as I laid eyes on her my hand started moving faster and faster. I tightened my fist curling my fingers around the base of my cock as I imagined this girl on her knees infront of me and her warm mouth doing the job my hand was currently doing.

Before I knew it I had cum all over my hand. My god I'd never cum so hard in my life! As I wiped my hands on my jeans and watched the girl scoop Bella into her arms I knew I had to have her. With one simple action she had become my new obsession. She made me feel alive without any action on her part. Was this feeling similiar to how Alice and Rosalie made Jasper and Emmett feel? Was it love? If such a thing as love existed that is. I had my doubts but this girl made me wonder if something similiar to love did exist. One way to find out I suppose.

A wicked grin curved over my lips as I walked deeper into the alley. I had work to do if I planned to get this girl. Something told me she would be a challenge. Oh I couldn't wait to see what she brought to this deadly game we were about to play.

TBC

**AN: So this idea came from Jacobfan she said I should write evil Edward and I have to say it was fun! I have alot of it planned out and I know what is going to happen for quite a few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: Still banned from internet and phone cause of stress and I have the freaking flu too! I miss everyone and I can't wait until I am better. I would like to thank my mother for typing this up for me and posting it! Greatest mom ever!**

**AN: So I extended Edward's power a little bit. Not only can he read minds but he has the ability to put pictures or fantasies in someones mind. I thought it would make things even more interesting.**

I don't know why I followed her back to the Indian reservation that was so obviously her home. I knew the wolves originated from this place and walking onto the land ruled by the only creatures whom could kill me was probably the wrong thing to do. It was a stupid move on my part and I know it but I couldn't stop my feet as they followed the path my new obsession took.

My eyes were glued to her body and the sway of her hips as she ran as fast as she possibly could with my former meal in her arms. My lunch on legs known as Bella seemed to be stronger or rather more stubborn than I had been led to beleive. The little human girl was still alive and screaming her head off.

I knew her pain was from my venom as it burned a path through her body. I would have to some how sneak into the native beauty's home and steal Bella away to finish off because I was not going to let her become like me. If she turned completely I would no doubt have to deal with her for eternity and I'd be damned before I did that.

"Shh..It will be ok." My tanned angel spoke soothingly to the screaming girl in her arms as she unlocked the front door to her home.

I was impressed how she was able to hold onto the thrashing girl in her arms and unlock the door to her house at the same time. I noticed she once again started talking to the human as if thinking Bella could really pay attention to what she was saying instead of excruiciating pain burning it's way through her body.

"Fucking leeches think they can just destroy peoples lives because to them humans are beneath them. If I find the bloodsucker responsible for this I swear that they will regret feeding around here. I promise you whoever thought they could get away with feeding in _my _town, they will be the ones screaming and writhing in pain as I tear them apart with my teeth." She paused to push open the door with her foot.

When Bella Swan kept screaming I could see a look of annoyance pass over the face of the girl's whose name I did not know. "Will you stop screaming you idiotic bitch? I can barely hear myself think! You know this is your own fault if you think about it. What hell were you doing letting a strange person lead you into an empty alley? Have you never watched a horror film? You _never _follow someone into a dark empty space. It screams something is not right. God, you really are stupid aren't you? I bet it was a guy who you followed like a bitch in heat. Doesn't really suprise me if that is true. You seem like the type to drop you panties for the first guy who smiles at you. I can't beleive you walked into such a horror movie cliche."

I supressed a chuckle at her little rant. Here she was holding a dying girl in her arms and yet she bitched her out for being a dumb bitch? This little human with tanned skin was actually very amusing to watch and listen to. She differed from the women I was used to. Confident, had an attitude problem, (which I planned to tame eventually.) dominant, and beautiful in an exotic way. She was everything a vampire woman should be but she was _human. _Even though she smelled like part shifter I knew she had to be human. Females did not carry the shifter gene if I remembered correctly.

I could feel my face scrunch up in discust. Humans were fragile and oh so predictable. Weak creatures with no real originality. They would cling to whatever would make them part of the 'in' crowd. I hated people who were so obsessed with fitting in. For a supposably mixed culture race, humans sure seemed to be exactly the same once you got down to their roots. It's very rare to find someone who fights against society's rules. I'm rather hopeful that this native indian girl may be one of the few.

I stood in the shadows as she twisted her head around and scanned the darkness almost as if she knew I was out there watching her. Her brown eyes landed on the shaded area I was hiding in and she narrowed her eyes. I let my eyes lock on her face as she continued to search the shadows for any sign of danger. Finally she frowned and with a shake of her head walked into her house.

I watched through the tiny windows of her home as she lay Bella, who was still alive much to my dismay, on the couch. She scowled at my former dinner who was still screaming at the top of her lungs. The beautiful La Push native sighed in obvious fustration.

I watched with mild curiousity as she went into another room to grab something. When she re-entered the livingroom I noticed she was carrying an old rag and some ductape. When she stuffed the rag into Bella's mouth and ductaped it I really thought I would start to laugh like a lunatic. How creative of my little obsession.

I _liked _this girl. She was fiesty and not just another pretty face. This game was going to be the most exciting I had ever played. It wasn't often I played with my food but there is something about this girl I cannot put my finger on. Oh well, just another challenge I would have to endure.

It would be well worth it if I got to have her in the end. Sink my fangs into her neck while at the same time using her body to satisfy my needs. I would plunge deep into her warm depths as I sucked out her life force. I could hardly wait and my body already started to tingle at the mere thought.

When she was finished with her task of shutting Bella up for the time being, she headed for the stairs. How convenient that a tree was right besides the bathroom window. I easily scaled up the tree to perch on the branch which was closest to the window.

With interest I sat in the tree watching as she got undressed and started the shower. With every piece of clothing she would shed I got to see more of her glorious body. Flawless copper skin waiting for my cold touch. It wouldn't be flawless for very long since I planned on marking her body ensuring she would have my signature written on her flesh.

She took the clips out her hair and let fall in waves down her back. My fingers itched to tangle themselves in her locks. The image of grabbing her hair in my hands and forcing her down to her knees filter through my mind. She would look marvelous on her knees in front of me. Her pink puffy lips around my cock and my fingers in her hair..Oh yes I would definately make sure I got to see her on her knees.

I continued to watch as she stepped under the hot water and heard her moan when the heat of the shower hit her skin. Thanks to the damn curtian I was unable to watch her shower. I could see her form but not what she was doing. I cursed the show curtian for ruining such a good show.

I waited while she washed up and when she stepped out of the shower with her back to me, I saw something which made the animal in me want to lash out. A long jagged pink scar ran from the tip of her shoulder down to her hip across her back. Who had dared to leave such an ugly mark on her skin? The wound was deep and uneven, obviously it had be done by some kind of animal.

She was _mine! _As soon as I layed eyes on her she had become my property. The only one who should scar her copper flesh was me. Her body was for my needs and pleasure alone. If there would be any scarring I would be the one to do it. I was allowed to make her bleed, make her scream in pain or pleasure depending on my mood. If I found the discusting creature who dare touch what belongs to me, I would enjoy tearing there fresh from there body strip by bloody strip.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her voice. I was startled wondering if she'd found me. Soon I realized she had gone to her bedroom and was talking on a phone. I listened eagerly in hopes I could learn some valuable information. I jumped from my branch to one closer to her room.

"Jake? It's Leah here and your asleep or something since your not picking up. When you get off your ass and grace the world with your presence, give me a call would ya? We have a problem if you know what I am saying. A big leechy problem." Leah, what a pretty name, hung up the phone and flopped onto her bed in exaustion.

After and hour of simply watching her sleep I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my hand to the glass of her window and pushed upwards. She hadn't locked her window and because of her lack of judgement I would get what I wanted.

Slowly I climbed through her window until I was standing near the bed. I looked down at her as I reached my fingers out to touch her cheek. "Cold." She murmured in her sleep and snuggled deeper into her quilt.

I hadn't been planning to do what I did next but I couldn't stop myself. As I caressed her cheek I closed my eyes concentrating on finding her brain waves so I could enter her dreams. It was a nifty power to have along with my mind reading. Finally I connected with her and that's when I started to plant images in her minds eye.

_White as paper, cold as death, hard as stone hands roaming over copper skin._

_Moon light shining as red eyes meet dark brown. Both filled with animal like lust._

_Muscles flexing under skin as two beings move together as one._

_Teeth on lips and tongues. Nails biting into flesh drawing blood._

_Moans and screams filling the night. _

_Dark promises whispered in ears. "You can't run from me Leah. I will always find you. You will never want another. You belong to me."_

_Bodies arching into eachother as the woman buries her face into his shoulder when her dark prince of the night speaks yet again. "It's only a matter of time Leah. The clock is ticking. Time is almost up and you'll need to be ready. I am coming for you. It's only a matter of time."_

With great difficulty I exited her mind. My body hard and pulsing, needing to be inside of her. I wanted to take her right there in the moment but the sun was going to rise soon and I needed to be out of the daylight. My family would be wondering where I had gone off to. I needed to leave I knew this but my body didn't want to.

The door opening downstairs alerted me someone had arrived home. With a hiss of annoyance I leaned down to kiss her forhead. The heat of her skin burned and I wanted more. I hated interuptions. Oh well, I had all the time in the world plus some to spare. I simply had to be patient. I could do that..for a while. "Soon Leah, soon."

**AN: So I hope you all liked that! I was going to do more but I thought it would be best to have it in the next chapter. So who agrees me with that evil Edward is awesome? Oh for a hint I will tell you in the next chapter Jacob has an interesting dream and Edward goes home only to be questioned by his sisters. Thanks to my mum for typing this up for me! R & R like always!**

**For those who read 'To save a leech' I am working on that in my notebook. It's taking forever but I am working on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: Still on stupid bed rest and I am going insane. I wasn't allowed to go see Eclipse yet and it is driving me mad! My nurse said if I rest alot today maybe I can go tomorrow as long as I don't strain myself or get to stressed out. So I am trying my damn best to keep calm.**

**PS: My personal goal for all my chapters for all my stories is that every chapter will be atleast 2,000 words or more. No less than 2,000! It's my goal atleast and I really hope I can do it.**

As I walked at a human pace towards the hotel were the rest of my family would be staying during our visit to Forks, my mind kept drifting back to the events which took place earlier this evening. I had been unable to finish off that Bella girl as I wanted because of the interuption.

What should I do about this particular problem? Maybe I would not have to lift a finger at all. I could leave it to the La Push wolves to finish her off. After all wasn't killing vampires part of their job description? I would leave her to the mutts then. If they failed in the simple task of giving her a permanent death then I would take action if no other option was given to me. I saw no reason to bloody my hands by destroying her when I could get someone else to do it.

If the wolves didn't finish her off I would talk to my brother Jasper. Jasper always enjoyed killing other vampires. He had alot of experience (and scars) from the vampire wars in the south. He beleived humans were to easy to dispose of. He needed the thrill of a new challenge and killing a new born vampire would provide the challenge he craved. He could even bring Emmett along if he chose to do so. As long as they took care of Bella Swan it did not matter to me how they went about it.

Speaking of my scar covered brother, he was leaning against the door frame of the hotel entrance. His eyes now a brilliant glowing shade of red stared in my direction as I walked closer. He had a cigarette dangling out of his mouth causing me to cringe at the smell. Jasper did not really smoke the thing humans referred to as cancer sticks. He used them for decoration more than anything else.

When I once questioned why he chose to do this his reply had been human woman, especially teenage girls found the whole leather jacket and smoking thing sexy. I guess you could say this was Jasper's way of luring his victims in. To the human eye Jasper screamed out rebel without a cause. He was right of course, girls went crazy for the typical bad boy routine.

"Your in so much trouble with Alice." He smirked around the cigarette in his mouth. Clearly he found this amusing. Anything Alice did brought Jasper a feeling of twisted amusement. My pixie sister had my brother wrapped around her little finger.

"What I have done to piss off the little princess this time?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. I copied my brother by leaning against the wall next to him.

He smirked before dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushing it with the tip of his worn black cowboy boot. He lifted one arm to place it behind his head using it as a sort of pillow. "She couldn't see you and you weren't answering your cell. She is completely furious with you brother."

I scoffed and pushed myself off the wall. "That's nothing new. Alice is _always _going off about something isn't she? Besides what I do is no concern of hers. She is my sister not my wife. What I do on my time is my buisness not hers. If she wants a whipping boy she always has you."

"Wow Ed, you sure are touchy tonight. Let me guess..." Jasper took a moment to pause and I could feel amusement rolling off of him in waves. His emotions were overriding my own and it was very much the annoyance to me. Could he not keep his feelings to himself? "I got it. You had another lonely night with only your hand to keep you company am I right?"

I hissed at his comment before shoving him so hard he toppled to the ground landing on his back. My brothers laughter followed behind me as I entered the building. I headed straight to my room hoping Alice would leave me alone. I was not in the mood to deal with her tonight. I had more important things on my mind.

I smelled her outside the door to my private room. My jaw clenched in irritation. Alice knew how much it angered me when she entered my private space without my permission. Out of everyone in my family I was the only one who had an entire room to myself. Obviously my lack of a mate was the main reason I had one room all to myself and another reason being I liked to be alone. Alice could not seem to grasp this fact.

I pushed the door open and strode over to the bed where my gothic pixie of a sister sat waiting for me. I grabbed her upper arm and yanked her into a standing position. I growled at her before I spoke in a menacing tone. "What have I told you about coming into my room Alice?"

For her part Alice did not seem effected by my anger. She looked up into my face with a a grin ment to annoy me. It was working rather well. I was tempted to do some not so nice things to my sister if she would not let me be. She knew what I would do to her and still she pushed my buttons hoping for a reaction.

"Where were you?" She snapped with a glare aimed in my direction. "You just disapeared! Do you have any idea how worried I became? You wouldn't answer your cell. How was I supposed to know if you were alright or not. Fucking hell Edward! What's the damn point of having a cell if you don't use it?"

In an effort to hold back my quickly rising anger towards Alice I clenched my free hand into a fist. I could hear my knuckles crack at the movement. "Have you ever considered maybe I didn't want to talk to you?" I loved my sister honestly I did but sometimes I wanted to strangle her even knowing it wouldn't effect her.

"Do you see me causing a scene if you don't answer your phone? No and do you know why?" I let go of her arm and shrugged my worn black denim jacket off my shoulders and tossing into a chair. "Because I have better things to do. Don't you have a husband you can torment instead of me?"

The tiny vampire frowned and crossed her arms. She was upset with me. Good maybe she would get the hell out of my room. I did not need this shit today of all days. I had enough on my plate as it was. I wouldn't allow her to cause me any stress over something as stupid as not answering my phone. I would have to distract her to get her mind off this conversation.

"Nice skirt." I commented flatly as I lay on the bed with my hands behind my head.

If my sister loved one thing it was recieving a compliment about her state of dress. Alice had an unhealthy obsession for fashion. She constantly used the money she took from victims to buy the family new wardrobes. I simply thought it to be a waste of time. It never mattered how we dressed. If we walked the streets naked or dressed in a parka humans would still be drawn to us.

My plan worked like I knew it would. Her voice turned to a chirpy tone. "Really?"

I could feel the rush of air hit my face when Alice spun around to model for my benefit even though I wasn't looking her way. When I felt her poke my shoulder with a black painted finger nail I sighed and rolled on my side to face her. I knew she'd never give up and leave unless I actually took the time to study her ensamble.

My sisters body, or the parts which were clothed were covered all in black and red. She had on a black tank top covered with a green fishnet top over that. Her tiny hands adorned fingerless black mesh gloves and her skirt was made of red leather and ended mid thigh. Her tights had holes in them and were the same color of her over shirt. The only thing about her outfit of choice I really liked were her boots. They were what I called Salem witch boots. You know the pointy toed ones with silver buckles.

Her short black hair was spiked up and the ends dyed electric blue. The only make up she had on was eyeliner in the color black and black lipstick. All in all she was in typical Alice fashion. I often referred to her as a gothic pixie because of her short stature. Her height only gave her more appeal to human men. I suppose you can guess why on your own.

Rolling over on my back again I stared up at the ceiling in hopes she would take the hint and leave. I wanted nothing more than to lay here and hash out the details on how to get to _my _Leah. Since I could not sleep that ment I was also unable to dream as well.

I would have to close my eyes and use my imagination as I fantasized about what I would do to the girl once I had her. So many ideas and so little time. Human lives were so easy to distinguish and I did not want to run the risk she would have some sort of tragic accident before I could get to her. The sooner I figured out a course of action the better.

When Alice's pale face entered my vision I realized with heavy disapointment she hadn't left yet. She was staring at me with curious eyes. "Why do you smell like wet dog and sex?"

"Who smells like sex?" I wanted to rip my hair out when my door opened to reveal my other sister Rosalie as she stepped into the room without my direct permission.

Rosalie was a typical blonde. She had the beauty but no brains in my opinion. When she was first turned by Carlisle she wanted to mate with me. Looking at her now dressed in a black corset top with red ribbons used as laces and black shorts, her face made up to match Alice's, and her blonde hair falling down her back; I was once again pleased I turned down her many offers.

Thank heaven and hell for bringing in Emmett. Once he became a creature of the night my blonde sister focused her attention else where. Occasionally she would offer to let me join she and Emmett for a night but like I always did, I would refuse.

Rosalie was beautiful there is no denying this fact. Yet beauty wasn't everything. For me to even find a woman attractive she must possess some smarts. I thought about trying the whole taping her mouth shut with ductape but knowing Rosalie she would continue talking even if I glued her lips shut.

Alice removed her face from above mine to skip over to Rosalie. "It's Edward. I think our brother has finally met someone!" My smallest sister started to bounce on the heels of her feet. For someone so small she could be annoying when she chose to do so and that happened to be almost always.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow in my direction. Her expression spoke volumes. "Our Edward smells like sex?"

Did everyone think I repelled women? I happened to be very attractive even for a vampire. My sisters acted like this was some sort of huge miracle and it was really starting to piss me off. I could have anyone I wanted. I could've had Rosalie if I chose to do so.

"Ouch Rose, if I did not know any better I would say your jealous." I rose to my feet and slowly stalked towards my blonde sister. Eventually I had her backed into the wall by the door to my room. I placed my hands on either side of her head. "You've always wanted to fuck me Rosalie. Tell me.." I inched my face closer to hers until we were almost touching. "How does it feel to realize I would _never _touch you?"

She smirked at my comment. "I would be offended if you got more action than your own hand." This time it was she who placed her face close to mine. "Tell me Edward, how does it feel to know _no woman _in her right mind would ever _**touch **_you?"

Bitch! I hissed through my teeth. "Get out now. If you ever come into my room without permission again I'll touch you but I promise it won't be something you'd enjoy."

Rose scoffed at my comment. "Come on Alice lets leave Edward to his usual moping around." Tossing her hair she suddenly stiffened. What now? I thought as she leaned in to sniff me. "You _do _smell like sex and wet dog. What have you been up to Edward? Can't find a human so you go for a dog? Is this some wierd mixed species thing?"

My eyes blazed with anger. I grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair and yanked her head back. "It's not your buisness!" I informed her before tossing her carelessly out the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I have private matters to attend to. So unless either of you plan to get on your knees and help, I suggest you both get the fuck out of my room."

I watched as Rosalie stomped off and Alice who was still staring at me with her crimson eyes. "Edward what have you gotten yourself into? I'm only worried about you. Something has changed and shifted. I can _feel _it Edward. You can talk to me you know. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Placing my pale hand on her tiny shoulder I led her to the door. "Alice I understand your concern but if I wanted you to know you would."

I heard her voice through the thick wood of the cedar door once I slammed it shut. "I will find out you know!"

I rolled my eyes and went back to the bed. I decided not to bother with my current hard on. I would wait until this evening. I planned to see her again tonight. _My Leah. _Until then I would count the seconds until darkness fell over the town.

TBC...

**AN: I realize Jacob's dream is not in this chapter but after talking to my cousin and my mother who has been a huge help, we agreed the story would flow better if the dream happened in the same chapter as some **_**very important **_**events. After the chapter after this one Edward and Leah will finally meet face to face. Please R and R like always! **

**I know he did not talk to his sisters much in this chapter but later on he will. He was just very annoyed and I can't really blame him. I would pissed to if someone wouldn't leave me alone and kept bugging me about what was wrong.**

**Big thanks to my mom for typing and posting this for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: As yall know I'm avoiding stress. (Grumbles) So round of applause to my mother for typing this up and posting it for me. Without her my stories would remain not updated and I would be going insane worse than I already am. So yeah thanks mom your the best!**

_Her knees dug into the dirt of the forest floor when I shoved her causing her to land on her hands and knees infront of me. "Don't move." I snarled out the Alpha order and she had no choice but to obey my demands._

_My hands went to the buckle of my jeans and I growled in irritation when it would not come undone fast enough. Finallly I managed to get the buckle open and slide the belt from the loops in my jeans. My fingers made quick work of the button of my pants. I kicked them off and behind me as I crouched behind the russet beauty._

_"So beautiful." I murmured running my hand down her bare back tracing her spine. _

_The girl didn't say anything because she knew it would be against the rules. She would do what I told her to do. As rightful Alpha the female wolf belonged to me and no one else. She had been chosen as my mate. Her wolf belonged to my wolf. The human part of us no longer mattered. We were after all only animals. We were driven by instinct and all human peices of our being vanished at times such as these._

_"You've been a naughty girl you know." I grabbed her hips and pulled her against me. "Starting fights and not listening to orders. I think you need to be reminded of who you belong to."_

_With one powerful thrust I was buried inside of her. We both cried out and my fingers dug into her hips. I placed one arm next to her head to steady myself and the other grabbed both her hands in mine and pulled them down so her head rested against the dirt._

_"Tell me what I want to hear." I whispered in the girls ear before biting down roughly on her pulse point claiming ownership over her._

_The russet skinned she wolf was being stubborn as she shook her head no. It annoyed the male wolf while at the same time amused him. How could she deny him still after all this time? Hadn't she learned by now that nothing she said or did could change the facts? The fact being she belonged to him plain and simple._

_Letting her wrists go free the male tangled his fingers in her hair before pushing her down into the dirt. The girl fought against him but it wouldn't change anything, it never did. He would show her what she must know by now. She belonged to __**him **__and no one else. She may think she had a choice though in reality she did not._

_"I don't know why you fight it Leah. It's not something you can control." I rested my cheek against her shoulder blade._

_"It's because I don't love you." I could hear the defiance in her voice and couldn't hold back a twisted smirk._

_"Love doesn't matter Leah. Love has nothing to do with it." The boy Alpha replied before biting into her shoulder blade and drawing blood along with a scream from his female._

Jacob Black shot up in bed covered in a sheen of sweat. He was panting and his pupils were dilated. He fists gripped the sheets beneath him and his whole body was shaking. He tried counting to ten in his head to calm down. His father was sleeping and the boy did not want to wake him.

Billy Black would be horrified to learn the truth of Jacob's dreams. Hell Jake himself was horrified by the visions which haunted him during slumber. He didn't understand what these dreams ment and why he couldn't get them to _stop_. All he wanted was to stop these nightmares for that is what they were. These night visions were his own personal hell.

Jacob had done everything he could think of to stop them and nothing ever worked. Avoiding Leah only seemed to make them worse and more detailed. Spending time with Leah had the same affect. It was driving him crazy and he feared he would go mad soon.

At first he wondered if these dreams were because of Sam. Everyone in the pack knew Sam Uley still cared about his ex. Imprinting may have pushed his emotions for her into the back of his mind but they would always linger. She may not be the most loved female in his life but she had been once upon a time.

So it had made since to Jacob that the dreams would come from Sam. He was Alpha after all thanks to Jake giving up his birthright. Yet when Jake searched the mind link for any indication the dreams were Sam's he got none. This fact terrified the young Black boy. If they weren't coming from Sam then where were they coming from? And why did it have to be Leah?

Jake didn't even _like _her. She was rude, sarcastic, bitter, and sure she was a babe but really that's all she had going for her anymore in his opinion. He didn't hate her which was a step up from the rest of the pack boys but still the fact remained it was _Leah! _Leah Clearwater who happened to be the meanest bitch (literally) in the world. She's more dangerous than a leech if you piss her off.

Jacob's arm shot out in anger causing his alarm clock to fly into the wall and shatter into a million peices. He didn't fucking understand any of this! It was the stupid wolf gene he knew it. It had to be because what else could it be? The dreams all centered around the fact he was rightful Alpha even if he didn't want to be and they focused around Leah the only female shifter if the history of well ever.

The worst part though? The worst part had to be the fact he never got to the finish in any of these nightmares, fantasies, or whatever the hell you wanted to call them. Right when it would start to get nice and steamy he would wake up covered in sweat and unsatisfied as usual. The pent up sexual tension would be the death of him if he did not end up going insane before hand.

Just as Jacob had decided to take a shower to try and clear his head, his cell phone beeped alerting him to the fact he had a message. Picking up the blue device he listened to the messages. The first one came from Leah, the one person he so did not want to think about right this moment. She said something about a leechy problem before hanging up.

Jake let his finger hover over the delete button before groaning in annoyance and saving her message. He didn't know why but something in him enjoyed the sound of her voice and demanded he save it to listen to at a later date. His saved messages all came from Leah. He only ever saved her messages even though he really did not understand why.

The next message came from Paul. Apparently as soon as Jacob recieved this message he was to report the clearing in the woods behind Leah's house. Jacob tenses because this could only mean one thing. Sam was disiplining Leah yet again for something she'd done wrong. It seemed to Jacob that Leah always did something to displease Sam.

Jacob Black may not like Leah but he hated these sessions of torture. That's what they were really. Torture. The things Sam did to her and the things he made the other pack members put her through could not be called disipline. Leah only made it worse on herself by fighting back and not taking it without some smart mouth comments thrown their way.

Slipping on some sweat pants Jacob left the house before phasing as soon as he exited his house. He had no choice other to than to join in on the torture Leah session. If he didn't Sam would try to disipline him and Jacob may not think what was being done to Leah to be fair, yet if he could avoid the same treatment he would. Even though every time he did not act or protect Leah when she bled or cried out would make him feel like a coward.

_Snap! _That is the sound my ankle made as the bones snapped from the pressure of Sam slamming his full body weight onto the limb.

Fuck! I wanted to cry out but I wouldn't give that bastard anything more from me. He had gotten enough tears and he would never see another. I would _die_ first. He knew it and it only served to piss him off worse.

I noticed Seth flinch and my eyes softened. My baby brother really tried to help me. So many times he had recieved a black eye or busted lip for his efforts. After awhile I begged him to stop trying to save me. I couldn't take seeing him hurt. He's a good kid who doesn't deserve any of this. Sam knows how much my brother means to me and I think the only reason he doesn't hurt Seth is because my mother, myself, and Billy Black would kill him.

The only reason he got away with hurting me was due to the fact I am stronger than Seth. Being the only female wolf I have to be strong if I want to survive. I do want to live even if I am not the nicest person around. Maybe I want to stick around to make Sam's life hell. Hey it sounds good to me plus he deserves it.

Sweeping my left leg around I caught Sam around the ankles causing him to loose his balance and fall on his ass. I smirked at the snickers from some of the younger members of our pack. "Geeze Sam your getting slower in your old age. Or maybe it's all those fucking muffins you scarf down."

I staggered to my feet and kicked my ex in the balls. I had to get my licks in while I could still move. "Maybe if you weren't Emily's bitch you would've been patrolling and caught this parasite instead of blaming me for something I didn't even know about! If you had bothered to tell me you guys caught the scent of a leech days ago I may have been prepared. Instead you leave me out like always and blame me because your not man enough to catch one bloodsucker on your own."

I wasn't prepared for the blow to my back made by a knee. When I landed on my stomach I got the chance to see my attacker. Paul, I should of known it would be Sam's bitch boy. "That's right Paul be his fucking bitch! Why don't you just get on your knees and suck his dick while your at it?" A boot to the face was his reply to my insult.

Fingers tangled in my hair and slammed my head into the ground. I could see the world tilt on it's axis. I had to blink to clear my vision and when I did I saw none other than Jacob Black enter the clearing. I sneered at him once before he lowered his eyes to the ground.

What a fucking pansy! No wonder he gave up his right to be Alpha, the boy allowed grown men to gang up on a woman. He knew it was wrong and yet he allowed it. I'm personally glad he isn't my Alpha. With a leader as weak as Jacob our race would've died out long ago.

"Leah you are the reason a human life as ended!" Paul had grabbed my upper arms and was none holding me up infront of Sam who lectured me while occassionally smacking me in the face with the same hands which had once given me a loving touch. "Her death is on you and you must take your punishment."

Rolling my brown eyes I spit in his face. Blood from my busted lip splattered on his dark skin. "Fuck you! How was I to know a vampire had been around Forks and La Push? You didn't bother telling me! This is all on you Samuel Uley!"

This time I couldn't hold back my cry of pain when his knee met my gut. I doubled over in pain or would have had Paul not been holding me up so I could be my ex's personal punching bag. I could feel the blow as it nearly burst my spleen. I probably had a small internal bleed. It's not like it would be the first time either. Lucky for me my healing would stop the wound before it killed me.

"You are a _woman _and therefore you are weak! Woman do not deserve to be involved in tribial buisness! I owe you nothing Leah and if I wanted you to know of this leech you would've known. The reason I kept it from you is because you are weak. You make this pack weak! Because of some genetic defect in your genes our pack which was once strong is now tainted!" Another knee to the gut actually had me sprawled out on the ground considering Paul the dick face had let me drop so Sam could crouch over me only to hit me repeatedly.

I could feel bones break, skin tear, blood leak, and the pathetic thing was I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. I may not like to admit it but I am not stupid. Sam was twice my size and alot stronger than I. In the end any pain I managed to inflict on my bastard of an ex paled in comparission to the pain he brought onto me.

Thankfully soon afterwards my body went numb and I couldn't feel anything. I could barely see through the blood leaking into my eyes. One of my ears also seemed to have something wrong with it. Probably a busted ear drum. It would heal eventually so I wasn't worried. I just wanted to sleep. To close my eyes and have everything go dark. My life was better when consumed by darkness.

I whimpered in pain when I felt my body being lifted. It had to be Jacob since he's the only one who bothered to check and see if I was alive after beatings similiar to this one. Seth usually just sat beside my bloodied body and cried. Jacob atleast tried to make sure I'd survive.

Probably only did it so his dad wouldn't run his ass over with his wheelchair for letting anything happen to me. Billy is actually quite decent if you get to know him. Also, he has been like an uncle to me since the day I was born.

"Leave her." I heard Sam order and felt my body being set back down. "You and Seth are to retrieve the human who has been bitten. Bring her to Emily's place and we will decided as a pack what we should do with her."

As the foot steps faded I used all my strength to use my arms to pull me into the forest. I couldn't stay in the yard where mom could find me. She'd freak out and take me to the hospital. She would go into her rant about how she must have done something wrong during my pregnancy and that's why I became a she wolf.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with her guilt right now. I had to concentrate all my energy on healing because who knew when my next punishment would be. It could be tomorrow, a week from now, hell it could be an hour from this exact moment.

Finally when night began to fall I had crawled deep enough into the forest where no one would be able to see me unless searching and nobody would be looking for me. Nobody ever bothered trying to find me because no one cared. No big deal to me. I am used to it by now. Atleast I thought I would be safe until I looked into the darkness only to find two red eyes peering at me from the shadows. _Ahh fuck...I am so screwed._

**TBC...**

**AN: Happy birthday to me! July 7th and I am officially 25! So even though it is my bday I wanted to have mom post this for you!**

**Thanks to mom for posting this.. It was hard for her to type and for me to write in the notebook since writing physical abuse is hard for me and her. But it had to be done and don't worry Leah will get revenge! Yall don't really think Edward would let that stand did ya?**

**Sam is an ass right? I know your all probably going to kill me for having Jacob do nothing but it had to be that way. Atleast he feels bad about not doing anything which is more than you can say about Sam. Anyone have guesses as to why Jacob is dreaming creepy ass dreams about Leah? By the way, his dream switched from his point of view to third person because I tried to show the struggle between wolf and man.**

**So anyways, next chapter Edward/Leah meet face to face..hehehehehe! *evil laugh* I so can't wait to finish writing that chapter! Trust me yall are gonna love Edward. I could go 1 one of three ways and I don't know what way I will go yet. I'll just see how it looks as I write. Please R and R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: I am still avoiding stress and being kept from internet and cell phone so let's all thanks my mom and cousin for typing and posting this for me.**

Red continued to stare at me throught the darkness and I couldn't do a damn thing. I was pretty much fucked if the leech decided to attack. My body was caked in blood and some of my more severe wounds were still leaking the dark crimson which happened to be my life force.

Maybe Sam Uley would get what he wanted after all. If I became leech food then the pack would consist of only guys once again. No more female wolf to weaken his pack. Part of me wondered if Sam hadn't somehow planned this. I mean come on people, Sam the fucking Alpha wannabe isn't winning any hero awards for his gentleman like behavior towards me.

It would not suprise me if he'd struck a deal with this parasite. He would hand me over to the leech as payback for my interrupting it's meal. I'd probably end up as dessert. Leah La' creme or something. If I did become a happy meal on legs I hope the bloodsucker chokes on me. Maybe I'll end up giving him food posioning or rotting his teeth. Damn I must be suffering from blood loss if my thoughts have taken this kind of turn.

I could hear laughter from where the eyes were and I knew this fucking undead thing had decided to laugh at my current situation. If I had the strength I'd kick him in his balls. Since my strength was zapped all I could muster the energy for was the middle finger. If the bloodsucker didn't like it he could bite my finger off for all I cared. If I was gonna die I wouldn't need it now would I?

"Look I don't have time for this Dracula shit. If your gonna eat me then just get it over with already. The stalker stare is starting to bore me." I tried to make my voice scary but even to my ears (Well the one I could hear from.) it sounded weak.

I think I'm hurt worse than I originally thought. Usually by this point in time I would be starting to heal. This time something was different, something had gone wrong. My wounds were not closing and the pain seemed to be getting worse. This was one hell of a time for my super healing to take a vacation.

The leech seemed to know exactly what my thoughts centered around. "Your dying you know. I can hear your heartbeat slow and I can taste your blood in the air. I'm suprised the stench of your impending death hasn't attracted animals yet. Preditors will be looking for a weaker prey."

"Go to hell." Damn my snappy comebacks must be dying with my body. A dull ache started to make an appearance in the middle of my back around my spine. When I tried to move I could feel a snap and then one of my legs started to tingle. What the fuck? My spine? You've got to be fucking kidding me! "I'd serve myself up on a silver platter but looks like I won't be walking for a while. Guess you can't have this meal to go."

"Since your dying anyways I wonder would you mind if I had a taste?" I blinked at the red eyes which may have darkened or it could be my vision fading.

Had this leech really just asked my permission to eat me? For real? Geeze I must've died and been transported into a bad Buffy spin off or something. Then again what the hell did it matter? I'm dying right? I could let my body and blood go to waste or I could be dinner for a vampire. In the end did it really make a difference? Sam would be furious of course.

I shrugged the best I could. "Go for it."

The eyes blinked and I knew he hadn't expected me to say that. "Really?" His velvet voice sounded amused and intrigued.

My stalker leech stepped out of the darkness to reveal himself. Damn I had to get a pretty one didn't I? The one guy in my life I wouldn't mind eating me and he had a different kind of eating in mind. Looks like impending death didn't stop my sex drive.

The parasite in question happened to be around 6 foot 1 inches tall maybe more. I knew he was taller than my 5'11 for sure. His complexion was pale of course. Obviously since he is the living dead. Red eyes also happened to be part of the package. Though the ruby eyes kind of suited him. He wouldn't look as delicious as he did with blue, green, or brown eyes. Red gave him the dangerous vibe and lord knows Leah Clearwater is drawn the the dangerous ones.

His hair was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Bronze is the actual color no joke. Messy bronze hair to be exact. What can I say I liked his hair. Better than the black hair I had become accustomed to over the years. I could picture myself tangling my fingers in his locks as we did not so pg 13 things to eachother.

Also while I being truthful the way he dressed wasn't half bad either. Black demin jacket, black jeans, white t-shirt, and combat boots. He wasn't quite the bad boy but he was the dangerous mysterious type a girl never took home to mom in fear mommy would want the boy as girls new papa.

Bronzed hair, red eyes, lean build, yep this fucker was sex on legs. A walking talking add for the line, "Let me fuck you stupid." No wonder so many people ended up killed by leeches. I mean if they looked half as good as this one I knew a dozen girls who would be willing to line up to die if that is what it would take to get his attention. He's exactly my type and considering what he is that's not a good thing for me.

Why did he have to look good? I couldn't get an ugly leech? No, I had to get a fucking sexy bloodsucker. Not only that he seemed familiar which did not make any sense because I don't spend my time getting to know the local bloodsuckers. We don't exactly have alot in common you know with the him being dead and all.

The bronzed haired bloodsucker came to sit beside me and my mind was flooded with..memories? Dreams? I swear I could almost feel him as he thrust into me but again I think I would remember having sex with a dead guy. I'm going fucking crazy. Maybe I had a brain bleed or something like that to explain my wierd..whatever they were. Still I really felt like I could remember his taste and his touch. His words dark and possesive. What the fucking is going on? Why can't he just bite me and the end?

Something cold and wet touching my cheek startled me. I tried to flinch away but I couldn't move. I really was going to die. Part of me felt saddened and another felt excited at the idea. I'm not suicidal but come on you can't say you've never thought of death. What it would feel like and what would come after.

I'd thought about it plenty because I honestly feel as if I am surrounded by death. I'm a wolf and we are designed to kill vampires. Vampires equal death and because of that I beleived it's important to study death and what comes after you move on. Maybe there is a heaven and hell or maybe it's nothing. Darkness waiting to take your soul. Part of me really was curious.

"You taste amazing did you know that? I thought maybe wet dog or some sort of animal considering what I saw earlier. How is it possible I wonder for a female wolf to exist? Would you taste as good in other ways?" Another probe of his tongue to my bloodied cheek had a flush of desire buring in my belly.

He may be a monster who was planning to kill me yet my body didn't see him as such. It saw him as a man. A man to match the woman in me. I wanted nothing more than to flip him on his back and prove to not only myself, the leech, or even my pack that I really am a woman. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not a freak or a genetic mistake. I am a woman with needs and..

"To bad I'm taking the big ride to the sky so you'll never know." I spoke to cut off the thoughts my brain had decided indulge in.

This was wrong for me to practically be panting over a leech. It's been to long and that is the reason I'm pretty much acting like a bitch in heat. It had nothing to do with him. I'm not attracted to a leech..not attracted to a leech..Don't wanna fuck the undead. I had to keep the chant going in my mind. I needed to make myself beleive it.

"What if I could save you?" The leech stopped licking me to lift me up into his lap. Not like I could fight him off. I couldn't move since I was pretty much paralyzed from my waist down. "If I told you I could heal your wounds and make you strong what would you say?"

"No fucking way. I like having a heartbeat. I won't be a bloodsucker." I snarled pushing against his chest with my arm. I would not let him bite me and turn me. Killing me was one thing but changing me into the undead was completely another.

To my suprise he laughed. His red eyes sparkled with humour, excitement, and hunger. "I like you my little wolf." His lips brushed against my throat as his tongue swept across my pulse point and lapped up more of my blood. "I wasn't planning on turning you yet. The game has only started. I'm simply offering you a way to live. My saliva has healing abilities. I could have you up and walking within in a couple of hours. Obviously I wouldn't do this without something in return."

My consious screamed not to ask the burning question but since when did I listen to my consious? I wanted to live desperately. There was still so much in my life I needed to accomplish and if this thing could help me I should atleast consider it. Nothing in life was ever free and maybe what he asked for wouldn't be out of my reach. A deal with the devil himself had to better than becoming bug food.

"What would you want in return?" I asked cocking my eyebrow in curiousity.

"My name is Edward." He said out of the blue. "Tell me yours."

"Ok and you told me this because?" My eyes started to feel heavy. Death had started to close in and he chose now of all time to start a game of twenty questions? "L-Leah. Names Leah Clearwater so now that you know my name what would you want in return?"

I managed to keep my eyes part way open. Enough so I could catch his smirk as he spoke. "You say you don't want to be a bloodsucker but I have to wonder Leah..Is me saving your life enough for you to become a cock sucker?"

Astonishment coursed through my viens. My eyes popped open in suprise and a few other emotions I should definately not be feeling for a leech. Did he really have the balls to just suggest that we, that we have relations? "Fuck you!" I spat.

His smirk only grew and he pressed my lower body into his. "I hadn't been planning to take it that far but if it's what you want I am sure we can arrange something."

TBC..

**AN: Yes Edward has a one track mind. You didn't think he would save her without asking for something did you? *Smirks* Who else likes evil Edward? Please R&R like always! Oh and thanks to my mom and cousin for typing and posting this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT AN: So as long as I don't get stressed I am back! Hahaha its SOOOO great!**

This whole situation would come back to bite me in the ass but I couldn't bring myself to care. I had two options death or giving this leech what he wanted. It would be a one time thing it isn't like I was promising to be his Dracula creature of the night bride or anything remotely close to that degree.

I would swallow my pride and do what he asked. Nothing he could think of would be anything I could not handle. I am Leah Allison Clearwater and if there is one thing I know it is the fact I have been through hell and back and nothing could be worse than the things I have seen and the things I've had to go through. A quick fuck or blow job to the living dead would be nothing in the long run.

Besides he was kind of pretty and I've always wanted to screw a guy who I thought to be pretty. A part of me wanted to let him do as he pleased and then go to Sam and show him I am a desirable woman. I will be damned if I have to live in Sam's shadow forever. I am more than his ex who will pine over him forever. I'd show him and I'd use this bloodsucker to make the point clear as a bell.

"Let's get something straight Ed-wierd. This is a one time thing. You heal me and I give you want you want the end. There will be no making me an undead creature of the night. There will be no contact after this night. If you ever follow me or enter La Push without my permission I will kill you plain and simple. Is that understood?" I could feel my breathing grow shallow but I needed to lay the rules down. He fixes me and then it's over. I won't become some sort of vampire guard dog.

The leech flipped me onto my back so he was laying on top of me. It didn't hurt considering I could barely feel anything anymore. His eyes once red were now black as night. Blacker than the color of Sam Uley's wolf form. He radiated danger and any sane person should be afraid but I wasn't. Stupid Leah Clearwater didn't feel fear she felt lust. Pure animal lust for this thing.

"Let _me_ set the rules Leah Clearwater." He placed one pale hand beside my head so he could push his body up and off me a fraction of an inch. "_I'm _the one doing _you _a favor. I am going to save your life and you will be a good little girl and do as I ask. You will respect me and if I decide to hunt in La Push later on you won't do anything to bring me harm. You try to back out of this bargin and the first one to go will be your brother followed by your mother. Don't forget I am a vampire and your a dog. You'll respect the fact I own you. I may only own you for one night but it's long enough. When I am done with you you'll be begging me for more mutt."

My heart beat drummed in my ears and stopped any great comeback I would've made. I wish I could've screamed at him for thinking he was better than I. Just like fucking Sam Uley. Does every man on earth think I am beneath them? I happen to be a strong independant she wolf. If I had my full strengh this bloodsucker would be ashes by now. No matter how pretty he is I don't take well to being belittled.

For him to threaten my family only made it worse. No one would ever touch Seth or my mother as long as I still held breath in my body. "If I was able to move I'd fucking kill you." I hissed with as much venom as I could gather.

The bronze haired bloodsucker simply smirked from his place above me. "Threaten all you want my little wolf. The fact remains I hold the keys to your survival. I can see it all in your head. You don't have a choice but to accept my help. Must sting knowing your own pack wants you dead."

Darkness began to cloud my vision and I could hear a steady hum in my ears. It became to loud and I thought my head would explode. My eyes drifted shut and I knew this was it. I would die and Sam would be getting what he wanted. He'd never have to see my face again.

Fucking bastard got his way no matter what. I'd be gone and he would have Emily and the pack. My face wouldn't ever cross his mind and he would get away with all he had done to me. Lucky bastard wouldn't have to face retaliation on my part.

My cheek hit the soft grass as my head fell to the side. I couldn't open my eyes and everything seemed dark. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. I began to feel cold and chalked it up to the fact I'm dying. Isn't that what happened when you die? Don't you get cold and muse over certian moments in your life?

Strange thing happned to be the cold was wet and it moved from my lips to my cheeks, down my neck, onto my shoulders and chest. Little slices of stinging pain cut into my flesh followed by the chilling wet feeling of death. I knew the feeling crept down past my waist but I was unable to feel anything from my hips down.

My skin tingled and then I realized I was still alive. I could feel my skin start to stitch itself together. Bones began to mend and bruises started to fade. Blood clotted and stopped flowing out of my body. Feeling came back to the lower half of my body. Blood pumped in my veins faster and hotter. Adreneline took place of the pain and I felt _strong. _My inner wolf howled in triumph at having beaten death.

I shot up into a sitting position knocking the leech off of me. I tilted my head and smiled a cold cruel smile. I wasn't feeling like myself at all. I felt better almost improved somehow. One goal took over my brain. Sam Uley would pay right now. He couldn't get away with what he did. He had to pay for almost killing me. I would show him. I'm no longer weak little Leah. Now I had become Leah Clearwater the strong. I had been given a gift.

I jumped to my feet forgetting the fact I happened to be nude. Edward the parasite stood slowly and examined me. _Edward. Vampire. Savior. _I would thank him later. Right now I had other things to do. I had an Alpha wolf to kill or maim very badly to the point of severe and maybe life threatening extremes.

When I turned my back to the leech I felt his cold hand wrap around my upper arm. I spun around to face him. I growled and he dropped my arm immediately. I should want to kill him. Rip him to peices because of what he was. The wolf knew he was the enemy but another part inside of the human, stronger than the wolf would not allow harm to come to him for the time being.

"We had a deal!" He snarled his black eyes glaring into mine.

No words formed and I just tilted my head again. It was llike the human girl had been pushed deep down inside and the inner wolf the monster was in control. _I will come back. Must make him bleed. Must make him pay._

For a brief moment I let my hand rest on the leech's cheek. His hand reached up to cover mine before letting my hand drop to my side. "I won't be far. Do what needs to be done and then get back here. If you run I will find you."

A nod was my only reply. I could feel my body break into a sprint as I followed Sam Uley's scent to the home he shared with my cousin Emily. The little white cottage had once meant so much to me. It's the place I had dreamed of raising children and growing old with the very man I was going to destroy in a few minutes time.

As I came closer to my destination I felt my nose crinkle in discust. What the fuck was that repulsive stench? It reminded me of the rotting bodies of small animals which littered the forest in the fall. It smelled of death with a strong undertone of a musky male animals scent. The entire yard and house was drenched in the scent. How could the pack not smell this and come to investigate?

Cocking my head to the side I could hear whispers from inside the small house. Seth was arguing with Sam about _me_. My brother wanted to search for me to make sure I was alright. I could hear the hysteric edge in his voice when he mentioned catching the scent of vampire. He feared I may be attacked and in the condition he had last seen me in, my brother was worried I would be unable to defend myself.

Knowing he cared enough to fight against an alpha order brought the human part of me closer to the surface. I realized I would have to be careful because I didn't want to hurt Seth. Everyone else is fair game for standing around and taking no action against Sam but Seth _had_ tried and for that I would allow no harm to come to my baby brother.

"She'll be fine Seth and if not then it's her own fault." The soft voice of Emily wafted to my ears. "She should just take her punishment without trying to cause a scene. She needs to own up to her responsibilities and stop using the past as a crutch. Sam did the right thing and if you take the time to think about the situation you will agree with me. I know you love her since she is your sister but honestly she deserves everything she brings on herself. If Leah had been normal then Sam wouldn't have needed to imprint on a real woman."

By the time the last words left her mouth I had reached the front door. A growl ripped through my chest and my nails bit into my palms with enough force to break the skin. Dark crimson drops fell to the cold stone that made up the porch. I could _feel _every person in the small building freeze at the sound of my growls. Even though I am a shape shifter I never remembered myself sounding so animal like. For a moment even _I_ was scared of myself.

"Jared take Emily upstairs _now. _You don't let her out of your sight until either Paul or I come to get her. If Leah tries to get near her I order you to take whatever means nessasary to protect Emily. If you have to kill Leah you will do it." I could hear Sam try to play it cool and hide the fear I could smell coming off him in waves.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard Emily whimper. Even she knew Sam was frightened and boy did he have reason to be afraid. Infact he should be terrified because Leah Clearwater was finally home and this time she wouldn't hold back. A pack of boys who beleived they were tough shit wouldn't stop me. Hell, a pack of leech's would not be able to stop me now.

"Honey I'm home." I sang sweetly as I slowly opened the door.

I could've kicked it down but that move seem overused and I wanted to savor the moment. Make Sam's torture that much worse. I had decided to deliberately draw out his fear and I actually licked my lips when I tasted the tension in the air. What made the whole thing even better was knowing the leech was out there watching from the woods. For some odd reason knowing he felt proud me caused my body to tingle.

"Leah?" Seth breathed but I didn't bother casting a glance his way. I did not want to take the chance I'd flip out and attack him. Right now I wanted to cause pain on anyone and everyone. It's better if I ignored my brother for the time being. It seemed safer for my kid brother if I pretended he had somehow ceased to exist.

"LeeLee you will stop **right now. **I **order **you to stop!" Sam's words were laced with the alpha command and I could feel as they tried to tether me down. Usually his words would have me frozen though this time things were different. The ties strained and snapped causing his eyes to widen as I took a few long strides in his direction.

A flash of copper in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Paul tried to grab me from behind but it wasn't gonna happen this time. In a flash I had spun around with one hand wrapped around his throat. My fingers flexed and he gasped in pain. Lifting him off the ground was almost to easy. If it hadn't been for the jerky movements of his limbs I never would have realized he had started to struggle.

Without realizing I had even moved my other hand shot out to wrap around the throat of Sam. Two men I held in the air and I was not even breaking a sweat yet. I let my gaze linger on Paul before I tossed him away carelessly. He is not whom I had come for and so he could live if he stayed the fuck out of my way. His body crashed into far wall of the kitchen before collapsing in a heap on the wooden floor.

Jacob stood infront of Seth and I wanted to thank him for protecting Seth. I knew I'd never forgive myself if I somehow hurt my brother beyond repair. For being a bigger man and protecting Seth like he had not done for me, I would allow Jacob to remain in one peice. I would the same for Jared considering he stood on the other side of Seth with Emily behind him.

"You," I spoke addressing my cousin. "you are a selfish whore and I want nothing more than to scar the other side of your ugly as a donkey's ass face, but considering the unborn child in your belly right now I'll let you go. Don't think you will ever escape my wrath again in the future. I hate you and wish you dead. The only thing saving your life is your baby and I think you know why." To be truthful I wasn't really sure why I wanted the baby to live. All I knew was this child would play an important role somehow in the future. I could only hope the birth would end up killing Emily.

Looking at Sam made me sick to my stomach. That's when it all clicked in my head. The stentch... it was radiating off him and the others. Is this what we smelled like to leeches? Holy shit! No wonder they didn't wanna fucking drink from us. The douchbags whimper snapped me out of my inner monologue and I growled. Retarded little fuck...What had I ever seen in him to begin with?

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND TO YOU LEE LEE?" He gasped in very obvious pain and terror. I visiablly shook with anger at hearing him call me that horrible nick name. Did he not realize Lee Lee was finally dead and burried? Finally he had managed to break my last shred of humanity as I reached down between his legs and grabbed his cock through his cut off jeans and snapped it in half...litterly. I could feel it bend at an odd angle and I prayed it hurt as much as I could imagine it had.

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME? NOTHING! INFACT YOU SNIVVLING FUCKING COWARD I HAVE NEVER FELT BETTER IN MY LIFE! YOUR A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN! YOUR WEAK AND PATHETIC AND NOW YOUR LITTLE BABY DICK CAN MATCH YOUR PERSONALITY!" I said in a sweet voice laced with venom.

God, he wasn't even worth it. I shouldn't be wasting my time and energy on him. I thought hurting him would fix things and I donno make me feel better but really all it did was make me feel worse. This whole thing was a huge disapointment. All my rage still lingered in my blood and I needed to find release. Pity knowing Sam could never give me release in any form. I truly don't know why I bothered.

Sighing I turned to leave the house. Everyone cowered away from me except for Jacob. He kept staring at me with an odd look in his dark eyes. Our eyes locked and everything vanished except for us. I smirked before wagging three of my fingers in his direction and stalking off into the woods.

"Leah wait!" I hissed and snapped my teeth at Seth before I even realized it was him. I thought Jacob or even Sam had come after me. Seth cringed away in shock at my behavior. He looked near tears and I almost felt bad for upsetting him. I slowly backed away from him because I really did not trust myself.

"Leah!" Turning on my heel I ran. I could hear my brother yell after me and plead with me to come back.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I growled towards the bronze haired leech who smiled smugly in my direction.

The leech in question happened to be leaning against the trunk of a tree with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Fucking smug bastard. He _knew _exactly what I was talking about. He must've done something to me without my knowledge. I should never have trusted a dead guy. What had I been thinking? Better yet, what had I been smoking for me to think it wise to enter a deal with a bloodsucker?

"I have no idea what your talking about Lee-Lee." Tell me he did _not _go there. When I growled and his smile widened I wanted to lunge at him.

In the blink of an eye I had the parasite pinned to the tree he rested against. My face right in his and did the fucker looked one bit scared? Of fucking course not. "Don't you _ever _call me that again!" I hissed in his face. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about! I wanted to kill my brother!"

"Oh that." His smile was amused and his red eyes twinkled with dark humor.

"Yes that!" I growled as my breathing grew harsh.

"I told you my little wolf," His cold hands gripped my hips pulling my body into his. "your _mine _and you better get used to it. Now I believe we had a deal so I think it is about time you pay up. In case I failed to mention it earlier, my venom I used to save you will kill you..unless of course we swap blood. Hope your hungry my little wolf."

I had no time to reply before his fangs sank into the dark skin of my neck. I couldn't move as he sucked at the wound made by his fangs and when he used his nails to slash open his wrist and place it to my mouth I knew I had been decieved. The bloodsucker had tricked me and now who knew what I could become.

**TBC...**

**AN: So yeah I ended in a wierd place I know. The next chapter is alot of smut that everyone has requested and answers to a few questions. Edward tricked Leah and she is not happy about it. I want to thank Jacobfan for helping me with this chapter:) She's my everything and she helps take my writing to a new level.**

**To help your confusion, what Edward did will cause it so Leah has to deal with him. She won't be able to escape him and he planned it to be that way. I hope that gives you atleast some idea as to what is going on. There are things in this chapter which may seem unimportant but are really important. I wonder if you guys can guess a few of the suprises:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

My vemon laced blood trickled down down Leah Clearwater's throat as hers trickled down mine. _Wrong. Evil. Discusting. Warm. Delicious. Tempting. _The words flew around her mind as her discust turned to want. My blood was tainting her very being just like I had planned.

I know I had originally planned to fuck the girl and then eat her as a late dinner. I still planned to fuck her. I most _definately_ planned to eat her but I no longer wanted to kill her. She was something new and interesting. Like a toy I had discovered and wasn't quite ready to give up. Maybe after I had broken her in but not before hand.

This Leah Clearwater turned out to be alot more entertaining than I had first anticipated. The way she handled her ex boyfriend had suprised and amused me. Usually women would be crying for forgiveness or doing whatever they could to get the attention of their ex. Leah didn't do any of that. Instead she had done everything in her power to annoy him. She didn't take his crap and fought back tooth and nail. Even with her dying breath she had been thinking of ways to get back at him one last time before death overtook her.

Maybe that's why I had offered to save her. She was the first person whose mind I could read and yet not be able to tell you what her next move would be. Usually I could tell you exactly what a human (Or even a vampires) next move would be in certian situations due to the thoughts I could easily pull from their mind.

In the case of Leah Clearwater it seemed whatever I thought her next move would be, she did the exact opposite. She was wild and unpredictable. Those two things alone made her attractive. The best way to describe her was by comparing her to a fine wine. One taste of her and you wanted another because you can't quite figure her out with a simple sip.

Speaking of drinking Leah Clearwater, I was ripped out of my thoughts when she send my body flying into the trunk of a giant oak with one rough push. My back collided with the bark before a second later I heard the wood snap and the giant tree began to tilt dangerously to the left. It would end up crashing to the ground sooner or later. If Leah wasn't careful I would make sure she ended up as broken as the tree.

I could feel her blood dripping down my chin as I got to my feet. I brought the back of my hand up to wipe away the wasted blood. I sucked a stray drop off my middle knuckle. I kept my knees bent in case I had to lunge at her.

Who the fuck did she think she was? I'd done her a favor and she thought she could go back on her word? I was nothing like her ex who would bend to her will. She needed to learn obedience. I'm not some whipping boy for her to test her new strength on.

"Did I say we were done dog?" I snapped my teeth at her and used my vampiric speed to put myself behind her. "I'm in charge here and what I says goes girl." Placing my hand on her shoulder I tried pushing her down. "Get on your knees and thank me for making you a strong little pup."

The she wolf brought her arm around and down on my elbow which broke my tight grip on her shoulder. She spun her body around and landed in a crouch. "Don't think you'll be getting anything from me! You tried to trick me. You-you.."

"I what?" I challenged her as I mimicked her posture. I slowly scooted my feet to the left as I began to circle her and she copied me. Niether of us allowing the other to gain the upper hand. "I made you strong? I saved your life?"

"You tricked me you bastard! You never told me I would have to drink your blood." The she wolf shivered in discust even though I know she really enjoyed the taste of my blood. Her body responded in very posative ways while she drank from me. "You never warned me about-" She paused obviously not wanting to speak of how her inner animal had been in control for a little while.

Her inner wolf was still in control if she was being truthful to herself. You could easily see it by one glance in her direction. The way her body moved purely on instinct. The way her eyes were almost black instead the brown they had been when I first introduced myself to her. Everything about her screamed out wolf in sheeps clothing.

I let out a hollow chuckle. "Tsk Tsk Leah dear. You never once asked me any of those things. Not once did you ask about side effects or what saving you would entail exactly. All you cared about was getting healed so you could kick your alpha's ass. Therefore I cannot be blamed for your actions. I did not lie my little wolf. All I did was keep out some key points of the truth."

"I could've killed my brother!" Leah's eyes darkened and she made the move I knew she would.

She darted forward and tried to slam her fist into my face. I caught her pathetic attempt at hurting me. Swinging her around by the forearm I had her so her arm was twisted behind her back with my lips next to her ear. "I did what you asked of me and now you'll do what I want."

Leah caught me off guard when she brought the back of her head into contact with my face. My neck cracked while I stumbled backwards a few paces. During my short state of shock she managed to connect her elbow with my nose. Lucky for me it did more damage to her than it did to me. I hardly even felt that one. Wait let me rephrase that. I _had _definately felt it but not as a pain in my facial region. Rather I felt it go straight to my groin.

"Have you ever heard of going back on your word? Because that is what I'm doing. How does it feel to want something but know you cannot have it?" A growl rumbled in my chest at her remark and cocky expression.

"You don't want to piss me off she wolf." I once again began to circle her. My arms hung at my sides tensely waiting for the order from my brain to leap into action.

My fingers itched to grab ahold of her soft flesh and dig my nails into her skin until she cried out. My sharpened teeth wanted to bite into her russet skin. Feel it tear like paper underneath them. My tongue begged to taste every inch of her salty skin. My ears demanding to hear her beg for more and scream out my name.

"Oooh I'm shaking in fear." The wolf girl mocked me with a smirk.

"You will be. I promise you that my little wolf. I'll having you shaking in fear mixed with a few other emotions as well." I promised as I let my eyes travel over her naked body. Her breasts bounced as she moved. Her hair blowing in the breeze made her look like something out of an old native american legend.

"Promises promises." Leah was toying with me and I had to say I liked it.

She had quick tongue and I found that attractive. She wasn't as blunt as Rosalie but her insults were just as sharp. Yes, that sweet pink tongue of hers happened to be quite a turn on. I could think of a thing or two I would love for her to do with that tongue of hers. I am sure I could think if ways to put it to good use.

For instance I'd die a second time to feel the smooth wet softness of her tongue running up and down my cock. Her warm mouth enveloping me entirely. The cool flesh of my erection against her warm and wet mouth. Yes, I would have to be sure to have her suck me off. I'd tangle my fingers in her hair and fuck her mouth roughly before cumming deep in her throat.

My eyes which had been locked her lithe body this entire time caught her tiny lack in judgement as she moved a little to far to the right. I made my move and soon had her pressed against my chest. Leah brought her knee up as if to kick me in the balls but I caught her ankle with my slender fingers. With a slight tug I had her off her feet hanging upside down.

"Hey what the fuck? Put me down you parasite!" Leah Clearwater struggled to free herself and I just grinned down at her. Because of the angle her body was at her hair reminded me of those saturday morning cartoons where some character ended up getting electrecuted and having Einstien hair. "Where do you think your taking me? I said put me down!"

Ignoring her demands to be put down I continued to hold her by her slender ankle and started walking. I barely even registered the weight of her body in my hand. A sack of potoes would weigh more than this slip of a girl.

I had made the choice to say fuck it with all this back and fourth squabbling. I wanted to fuck her and I planned to do just that. "We are going somewhere we won't have to worry about being disturbed. Somewhere I can have you screaming and not have to worry about someone coming to rescue you."

As I walked at a brisk pace towards the hotel my family was staying at, I focused in on the wolf womans thoughts. I am sure she probably kept bitching at me but I easily ignored any words spewing from her mouth. My mind was solely focused on hers.

She was somehow mananging to block me out almost completely and I began to get irritated when I only caught bits and peices from her minds eye. _Kill him..fuck him..run..erection..idea.. _I shook my head with a growl. Those few words didn't help me much. Infact, they only served to make my curiousity worse. The urge to read her mind was overwhelming.

Suddenly the urge to rape her mind fled when I felt a too warm hand on the zipper of my jeans. What was my little wolf doing now? If she thought she could- my thoughts cut off when I heard the zing of the zipper being pulled down and felt her hand slip inside my pants to grasp my dick.

Her fingers curled around my cock (I didn't see the need to wear boxers.) and began to slide up and down. _Cold _was the word which echoed in her mind when her warm fingers met the cold flesh of my erection. I wasn't quite sure whether to be offended or not when the image of a popsicle flashed in her thoughts. I decided to not be offended because seconds later I felt her scalding hot lips touch the tip of my dick.

My pace slowed dramatically as I took in the pleasure she was creating. Already a knot of tension built at the base of my spine. I noticed how close my face actually was to her pussy. Considering the position she happened to be in with her being upside down, she was exactly in a perfect position for what I had planned.

She did not seem to notice when I reajusted my hold on her ankle and calf. She seemed much to interested in her current task. Not that I could be suprised by her fascination. My dick was a masterpeice and I am could hardly blame her for being awed by it's greatness. I honestly beleived all women would fall to their knees for a chance to suck me off. Now don't go thinking I am being concieted or anything like that. It's just with the ability to read minds I _knew _my package was impressive compared to other guys both living and dead for that matter.

When she felt my lips on her inner thigh she paused in her movements and I growled against her skin which caused her to start licking up and down my length once more. I had known her tongue would do wonders if put to good use and I had been right. She felt a million times better than my hand ever could. For a brief moment I wondered if I could ever go back after this but I pushed that concern to the side for now.

_Oh fuck..oh fuck...oh FUCK! _Those two words sounded in my ears and my mind on a loop when I placed my tongue on her outer lips. I could hear her heart beat speeding up and her movements on my dick grew jerky as I used two fingers (from the hand not holding her ankle) to part her folds.

When my cold as ice tongue touched her clit was when her teeth grazed my unbreakable skin and I thrust my hips towards her mouth demanding she take more of me inside of her. She loosened her jaw and my eyes rolled back in my head as the tip of my cock bumped the back of her throat. I had to applaud her for not gagging when this occured.

To reward her oh so good behavior I flicked my tongue over her clit with my vampire quick speed. She rewarded me by rolling her tongue along my length. It was a good partnership indeed. We continued like this for some time. She would do some neat trick and I would reward her.

Our game probably would've continued if not for the fact I could now see the hotel less than 500 feet away. I sucked on her clit hard as I dipped two fingers inside of her and curled them. She cried out which caused a tingling to caress my erection and before I knew it my fingers and my mouth were coated with her juices and I thought my knees would buckle as I came undone inside of her sweet cavern of a mouth.

When I flipped her around and placed her back on her feet I had to wipe away a few drops of my cum from the side of her mouth. I tucked myself inside of my jeans and smirked at her. She was still trying to catch her breath.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Nice little distraction technique you tried. Very clever my little wolf." Slipping my coat off my shoulders I wrapped it around her. She raised her eyebrow in question. "Don't take it as a gentlemanly move because it's not. I thought I would save you the embarassment of having to walk naked into my hotel room." Grabbing her hand I pulled her toward the large brick building.

"Now, Leah Clearwater is the time for me to keep all the promises I made earlier." I expected to see fear overtake her expression once she heard my words but all I saw was excitement. This should be fun.

TBC...

**AN: So yes I cut off right before the sex I know I am evil. But your lucky Jacobfan convinced me to do the 69 scene so be happy you got that. I have the next two chapters all mapped out. Next is the hot naughty sex yall have been waiting for and then Leah has the pleasure (or displeasure you decide) of meeting Alice.**

**R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I broke the smut in two because I thought it would be better that way.**

As soon as I got the she wolf into my hotel room our lips crashed together. My sharp teeth nipped and scraped her lips and tongue drawing blood before my tongue forced it's way into her mouth and down her throat. She tasted like earth and my cum with hints of blood tossed in for added flavor. The blood I tasted was my own but still it gave our kiss the extra kick it needed.

Pushing her back into the wall I kicked the door to my hotel room shut with my boot covered foot before grabbing her thigh and hitching it around my waist. My jacket slipped down her shoulders to reveal her russet colored skin. She reminded me of mocha or maybe copper depending on the shade.

As soon as I laid eyes upon her soft looking skin my lips soon followed and attached themselves to her pulse point. Her fingers had buried themselves in my messy hair and I could hear her breath catch in her throat while I traced the curve of her collarbone with my colder than death and harder than stone tongue.

I had never wanted a human woman or any woman for that matter as much as I did this shifter. She pissed me off with her rebelious attitude and sharp tongue. She did not listen and take orders like a good puppy should. She fought back tooth and nail just as she was doing in this moment by digging her nails into my scalp with enough force to cause slight discomfort.

With a hiss I bit down hard enough to leave a mark but not quite to the point where her delicate skin broke. Her reaction wasn't to cringe back in fear or whimper but instead to dig her nails even deeper into my flesh.

_You discust me! _She screamed through her mind and I smirked against her skin grinding my lower half into hers. Placing my lips to the shell of her ear I smiled darkly. "I may discust you but you still want to fuck me."

I felt her hot hands on my chest and for a fraction of a second I thought she may try to push me away. I had every right to think this considering her behavior when it came to doing something I desired and she was against. Well maybe I should explain that. She may not want to fuck me because I'm a vampire and she was made to kill me blah blah blah.

Yet she _would _fuck me because her body was crying for it. Begging me to touch her with the way she arched her slender frame into mine. The way her one leg wrapped around my waist while she rotated her hips into mine. In the way her fingers dug into my flesh trying to hurt me while at the same time trying to keep me with her. Hate me all she wanted but it didn't change the facts. She was about to fuck a vampire.

I was snapped out of my little victory dance that was taking place in my head when I felt a tug and the tearing of fabric. Lowering my eyes I saw the she wolf had torn my shirt into two peices and was now plucking the remaining fabric off of my body. Her dark almost black eyes roamed over my pale body and for the first time in over eighty years I felt self consious.

The way she stared at my lean form and the trail down my abs and downwards into my jeans made me want to squirm. I was under her scrunity and that is something I am not quite used to yet. Usually it happened to be I who studied everyone around me. My eyes taking in every detail and soaking it up for later use.

Having a photographic memory is great when your on a hunt. I was now learning it happened to be great in instances such as this. I doubt I'll ever be able to forget this moment. It is forever trapped inside my head for my pleasure to view any time I damn well wanted. I'd use it when Rosalie went into one of her rants or Alice talked about breaking into a clothing store to get an outfit in the latest style. Yes it could be very useful in the future.

Scalding hot lips touched over where my heart should beat and then in a flash they were gone only to reappear seconds later on the opposite side. Over and over she tortured me with her lips of fire touching them to my chest then pulling away. Begging almost became an option for me but I was Edward Cullen and I begged no one. Especially not to some woman who didn't know her place.

After what seemed like a millenia of her torture I grabbed her arms and flung her down on the bed. She tried to fight me at first because she must have thought I was going to kill her. Her arms tried to hit me but I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. For a few seconds I let myself relish the feeling of her fear. This should have been her reaction to me when we first met.

After I had gotten my fill of her fear I smiled down at her. "Oh Leah go on and try to hit me some more I think I like it." I told her as lowered my head to blow cold air on her nipple which caused it to pucker. Leah moaned and I repeated the action before speaking once more. "You had your fun she wolf so now it's my turn."

**AN: So please dont be mad I broke it in half but I thought it would be interesting to have to the second half in Leah's pov because something quite funny in my opinion happens. I'll give you all a hint...What is Edward besides a vampire? Come on people give me your guesses!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When he pinned me down to the bed I was sure I was about to die. I could not beleive I had been stupid to think this could ever be simple fucking. He was a leech and no matter how sexually attracted to him I may be I knew death would always be first and formost on his mind.

My first instinct was to fight him off. To unleash my inner animal on his pale ass. If he thought he could get partly lucky and then kill me without much of a fight he was fucking delusional. Leah Clearwater would not go down without a fight. If Sam couldn't take me down with the help of his bitches then there was no way I was letting on leech do what my ex could not.

Raising my arms I went to hit the mind reading parasite but he caught my wrists in one of his hands. I struggled trying to bring my knee up between his legs but unfortunately for me his body pinned my bottom half down. I couldn't get enough room between us to get my leg up in contact with his family jewels.

This was it, I had finally met my end and all because I couldn't control my fucking girlmones. I saw something I wanted and so I went for it. It never occurred to me that while I could take care of myself the person I was persuing or rather the corpse could bite back.

Right there had to be the strangest thing I have ever thought in my entire life. Who would have ever guessed Leah Clearwater would be into necrophilia. My only defense being he was fucking gorgeous for the walking dead. Also my last lover had been Sam and let me tell you he is not the hot shit he thinks himself to be. He couldn't even go five minutes from start to finish. What a disapointment he had been.

Cullen laughed and I took the time to glare at him wishing he would turn into a pile of ash on the spot. Did he take amusement in my soon to be death? My soon to be six feet under must be highly humorous to the leech. Toying with me must've been a part of his plan all along. Get a girl all hot and bothered before ripping her throat her. How fucking romantic.

I tried to hit him again and his lips spread into a wicked grin. "Oh Leah go on and try to hit me some more I think I like it."

The arrogance in his voice spurred me on as I renewed my efforts to escape. Yet my whole body froze when his ice cold breath of death touched my breast. My breath caught in my throat as he did it again and this time I could not hold back and moan. "You had your fun she wolf so now it's my turn."

Instantly the fear left my body as he traced his tongue along the outline of one of my breast. My breathing sped up and I didn't even bother to move my hands from where they rested above my head. For some reason I knew he would not kill me.

My blood or maybe his which resided in my body whispered it to me. It told me not only wouldn't he hurt me but he couldn't. I would most definately have to analyze this all later when I was dressed and not so occupied. Now I wasn't in much of a position to do alot of thinking.

My hands automatically went into his hair pulling and tearing. The reaction I got from doing that was a pang of sharp teeth above my nipple. I hissed as my body automatically jerked away from the stinging sensation. It hurt yes but in a very pleasurable way.

"You liked that did you?" The mind rapist purred and rubbed his cheek against my chest before tilting his head and biting down once more.

This time I let out a scream because I could feel his venom enter my blood stream. It burned like dropping hot wax directly onto your skin. After a few moments it faded but not before another pain came about around my belly button. I screamed even louder this time and his hand went over my mouth to shut me up.

While it hurt it also caused my body to become paralyzed. I could not move and fear crept into my bones. I tried wiggling my fingers and felt them barely twitch. Cullen looked up at me from where he was licking patterns on my abdomen. _Why are you doing this to me?_

"Don't worry it won't last. In a moment you will be able to move again. Just wait until you feel the side effects. You'll thank me later. I learned this trick from reading my brothers minds." Why did I care what his creepy Brady Bunch family taught him about torture? "This isn't torture. You would know if it was trust me."

Crawling up my body he pressed his lips agaisnt mine. I could feel my body start to move as my lips danced with his. Suddenly I was hit with a wave of pure undiluted pleasure. My whole body felt like it was all connected by one certian nerve ending. Every touch of his fingers on my bare skin, the movement of his lips, it all sent my body into waves of pure pleasurable feelings. It was almost to much.

"See I told you." The leech smirked as his hands went to his belt buckle. "If you think that was good just you wait."

As he tried to undo his pants I noticed his hands were shaking. I furrowed my brow in confusion. Where was the overly arrogant leech now? What had him so nervous? The only time I had ever seen a man act like this was when- I errupted into roaring laughter and the leech glared at me.

"Your a virgin!" I choked and started laughing again. "A big old virgin!"

Growing he grabbed my hands once more and pinned me down growling in my face. "Shut your mouth! I am not a virgin your just crazy! Do I look like someone who abstains from sex? I'm a _vampire _who eats _people._"

"Know what else you are?" I asked with an 'I'm better than you' grin. "Your a _virgin_. A big old pile of innocence!"

"Shut your face!" He hissed and gave me what I guessed to be a threatening expression.

I kept laughing because this was just to good. The supposably badass vampire was nothing more than a virgin! You know those moments you will remember forever? Well this is most definately one of them.

TBC...

**AN: So I broke this chapter up again. I realized writing shorter chapters is easier for me. They get out faster and in the end they will make the story longer. So hopefully yall don't mind short chapters because it means faster updates and the story last longer! Also with shorter chapters I do not loose my inspiration.**

**So you all get to vote and tell me whose POV you want the actual sex scene to be in. Leah or Edward's?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Her laughing echoed in my ears and I growled. One thing I hated more than anything else in existance happened to be if someone laughed at me. Laughing with me is perfectly acceptable since I know I have a very amusing sense of humor but to laugh at something I did when it was not ment for amusement? _That _was a big no no in my book.

How dare this lowly she wolf _laugh _at _me! _Did she not know who I happened to be? I was Edward Cullen a powerful and dangerous vampire. I could snap her neck in less than a milisecond if I pleased. If I chose to do so I could destroy her whole family, her whole tribe in less than twenty four hours. I'm a force to be reckoned with. _Not _someone you should laugh at if you valued your life.

"A _virgin. _A blood sucking _virgin_!" This Leah Clearwater really must enjoy pain because here she is practically begging for it. "I should have suspected after the whole sixty nine on the way here. You were trying to make up for lacking something and now I know exactly what that is. You have no sexual experience which makes you as innocent as my baby brother!" Her laughter started all over again.

If she knew what's good for her she would surely shut her mouth soon before I ripped her pink tongue from her mouth. As much as I enjoyed what her tongue could do for me I was not above ripping it out to shut her up. Others parts of her body interested me more anyways. Her tonge wouldn't be to big of a loss.

After a moment a thought entered my mind. Was this she wolf also a virgin? Could she be laughing only to hide the fact she was innocent as well? Pinning her down with one arm on her stomach and the other holding her wrists, I lowered my head to her hip. Sucking in a deep breath I awaited her to scent to fill my nostrils.

Her overall smell was earthy like wet grass and overturned dirt. To put it simply she smelled like nature. Fresh and untouched yet by the pollution of this world. Another whiff held a hint of cinnamin but to my immense disapoint no trace of innocence in her system. Leah Clearwater was most definately _not _a virgin.

To be truthful I am not sure if this new knowledge pleased or depressed me. For obviousy reasons it caused me to become even more apprehensive. Knowing she had experience in areas which I did not made me question if this whole situation was really a good idea. Even though I happened to be vampire I still worried about what her opinion on my ability to please her would be.

Startled out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand reach down to undo my belt buckle I lifted my eyes to meet her gaze. "You know," She started while rubbing one of her legs against the back of my denim covered thigh. "this whole virgin thing is actually kind of hot. Knowing I'm going to be the one to break you in makes me very wet."

She must have seen my doutful expression because she somehow managed to pull one of her hands from the tight grasp I held it in. Moving her hand slowly down from where it had recently been pinned above her head, she placed it over mine. The one that rested on her stomach. Lifting my cold hand and taking it with her on her journey South.

"You doubt me." She stated with a cocky smirk letting me know who she thought to be superior in this situation. "Then why don't you see for yourself?"

Moving my hand to her dripping center she rubbed two of my fingers against her opening. Slick moisture dampened and coated my fingers. The she wolf brought my fingers to her mouth before sucking on them and rolling her tonge along the smooth skin as she drank in her own juices which rested on my slender fingers. She then bit down on the knuckle of my middle finger before popping both out of her mouth.

Moving my fingers down to her center though this time without her guidance, I slipped them into her wet folds once more. This time I took a moment to explore her most sensetive area seeing what pleased her and what movements got a negative reaction. I soon learned she liked it if I shoved my fingers as deeply as I could before swirling them around and curling them at the second knuckle. While I would do this my thumb would rub over the little bundle of nerves and her hips would jerk erratically. The faster I moved my thumb the more jerky her movements would be.

"Fuck!" She groaned grabbing fistfuls of the sheet with her hands curling her fingers around the fabric. "For a big old pile of innocence your not half bad." She mumbled thrusting her hips down against my fingers.

Soon she was gasping for air and I could feel a gush of warm liquid spill onto my hand. I smirked feeling rather accomplished. I may be a virgin but I could read minds so I knew Leah had just experienced and orgasm. _I _brought her the brink of pleasure before pushing her over the edge and I'd done it with only my fingers. Maybe this sex thing wouldn't be as complicated as I first beleived. So far it seemed to be simple mechanics.

"Let me see how you taste since you were rude and did not share my little wolf." I teased her while pulling my fingers from her and sucking them into my mouth. Her flavor differed from her scent. Instead of being a taste of soil or grass she tasted of spices and strange enough, a variety of herbs. Chives and Rosemary being the most dominant.

While I took the time to savor her flavor she had sat back up and had managed to undo my belt and the button to my jeans without my knowing. "While that was all good and fun leech I _really _want to fuck you stupid. So get your pants off and your cock out so I can get to it. I can't wait to devirginize...is that even a word?" She shook her head an continued with her little talk. "Anyways, like I said I want fuck you stupid so I can say I stole a blood suckers virginity."

I growled and kicked my pants off. Her comments were starting to eat away at my last nerves. If I wasn't so set on fucking my new pet I would've shoved my dick in her mouth to shut her the hell up. Her yammering was starting to ruin the moment not that this could ever be described as overly romantic.

"Aw is Mr. Leechy angry I teased him about his virginity?" Her tone mimicked that of someone mocking a young child.

It infuriated me and sent red hot anger coursing in my venom filled veins. My fingers tangled in her hair and I watched with twisted glee as her head was forced backwards and her neck exposed to my hungry gaze. I was beyonded tempted to sink my fangs into the dark skin of her throat.

Before I could act on my desires though the russet skinned enchantress pushed me back by my shoulders until my back landed against the soft matress. Next she crawled on top of me with her breasts dangling enticingly above my waiting mouth. I could not fight the urge to left my head up and bit one of her rose colored nipples. Not wanting the other breast to feel left out I massaged it roughly with my free hand.

Leah's reaction caught me off guard. As I enjoyed her soft tits and the way the molded around my fingers and mouth she had grabbed my erection and placed it at her soft entrance. I could feel her wetness soak my head but before I could get used to the feeling she sank down on me completely and I felt a throaty moan so raw and full of pleasure I could hardly accept it came from me.

Never had I expected sex to be like this. The muscled of my abdomen tightened as Leah bit and sucked on my pulse point. Her nails scraping along my stomach roughly as she lifted herself up and nearly off of me completely before slamming back down. My head actually began to spin and I felt at a loss of control. Something I had never felt before in my entire existance both more or vampiric alike.

She was so warm on the inside and that made me wonder if it was a wolf thing or were all living women as warm? If so how did human men stand it? To me it felt as if I was on fire from where we were joined. Despite the fact I did not know exactly what I was suposed to do my body seemed to have directions my brain lacked. My hips moved with hers. She would slam herself down and I would thrust up. It's almost as if we were making silent music.

Why did I deny myself this for so long? Centuries I could've been enjoying feelings I could not describe and yet a part of me nagged at the back of my mind saying Leah was the only one who could bring about these feelings. I pushed the voice away and continued to loose myself in the sensations we created together.

The wolf girls thoughts spurred me on to move faster and harder. Apparently she felt pleasure from the cold temperature of my body. Her nipples puckered to the point her brain screamed painful but still she did not pull my hand away or push my mouth off of her. She _liked _the discomfort. Infact she got off on it.

Speaking of getting off it was not long before I felt myself explode inside of her. My hips jerked as I came in spurts. My mouth falling from her breast to growl in pleasure before I pulled her up my body, careful not to pull out of her yet, and sink my fangs into her thigh. She screamed and convulsed around me which caused me to cum for a second time in a matter of less than a few minutes.

Removing my teeth from her thigh I twisted both my pointer fingers in the ends of her long dark silky hair before pulling her head down with one tug to meet her lips with mine in a fierce kiss full of tongues, teeth, and blood. My fangs sliced her bottom lips all the way through and I could feel her blood trickle down my chin and wiped it away with her hair.

I could feel her try to scowl into our kiss but it did not end up as very menacing considering the fact I could not see the almost scowl. Pulling away from the kiss I licked the blood away and sliced my own tongue on my teeth before running the blood over her mangled lip. Instantly it healed and I pulled her against my chest.

Already I could feel and heaf her heart slow as sleep began to take over her thoroughly worn out body. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" I asked with a satisfied smirk not expecting her to answer.

I should've known she would never let me have the last word. "Shouldn't I be asking you that my no longer a big pile of innocence fuck buddy?"

Never did I get to reply because as soon as she spoke the words her body and mind fell into unciousnness. I just lay beside her not bothering to cover us with a sheet. The truth was I may be an evil badass blood drinking vampire but even I had a romantic side. I wanted to enjoy a nice cuddle and bask in the after glow of a very satisfying sexual experience. What was wrong with that?

TBC...

**AN: There you go you all got the sex you have been waiting for! I do hope it was not a disapointment. I wrote within a couple hours so I am very proud of myself! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**In the next chapter Leah and Alice meet hehe :) What do you think is going to happen? How will Alice react to a wolf? How will Leah react to a crazy midget like vampire? Will Edward do anything? Do you think this experience satisfied his need for Leah?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I felt a cold breath hit my cheek and buried my face further down into the sheets of the bed. I guessed it to be Edo the wierdo leech trying to rouse me for yet another round of sex. Many times during the night I would wake up to cold hands traveling the length of my body or sometimes even lips.

When I opened my eyes I always met a pair of bright red ones and a fuck me stupid smile. He did not disapoint either. He indeed did fuck me stupid every time and that's the reason I didn't bite his dick off for waking me up. He made no sleep _really _worth it. This whole not needing to sleep made him very appealing. I did not have to worry about him not having energy for sex.

I can admit a few times during the dark hours of the night with the moon shining down through the window it was I who initiated the mind blowing sex. The only excuse I can come up with is the fact I haven't had sex since Sam and this man though dead could set my nerve endings on fire with a few simple words.

Shifting in bed I realized that the cool breath was on the wrong side of the bed. The mind raping parasite would've had me on my back with either his face between my thighs or his mini evil but oh so satisfying leech penis buried deep inside of me by now. He would not just lay there letting his overly sweet breath caress my cheek. No evil incarnite with bronze hair would have made a move by this point in time.

Aslo I am pretty sure I heard the weirdo get up and leave a few hours ago. He'd mentioned something about working up an apetite. I took that as a sign my awesome sexual abilities and talent had left him hungry for more and he needed to feed to keep his stamina up. I did not bother trying to stop him because in the end he would kill no matter what I did. Unless of course I killed him and to be honest I'm not posative I could take him down.

Did that mean it was someone else in the room with me right now? A human could never have breath this cold even in the dead of winter. That could only lead me to beleive it ment another leech was in the room with me. Who knew if this one were like the mind raper? Maybe Eddie the weirdo leech had an arch enemy. Maybe I am about to become a mid morning snack for some hungry blood sucker hell bent on revenge?

Opening my brown eyes I was met with a pair of red ones but as I supsected they did not belong to my until recently virgin bed buddy. They instead were attached to a tiny girl with crazy spiked up hair the ends dyed a multitude of different colors. Her hair looked like a rainbow threw up all over the top of her head.

She had tiny pixie like features. If I did not know better I would've mistaken her for a child. She's so small I'd wager a guess she was half midget or dwarf. Ha! Maybe she was related to the lollipop guild from Wizard of Oz. As I looked her over and saw her gothic style clothing I changed my mind. She's the evil undead version of the lollipop guild. Or maybe this chick happened to be like part minature fairy. She had to be Tinkerbelle's evil twin sister.

"Who are you?" Our words were spoken at the exact same time except I had added the word hell in there somewhere before the end.

Raising my eyebrow at the girl I wrapped the sheet around my body. Why did everyone seem to want to see me naked? "Since I know who I am I really don't feel the need for you know. It's for me to know and you to never find out until you get me answers I am looking for evil Tinkerbelle."

The small leech jumped on the bed landing in a cross legged position gracefully. She smiled at me brightly and I wanted to ask if she were insane. Yet she meet beat to the punch by asking a question of her own first. "Where is my brother?"

"Whose your brother?" I leaned my back against the pillows and played stupid.

I still did not know if this mini leech was here to kill me or trying to be my friend. I could not be absolutely sure if she's telling the truth either. Blood suckers aren't known for being honest as far as I know. If they were they'd be called honest suckers or something equally as lame. For all I knew this could be some kind of set up. Hell the mind reading weirdo could be behind it all and this could all be some sort of wierd test. If it were the wrong answer could get me killed.

A snort and eye roll from blood sucking Tinkerbelle was part of her reply to my apparentlly stupid question. "The one you so obviously fucked for hours on end. I can smell him all over you."

Descreatly as I could I tilted my head to try and smell myself. I didn't smell any different than I usually did. Ok maybe a little bit more sweaty but that's all. "Mini leech haven't you been told the whole smelling me thing is kinda creepy?"

"Trust me your scent is repulsive. I am trying to not choke on your stench. I can only stand it now because it is masked by my brothers scent." She lifted her tiny hand and pinched her nose with her thumb and pointer finger.

Her discust due to my scent was obvious but she didn't smell like a basket of roses either so she had nothing to say about _my _scent. Her stench total beat mine on the gross out scale. Her kind reminded of flowers which had been dipped in decomposing body parts.

Biting my tongue on the smells conversation I started a new topic. Or should I say I went back to an earlier one. "I am starting to think that this brother of yours is all in your head since you won't give me his name. Also you have been watching me for a while and I hate to tell ya midgetI if your looking for some wierd threesome crap with myself and this brother of yours you better think again."

"As if. I just wanted to see the girl who took my brothers virginity. Women have been trying for years to pop his man cherry and yet your the one to accomplish this. Why?" Her dead red eyes traveled over my face over and over again.

A chill shot down my spine from the intensity of her penetrating gaze. What was she hoping to find? Some reason as to why her undead brother chose me and not some whore off the streets? Did she think I had cast some sort of spell on Edo the wierdo? Dude what if she thought I was like a succubus and only wanted Edward so I could kill him or would it be unkill him? Whatever I honestly do not care. She can look all she wants yet she'll never know anything about me. Hardly anyone did anymore especially not my family.

Shaking off her stare I shrugged in boredom acting as if I did not care about anything in this world. Basically I acted as my usual self. "Oh your brother is Edo the wierdo. Ya I popped his cherry good and hard last night."

My whole body tingled as I remembered everything we did through the night. Things I could _never _tell my mother for it would cause her to have a heart attack. We had done things to eachothers bodies which I hadn't known to be possible. Things I should not want to do again but send me to hell for my thoughts, I _did _want it to have an encore. Then another one and another after that.

Little leechette cringed and wrinkled her nose. I wagered a guess she was remembering the sounds she and whoever else may have been with her had been forced to listen to for hours on end. "You don't have to tell me that. I heard you guys and I wanted to come see who you were but Jasper wouldn't let me. At first everyone thought he was watching porn from all the moaning and groaning you two did through the night."

I knew she wanted to embarass me by informing me everyone around her had heard us but all she did was annoy me to no end. "So I sound like some big breasted porn star? I don't know if I should feel offended or not."

"Take it as a compliment. Big breasted porn stars have come on to Edward plenty of times and still he said no. For some reason he saved himself...for you." The way the tiny serial killer say 'for you' made me think she saw me as nothing but dirt under her shoe. Something aweful that she could not quite understand why anyone would willing want. Her blood sucking mind raping brother included.

Locking my jaw I sent a glare in her direction. A low snarl ripped through my tightly clenched teeth. "That just gives me the warm fuzzies inside."

The still unnamed leech simply smirked. If I did not know any better I would think she found me, dare I say it...amusing. "It should. None of us ever thought Edward would find someone. He's kind of a loner."

"First off I am not his someone. I'm not his anything. Secondly, why do I care if he is a loner or not? I got what I wanted from him so it's end of story." While I spat these words tinged with hate I forced myself to beleive them.

I really was not anything to him other than his first fuck. Just like he was not anything to me other than a release from the pain Sam brought down on me day after day. The bronze haired leech filled a womanly ache and since it had been sated there is no longer a reason for myself, the amazing she wolf I happen to be, to ever think about him again. It was alright while it lasted but that was the end of it.

I would _not _let myself get attached to the enemy. Saving my life did not count since he had gotten something from it in the end. I'd repayed the debt owed and let him live so he better consider himself lucky and let sleeping dogs be. I hope he went out and found some second hand leech pussy and not stalk me. He seemed the creepy stalker, watch you while you sleep kind of person. I would not allow myself to become his next obsession.

My thoughts were knocked clean out of my head by the expression on killer Tinks face. She seemed almost confused by what I had just said moments before. "But you fed off him right?"

I tilted my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Would this conversation _never _end? All I wanted was sleep. And maybe more sex but mostly sleep. "Why is that important?"

The childlike parasite crouched on her knees and shoved her face so close to mine I could feel her breath. The dead dwarfette had entered my personal space and I did not like that one bit. I tended to enjoy my freedom without having to worry about someone popping my private bubble.

"Geeze do you know nothing about vampires?" She questioned after another long stare aimed at me.

Shaking my head I stood up with the sheet still firmly wrapped around my body. It's about time I ended this conversation. I needed to head home even if it is the last place I'd rather be. "Sorry dwarfette but I do not spend my time researching leeches and there sex lives."

"Maybe you should then you would know what you have gotten yourself into." I had become unable to see her expression since I was on a mission searching for my clothes. Though I could still hear her low muttered words.

"Care to elaborate on that?" I tried my best to sound bored as I questioned her. It would do no good to let her know how fucking curious I actually happened to be. I could not stop wondering what she had ment.

Getting on my knees I looked under the bed but could still not find my thong undies. Where did they go? Had Edo the wierdo eaten them or something? "Damnit! Where the fuck are my underwear?"

"Looking for this?" My head shot up at a very familiar voice. My eyes met that of Edward. I saw him dangling my lacy thong in his long pale fingers. He was wearing a smirk which suddenly disapeared when he saw the other girl in the room. His expression turned to one of rage and annoyance. "Alice get out before I throw you out. My friend and I need to have a chat."

The small annoying blood sucker who now had a real name (though I liked my very creative pet names better.) stomped her foot and crossed her arms. She really did not want to go but I could see her brother wasn't giving her a choice. His firey glare made me shiver and it was not directed my way. I could see the smaller leech figit under his gaze before sighing rather dramatically and storming out of the room. When she slammed the door the whole room shook.

I did not utter one word as I slip one of his shirts over my head. You see I arrived with no clothes but Edward had run back to my place when I was sleeping I assumed and grabbed some. The shirt had been my mothers and much to small so I took one of his. I had put my panties on after sex round two but they did not stay on for very long obviously.

The bronze haired leech rested against the door with his arms crossed. My panties dangling from his fingers. "Going somewhere?"

I snatched up my shorts from the dresser. "Yeah home."

"You can't leave yet my little wolf." As I headed in the direction of the door the mind rapist waved my underwear in my face. "I still have your panties."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked while reaching for the doornob. "Ya? Well I still have your virginity and I do not give refunds."

Pulling the door open was not a viable option since he was pressed up against the wooden surface. His body blocking my escape. One of his pale hands wrapped around my elbow. "Maybe I was not satisfied with your services. I think you should remind me why I should not kill you. What do you say Leah? Are you ready for yet _another _round of mind blowing sex or are you really that anxious to get home to people who don't give a shit about you?"

Raising my eyes to meet his I saw his desire for yours truly. My expression most likely mirrored his. What can I say to defend myself other than the fact he made me hornier than a rabbit on viagra. Also he had a point. What did I have waiting me at home that could match sex? Home could wait a few more hours.

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. I had fun writing Alice and Leah. At the end I enjoyed writing Leah and Edward as well. My lovely girl gave me the idea for the 'I still have your panties' line. Anyways please let me know what you thought! Oh also another round of sex in the next chapter. I know lots of you wanted more of that so I will give it to you.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When I had come back from hunting to find Alice in my room I'd been furious. She _knew _very well how I felt about her invasion to my privacy. For me to find her not only in my _private _room but also chatting up _my _shifter, well it set me off. If I wanted Alice to know about Leah I would've told her on my own time and on my own terms. Yet Alice would never let that be considering she is the way she is. The words waiting and patience _aren't _in her vocabulary.

So I did what I had to. I threatened to throw her out of my room. She is lucky I did not do worse once I heard her thoughts. _Oh Edward shes fiesty. Can Jasper and I borrow her sometime? _That comment had earner her a warning growl. Leah _belonged_ to _me_. She was _mine_. I wouldn't be sharing her with anyone especially my family members. _They _all had mates and didn't need to use mine when I'd just found her.

When I first met the she wolf there had definately been an attraction. She was beautiful in an exotic kind of way and her personality differed from everyone else surrounding her. Of course I had been drawn to her because of this. I figured I would play with her before making her my next meal. She hadn't disapointed either and because of that I realized she wasn't merely a plaything.

When we fucked I felt a connection between us. Something deeper than love or lust. Something older than mortals themselves. A primal connection a vampire feels when it finds the one they were made for. I had never felt this connection for myself but I had experienced it through my brothers, sisters, and parents minds. As soon as we had physically connected _I _had finally experienced it first hand.

Suprise had been the main emotion I felt when I realized this _she wolf _to be my mate. I had always figured _if_ I was to find my mate it would be another vampire or possibly even a human though the thought of my mate as _human _caused my insides to twist uncomfortably. I always thought it _wrong _and _discusting _for vampires to mate with humans. A bit hypocritical considering all vampires had once been part of the mortal world yet someone since being turned I felt myself higher than mere mortals. So if I was to have a mate which was _not _vampire then a _she wolf _did not seem so bad.

When I had left I told Leah it was to hunt. That had been partially true. I _had _hunted but also went to her home of La Push. My plan had been to kill her pack to stop them from interferring in my future with the she wolf. I would have went through with it and yet I stopped to think on her reaction. If out of the blue her family and friends ended up dead she would jump to me for obvious reasons.

When I came to this conclussion I realized again I would have to change my plans slightly. Knowing my she wolf for only a short while I still knew she would not like to be forced into anything. The fact she was mate would anger her and so I would not tell her right away. I would use our bond of blood to my advantage. Manipulate her feelings because the call of my blood would always be a part of her now. I would enter her dreams and do whatever I must to turn her against her human ties.

In the end _she _would be the one to kill her family. I would only have to set things in motion. It would take time but what did a vampire such as I have other than endless amounts of time? I could drag this out for decades if I had to. In fact I would make a game of it. Mind games were my specialty and I wouldn't waste this oppurtunity to have a good time. I'd bend Leah to my will and break her spirit before then rebuilding her into something strong and powerful.

I would make her stronger for her own good. A mate worthy of me. I would drive the humanity from her soul so as to not run risk of her corrupting me. I would not allow her to infect me with her human emotions. Humanity was a disease and I would rid her of it. I already started when I force fed her my blood. Things were going according to plan and I could not be happier.

After I had chose not to kill her family and make La Push a land covered with death and blood shed for the moment, I headed back to the hotel. A round of rough sex sounded fun right about now. I had hunted and was full with no annoying burn in the back of my throat and my stamina completely replenished. Sex with my wolf sounded like an appealing idea.

Maybe I would tie her up this time? Alice and Rosalie had given me those iron cuffs for Christmas as a joke saying I would need them to keep a woman by my side. At the time I was furious at them for joking at my expense but now I apperiated their teasing. The cuffs would make for an interesting night indeed. The imagine of Leah Clearwater cuffed to the bed had my jeans becoming to tight rapidly.

Finally I had made it back and at this particular moment I stood in front of my wolf as she rushed pulling off her shorts and _my _shirt. I strode past her to the dresser where I kept the iron cuffs. This would be the first time I used them and the idea excited me. Maybe she would fight against them? That would be even better.

To have her fucking me while chained in one position. Or maybe I could force her to her knees while in them and make her suck me off. I could see her on her knees with my hands tangled in her hair pulling roughly. Ahh the possibilities were endless. An eternity to think of new and interesting sex games had me down right giddy on the inside.

I dropped her panties on the floor carelessly as I opened the drawer where my cuffs were hidden. Not like she would be needing them any time in the near future. Smirking in triumph I pulled the iron cuffs from there resting place and turned to face a now naked Leah Clearwater. Did I mention how sexy she was without clothing? Absolutely fuckable.

Holding the heavy chains up with two fingers I smirked and waved them in her face like I had with her panties earlier. "Tell me my little wolf does bondage interest you?"

TBC...

**AN: This was going to have sex but I thought it would be good to dive into Edward's thoughts for a little bit. To see what he was thinking and some of his plans. There will definately be sex in the next chapter but I thought this chapter was needed and quite frankly I loved writing it. Evil Edward is so much **_**fun **_**to write. The possibilities with him are endless. Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chappy :)**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Two hours later Leah was dangling in front of me hanging from the chains I had cleverly pinned to the ceiling. Her back was red and raw from where I'd taken my belt to her. At first it was punishment for when she sassed me but then she started to like it and through a bitch fit when I tried to put it away. Being a gentleman I continued to lash her with the belt and loving every sound she made.

That same belt was now discarded on the floor as I stood behind my wolf and took her from behind. My fingers digging into her hip bones and my lips gently caressing her shoulder blades and base of her neck. My rythme was slow and torture according to her mind. She didn't like slow because to her it brought back memories of love and whenever love was mentioned Sam Uley popped into her mind followed by a wave of anger.

Her anger only made me want to keep doing things which annoyed her. I wanted to see her snap and become the animal I knew she could be. I kept pushing and pushing and yet she didn't snap. She had a wall of protection around her. Seems her pack had been tormenting my wolf since she first phased and because of this she could almost anything and not let it affect her. All this ment was I'd have to up my game. Later on there would be plenty of time for that. Right now I wanted to fuck her until she screamed my name over and over again.

"Do it again." She begged and thrust back against me. Her words coming out as a pant.

Sweat covered every inch of her body and the feeling of her slick body rubbing against mine had become very pleasurable. I nipped at the skin of her collarbone a few times without giving her an answer. Let her suffer for a few moments while waiting for my reply. I knew what she's asking of me the question is do I give it to her?

I had let my mate in the full extent of my powers. It had not been my first intention since I wanted to use my powers to help manipulate her. I am still not sure _why _I told her what I could do. It sort of slipped out with my meaning for it to. Ofcourse she couldn't be satisfied with my words explaining my ability she had to see it first hand. The mind reading she knew about but the manipulating dreams not so much.

When I had showed her a vision of us in the woods fucking hard and rough in a puddle of blood belonging to her pack brothers Leah had been oddly disturbed and arroused at the same time. It freaked her out to imagine fucking in blood but at the same time I made her feel things, in the fantasy atleast, which caused her to rethink her feelings of discust.

"What's the magic word?" I teased still nipping at her throat.

"I'll suck you off while in chains if you do." My wolf girl had quickly learned I liked seeing her on her knees. She figured the quickest way to get what she wanted would be by bending to my demands. I knew she would be a quick learner.

"Since you asked so nicely I think I will." I replied while removing my hands from her hips to rest on her temples.

If someone was awake while I sent images into their mind it was easier if I happened to be touching them. It made it alot easier. Since I know Leah loved to be in control I put into her mind a vision of our positions switched. Instead of her chained up it was me. The she-wolf in front of me on her knees obviously. Hey I know what I liked and the thought of Leah on her knees had me thrusting into her from behind even faster.

_"Tell me what you want." Vision Leah said seductively while at the same time running her dark hands up my thighs. Her nails scraping over my skin making me quiver._

_"You know what I want mutt." I growled trying to manuever my lower body so I could get my dick where it desperately wanted to be. Her warm mouth taunting me with the way her tongue popped out to make an appearance before disapearing just as quickly._

_I only managed to bump her pouty lips with my head and when that occured she chuckled darkly as she pulled her head away. "Hey if you continue to be rude I may have to punish you. I can promise you it won't be the way your hoping. I could get up and walk out leaving you here-"_

_My dream self didn't really like the idea of her leaving me chained up so with one tug the chains came unbolted from the ceiling as I grabbed her up in my arms before pinning her to the wall. "Don't you know you shouldn't make threats?" I questioned before entering her._

The vision ended with me plunging into her warm depth's. Leah moaned and her walls clamped around me as I moved my hands from her temple to grab her breast's and pinch her nipples roughly. As soon as she came I followed and moved to collapse on my bed leaving Leah hanging there.

"Uhh Hello?" Leah complained a few minutes later. "What the hell? Let me down from here Edo the wierdo!" When I continued to ignore her she tugged on the chains but they only rattled groaning in protest to her attempts at escape. "If you don't release me-"

Rolling on my side I met her angry eyes. "You'll what? Talk me to death she-wolf?"

A growl echoed from her lips. "I have places I need to be-"

Again I chose to interrupt her. "Exactly why I don't plan on releasing you anytime soon. Your going to run off to your pack and that I cannot allow to happen." By this point I had started to stroke my cock slowly. It already had begun to harden. "Besides I will make it up to you. That and you don't really want to leave do you Leah?"

Throwing my legs over the side of the bed I fell in my knees in front of her. Looks like I would have to entice her to stay with me a while longer. While the chains had been fun I wasn't ready to let her go quite yet. She needed to realize I wasn't a good guy. I would keep her here against her will if I had to. There's nothing she could do which would change my mind.

My mate hissed and went to kick me but I caught her leg below the knee. "What do you think you can do to make it worth my while leech?" Smirking at her hidden challenge I began to kiss up her leg.

TBC..

**AN: Another chapter for all my readers. I have been writing alot today and while the chapters are short there are more of them. I have a few ideas of what will happen in the next chapter but I am not sure what way I want to go. If you have ideas let me know! I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I couldn't believe that leech would try to keep me here. I kept my end of the bargin and it is only fair he kept his. Talking my way out of the chains hadn't worked but fucking my way out of them had. I let Edo the wierdo fuck me stupid three more times and then pretended to fall asleep again. After a good hour of faking sleep, which by the way is extremely hard since I had to keep my mind blank, he undid the chains and put me down in the bed.

It was wierd pretending to be unconcious because when he lifted my body he was almost, dare I say it, tender. He didn't grab me roughly or toss me to the bed without care. The leech gently set me down and caressed my face with the back of his hand. He whispered something as well but I couldn't pick it up enough to make it out. When he kissed my forhead I had to force myself to remain still.

So here I was waiting hours and hours for him to leave even if were for only a few minutes. A minute would be enough time for me to escape even though I had no idea why I bothered. Why was I so eager to rush home? What was waiting for me there? Sam probably wanted to go another round with beat the she-wolf and my mom wouldn't care if I dropped dead. Seth would be worried but maybe I could get a message to him. Let him know I was alive.

Yet why would I stay? Sex with the mind reading leech was amazing dont get me wrong, but it couldn't last forever. Or maybe it could since he was dead and all but sex whether it be amazing or not could not keep me tied to his side for the rest of my life. There were things I still wanted. A family, to get married, to find love. None of these things I wanted with a creature of the night.

I wanted to travel the world and experience things I had never before. I wanted to finish school and go to college. I wasn't the type to just take orders and live at home for the rest of my life. I wasn't going to be the pack bitch forever-

A smooth voice interrupted my mental rant. A cold hand caressed my bare stomach. "You can be my bitch if your unhappy with your pack."

Rolling on my side to face Edo the wierdo I knew my feigning sleep was up. "Screw you leech. I belong to no man."

Long slender fingers found their way to my opening and I closed my legs suddenly not feeling like fucking. That was a new emotion when the mind reading leech happened to be in the room. "I'm not a man so technically that statement doesn't apply to me. Also, who said I was giving you a choice?"

My russet hands immediately grasped his shoulders as I used my strength to flip us. I slapped his hand away and positioned him at my entrance. "I am not property. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

As I slammed myself down on him the bronze haired bloodsucker flipped us over and pinned down his hands pushing against my shoulders. "I am pretty sure I _do _own you mutt. Your begging for me to fuck you every five minutes. You wouldn't be able to last and hour without me."

Snorting in amusement I thrust my hips down and against his as he thrust upwards. "Please," I rolled my eyes. "First thing is I wasn't the one who was a virgin before all this started. Secondly, I didn't have to chain people up so they would have sex with me. When you have to kidnap a fuck buddy it is a really bad sign mind rapist."

Once more the leech flipped us over. By this point I was riding him. His hips pressed against mine as his teeth scraped over my left nipple. Now I realized why he had flipped us again. He liked it when I was on top since it gave him great access to my breasts.

I gripped his hair and yanked hard enough so if he were human his hair would be coming out in clumps. "If you really get lonely enough I am pretty sure that little sister of yours, evil Tinkerbelle would be willing to fuck you. Or if not fuck then most definately suck you off. I know my skills are mind blowing but I have better things to do than you."

His growl vibrated against my breast as he sucked my nipple into his mouth. He let it drop with a wet plop. "You better not have better things or people to do. As I said dog I am not giving you a choice in the matter. Do you honestly think you could escape me? I don't have to sleep and you do. I have all the time in the world and can afford to wait. Can you?"

"Pretty sure I can outlast you in the waiting game. It's only a matter of time." It was true since he would eventually need to hunt.

I make sure to quickly shield that thought so he wouldn't catch on to my plan. Instead I reached between us and stroked the base of his cock. It worked in keeping him distracted for the moment. The leech growled and sank his teeth into my neck. Usually he would bite me when he came but it took me a moment before I realized he was still drinking and I was growing dizzy. What the? -

Then it hit me. He was going to make me pass out from blood loss so I couldn't leave. Damnit! Smart parasite he was. I had to give him this round he had won. Before the blackness took over I managed to stutter out one word. "Fuck.."

Then the world was gone and even in darkness I could hear his laughter and feel him explode inside me as he drank deep. Oh I would get him back if it was the last thing I ever did. Leah Clearwater was never out smarted.

TBC...

**AN: So I hope you all liked this chapter and I know it is short. Sorry about that but I thought a small update better than none. I liked the bantering they did I found it amusing. In the next chapter Leah manages to escape but is waiting for her back home? Give me your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"How long are you going to keep me here you red eyed weirdo?" I was sitting on the bed in the hotel room flicking through the channels.

I had nothing better to do since I couldn't leave. I have kind of given up hope because every single time I try to get away, I end up failing. I got close once when he was out hunting. I had managed to get to the lobby when some scarred blonde man and the gothic fairy saw me making a break for it. I was fast, but that scarred one was faster. Since my almost escape I have been watched like a hawk.

"I haven't quite decided yet." The mind rapist came to sit behind me and cringed at the feel of his hands resting on my shoulders. They were way to close my throat for my liking. "I thought about keeping you around until I got bored. Usually I am one to get bored pretty quickly. You seem to be the exception to that. I find you fascinating and I do not see myself tiring of you anytime soon. Maybe in ten or twenty years, but definitely not before then. I could always kill and leave your body for your family to find and yet where would that leave me?"

The way he casually talked about keeping me for ten for twenty years as if were minutes had me totally flabbergast. I couldn't be held captive for ten or twenty years! I had a life to live. Well maybe it wasn't exactly the best life, but it was mine damn it and I don't want to spend it with the blood drinking mind rapist. I couldn't stand him unless we were fucking and we couldn't fuck for twenty years straight without stopping. It would be pretty damned awesome if you could, but I am still partly human and pretty sure it would kill me or put me in a coma or something. Though coma may start to look good if I was forced to stay with him and his family for years on end.

"Why don't just go abduct someone who actually likes you? Might be kind of hard, but I don't believe it is impossible." I clicked off the television so I could turn to face him. He let me do so before placing his hands in exactly the same spot as before. "I'm human partly and I have needs. Needs other than just sex. I have to eat and I cannot live off the vending machine shit you try to feed me. I need real food and I have to get out outside in the fresh air once in a while. This isn't 'Flowers in the Attic' and you can't keep me inside all the time. It is not healthy. I want to run and exercise. I am a wolf and to be stuck in one place all the time is cruel. Not that I am saying you are Mr. caring, but you just made it clear you are not ready to see me dead."

I could see him listening to my words and thinking them over in his head. "If I allowed you a bit of freedom would you stay? I will keep you locked up and yet you have a point. I am willing to give you some of your demands. We can take it slow and if you behave you will earn more freedoms. Do you accept these terms?"

I wanted to smack him in the face and tell him I wasn't some sort of fucking pet. Then I realized that this could be the only way to have any freedom at all. Until I could figure out how to get out of here anyways. Maybe if we were outside in a crowd I could make a break for it. He wouldn't risk exposing what he was. That would be my way out. I just knew it and as soon as it came in to my mind, I pushed it in to the very back of my mind so he couldn't pick it from my brain.

"It works for now." I said with a hint of annoyance. I could admit to myself it wasn't horrible here. I did not get beat on a daily basis so that was a step up from living in La Push. "I think you should let me go outside right now."

In a flash he was up and gone. I blinked a few times wondering where the fuck he went. I eyed the door and quickly jumped to my feet. I ran as fast as I could and had gotten my hand wrapped around the door knob when something cool, metal, and leather wrapped around my throat. My hands shot up to grab at my throat and a quick click had me spinning around to find the leech behind me with a leash in his hand.

"No fucking way!" I tugged at the collar around my neck and when I tried to undo it I felt a sharp zap shoot through my fingers. "You prick! You got me a fucking shock collar? I'm not your pet! I demand you take this off right this second or I'll-" Another sharp zapping sensation shot down my spine and I bared my teeth when I saw him clicking a button on a little remote thing in his hand.

"Did you really think I am that stupid?" His lips twitched in amusement. "Did you honestly believe I would allow you to walk around town without making sure you couldn't leave or attempt to escape in anyway? Besides my new pet, I really like this look on you."

"You son of cock sucking leech whore!" I made a move to grab him, but boom he hit the button again and I fell to my knees.

"Sit." He mocked seeing me on my knees. "Good girl Fido. I like that and so that is what I will call you from now on. If you're a good dog Fido then I promise to get you a Scooby snack or two." When I opened my mouth to bitch at him, he pressed the shock button once more. I quivered in pain and that bronze haired bastard had the fucking nerve to smirk at me. "I enjoy this new toy. Now I know why Alice used it on Jasper a few month's ago. They used it for more kinky reasons of course, but I am sure we will eventually reach that stage of our relationship."

"Relationship?" I scoffed and tried to get up again, but that damn shock crawled up my spine. When I got my hands on him, he would be a fucking dead leech. I would show no remorse. Not a single ounce. "What kind of fucked up mind do you have? You and I are not in a relationship and never will we be-" I gritted my teeth at the already familiar pain.

"Did I say you could speak?" He snapped and crouched down in front of me to pat me on the head. "I'll have you sufficiently trained soon enough. I am truly looking forward to teaching you some new tricks."

TBC…

**AN: I know this is a short chapter and I am sorry, but I wanted to post something cause everyone wanted an update. The next will be better, I have just got to get back in to writing it. I am sure I will get the hang of it soon. I do hope you like the update. I thought it was alright. Give me your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had to admit I loved the state of Washington. Only there would I be able to walk around in the day and not have to worry about bursting in to a walking disco ball as my brother Emmett loved to put it. The constant cover of clouds from the light of the sun made it so I could pretend to be another human walking around. Nobody would ever be able to guess I was not human unless they were something supernatural as well. This would allow me to easily blend in.

Not that I could blend in at this moment. Walking down the streets of Port Angeles holding a leash which held an angry, swearing, Native American woman on the other end tended to gather strange looks and reactions. I couldn't hold in my chuckle as a mother of three hurried her children across while shooting me a looking stating how she thought me to be the devil. She wasn't very far off point. In some culture I would be considered the devil or a devil at the very least. Depending on which culture you were referring to. Some believed in only the one and others believed there were many. You had to love the human world today and the way humans reacted to different things. If I had done something like this fifty years ago there would've been a much worse reaction. Nowadays it was more common even if you did not see it a lot in places such as this.

"If you feel the urge to urinate on the side of the street I will not be cleaning it up." I told my lover as we headed to the nearest place which served steaks or burgers. My she-wolf wanted a real meal and I supposed I could grant her this one request. I am sure starving to death would not be the best way to go.

"Another dog joke?" She snapped and paused to turn and bare her teeth in my direction.

The little controller in my other automatically hit the button which would send a jolt of electricity down her spine. I wrapped arm free arm around her waist to keep her from falling to her knees. To most people it would seem as if I were simply showing a moment of affection her. Only she and I knew the truth. I did not want to draw any more attention to the pair of us than we were already receiving. I could feel her body shake violently for a few seconds.

"I've told that you need to learn how to address me properly. Any unpleasantness you are feeling is brought on due to your own stubbornness." I told her and rubbed her back to help relieve the pain. In my mind I was doing this for her own good. She needed to learn and this is one of the least painful methods I could've used on her. She should be thanking me for showing her such kindness.

My she-wolf growled and pushed me off of her. "Don't think I don't know your fucking game! You feel the need to dominate me because that is the only way you could ever control me."

I could feel my eyes darken ever so slightly. "Leah you are walking on very thin ice as it is. I suggest you keep your opinions to me about yourself or I will take you home without feeding you. Let me get one thing straight and clear for you. I am doing you a favor because I feel strangely drawn to you. My feelings aside, I do not like to be talked down to and you better remember who you are talking to."

"Oh I remember." She said with an air of confidence as she took the two steps needed to reach me. Her smile grew dark as she leaned in to whisper in to my ear. "Not that you leave that much of a lasting expression. Maybe that's the real reason you need me. Because you need someone to feed your ego in bed. I'm a good liar I know."

I could feel the last of my control slipping. I did not even bother with the shock collar since I was past the point anger. I had moved on to rage. Already I had reached my boiling point. With Alice and Rosalie it took more to get me to the point I wanted to snap. With the Quilette female it seemed to only take seconds. I wasn't quite sure what to make of this information. I could not determine if it were a good sign or a bad one. How would I ever be able to control her if I became unable to control my own emotions? I'd felt more with her in a period of a few days than I had with anyone else in my unnaturally long time existing on this earth.

"Remember your place dog." I hissed and grabbed her by the arm. I started dragging her back towards the hotel. My brief moment of kind was long over. I had tried to be nice and this is the thanks I got? "Without me you would be nothing more than a rotting corpse. Long forgotten by those who are supposed to love you. The maggots would be feeding on your flesh and your soul would be burning in hell."

"Never been much of a religious person." She commented acting as if my sudden snap was nothing.

This only enforced my theory that she needed to learn her place. Needed to learn who the fuck she was messing with. The best way to do this would be mental torture. Many different scenarios passed through my head as we got back to my room. I quickly pulled out my phone and told Jasper and Alice I needed their help. The best way to break this girl would be by stripping her humanity away piece by piece. Then maybe she would finally be a worthy mate to me.

When my scarred brother and pixie like sister arrived I told them to watch her while I went to retrieve something. I went down to the lobby and in to the attaching bar. My eyes scanned the area quickly and I saw a lone blond sitting at the bar. No doubt she was waiting for company. I quickly made my way over to her. I sat next to her and ordered a drink. Not that I would need the liquid inside of the glass, but I would need the glass itself.

I turned to offer her a charming smile. I made sure my tone held shyness and uncertainty. She would be able to relate to me better this way. Her thoughts indicated as such. Someone cocky and arrogant would only serve to frighten her away. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen. I couldn't help but notice you here and I know this is sort of forward, but I-I was wondering if it would be alright to buy you a drink. It's alright if you don't want to."

The unnamed female turned to me and ducked her head away shyly before glancing at my face. _Why is such a gorgeous man talking to me? Would one drink really hurt? He was so nervous and he even stuttered trying to get the words out. Besides, it isn't as if I have anyone waiting for me. _

"I'd like that very much Edward. My name is Susan Jones. I know it rythmes with bones." She laughed nervously and flicked her hair. In my head I laughed at her statement. To bad it wasn't her bones I happened to be after.

Twenty minutes later I had managed to turn that one drink in to four. Her mind was reeling from the effects of the alcohol. I somehow managed to convince her to come to my room. It had not been very hard. She was a very lonely woman. Her thoughts told me her story. Married her high school love who ended up screwing her sister. No kids and no family left she talked to. She lacked any true friends and had a dead end job. She had been contemplating suicide so I felt as if I were doing her a favor.

By the time we reached my room, she was nearly unconscious. I ignored the others as I set her down on the bed. My hand reached in to my pocket in order to pull out the glass I had stuffed there. I could feel everyone looking at me and I chose not pay them any mind. Not at this exact moment anyways. I realized I had no sort of knife on me and that I would have to use my fingers nails. I tilted Susan's head to the side in order to press the nail of my index finger in the soft flesh of her thought. Her only reaction was a slight moan and nothing more.

A scuffle sounded behind as my she-wolf made a dash towards me, but my brother stopped her. He had wrapped his arms around her to keep from moving. I had not turned around until the glass I held in my hand was full. When I was finished, I motioned for Alice to stem the flow of blood from the humans neck. "I may want her later or you and Jasper can have her."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Leah hissed and struggled against my brother as I pushed the glass in the direction of her lips.

A mocking smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "What am I doing you ask? I am being a gracious host Leah. You told me that you were hungry and I plan to feed you. Don't stand there and tell me you do not like my gesture? I went through a lot of trouble to do this for you. The very least you could do was drink up. I'll even share it with you." Raising the glass to my own lips I took a sip. I hummed in satisfaction. "Very delicious in deed. She seems to have something in common with the human breakfast food called lucky charms. She seems to be magically delicious. Here wolf girl why don't you have some?"

"Try to make me drink that I swear to god that I will phase and tear your fucking head off." She snapped at me as she eyed the glass with distain.

"No you won't." I countered easily and pressed the lip to her glass. She had pressed them tightly closed and yet I would not let that stop me. "You do not have enough energy to phase. You're to weak at the moment. So you will drink."

With my brother holding her despite her best efforts to escape, I forced her lips apart and poured the crimson liquid down her throat. My hand clamped over her mouth and nose until she had no choice but to either suffocate or drink it. I repeated the process until she started to gag and heave. A nod to my brother had him dropping her to the floor without a care. My siblings watched as she heaved until the some of the blood spewed up and out of her mouth. It stained the carpet beneath our feet.

"Welcome to the family darlin'." Jasper told her before he and Alice grabbed the human woman and disappeared.

"Yes my lovely little Leah, welcome to the family." I said with a dark satisfaction as she continued to vomit all over the carpet. "You are getting closer and closer to becoming a part of this family. Once you are a Cullen you can never go back."

TBC…

**AN: So maybe I am weird, but this chapter was actually interesting to write. I wanted Edward to do something to Leah that would break a part of her spirit and I think she succeeded in doing just that. I could've made him make her kill someone and yet I wanted to go a different route. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you think should happen next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Everything looked as if it had been put in a blender. The edges around anything I looked at seemed to be blurred. My skin was hot, more so than usual and my stomach hurt in a way I did not know it could possibly hurt. My organs were playing kickball and they weren't playing by the rules. I knew it had to be the blood in my system. It wasn't supposed to be in my stomach and now my body was having a bad reaction to it. I knew part of it had to be all in my head. I was freaking out because I had been forced to drink blood and while I did have physical symptoms, my fear and disgust over the act itself was making the symptoms worse.

"Fever is boiling in your blood." The mind rapist informed me as he came over to me holding a cold wet cloth and placing it on my forehead. I tried to scoot away from him, but he caught me round the arm and kept me still. "Are you going to let your stubborn personality get you killed? Just let me take care of you so that you don't die. I do not want to waste my time hiding your body. You are more useful to me alive."

I snorted and rolled on my side away from him. If I had the strength I would rip his fucking head off and I wouldn't give him a chance to reattach it. That bastard had not only forced me to drink blood, but he gave the victim to his brother and sister who I am guessing did not play tea party with her. The only positive thing I could take from that was the fact she had not been conscious so hopefully she did not feel any pain. I hoped that they made it quick for her. Most likely they drug it out because they are monsters, but I could always hope.

If he thought I was going to just forgive him for what he did to me, then he had another thing coming. Sure the sex was great and everything, but it wasn't worth all the shit he was putting me through. I was not a pet just because I turned in to a giant canine. I still happened to be a human girl with human feelings and human thoughts. I was not a monster and I would not be treated as anything other than what I was. He may be dead and yet he was still a seventeen year old boy and when a seventeen year old boy was interested in a girl he did not feed them blood to show is affection. If the mind rapist really cared about her as he claimed to in his own way, then he needed to fucking show it once in a while.

"You're angry with me for allowing Jasper and Alice to feed on the human girl." He did not state this as a question, but more as a fact. I felt him move the cloth from my forehead to the back of my neck. The cold of his fingers kept the cloth cold which was weird and helpful at the same time. "Would you rather I snapped her neck?"

It took me a few seconds to realize he was not fucking with me. He seriously wanted to know if I would be happier had he snapped her neck. It was almost as if he actually cared what my opinion on the matter would be. I tried to keep my voice even and not scream at him. "I would rather if you had set her free. You got what you wanted from her so why did you feel the need to kill her?"

His red eyes sparked to life for a moment with what I could only guess to be some sick twisted vampire humor. "Well then I am sorry to disappoint you she-wolf of mine. It is not possible for me to have set her free. She would remember everything and I could not have her telling people what happened to her. Unlike vampires in the movies, my kind does not have the power to glamour people. There would be no way to make her memories disappear. Even if everyone thought her to be crazy that would still risk the Volturi finding out."

"The what?" I questioned wondering if I had heard him wrong. What the hell was a Volturi? At first I thought that maybe he had been trying to say vulture, but that made no sense in my mind.

"Think of them as vampire royalty." He answered quickly before continuing on with what he had been saying. "They are sort of vampire police if you want to look at it that way. They make sure that none of the laws are broken."

My eyebrow raised in interest. "Leeches have law? I would have thought it was all kill everything that moves and take no prisoners with your kind."

The red eyed mind reader smirked. "Ones who think like that do not last very long. They are quickly taken care of. We do not have many laws and very few are even enforced, but there are a couple that if you break then you will meet an unpleasant death. We must remain hidden from the humans. They can never find out about us."

This caught my attention. Information like this could be useful in the future. If I could find a weakness of the vampires then maybe I would be able to kill them easier. Anything I could learn from the mind rapist would be very helpful once I managed to get the fuck out of there. I couldn't stay here forever. Like stated before, I was not a fucking pet.

"Yes you are." Edward whispered against my ear. I had been so lost in thought that I didn't feel him move closer to me. "You are my pet that is why I have to keep you healthy. Now what kind of soup is do you prefer? I heard that soup was good for humans when they were sick and I had Alice get some for me. Do you want tomato or chicken noodle?"

I had to blink to make sure I had not fallen in to an alternate dimension. Was he really offering me soup? Was really trying to be nice to me? Maybe he wasn't a complete bastard after all. "I will take the chicken noodle. Tomato reminds me to much of blood thank you very much."

I was stunned when the leech quickly opened the can pouring it in to a bowl before putting it in to a small microwave he must have stolen or something. "Why are you being nice to me?"

He smiled that creepy as fuck crooked smile. "Because I haven't finished having my fun with you. You were right about me having to treat you better. I plan to take care of you so that you will be around for many years to come. Or until I can figure out a way of turning you without killing you."

TBC…

**AN: Another short chapter, but I forced myself to write it because I want to get inspiration for this story again. If you have any ideas let me know. I needed to show that Edward does have a bit of a softer side. I didn't want him to be too soft, but he couldn't be a bastard all the time. Hope you liked the update. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I am really worried about Leah since I haven't seen her in about a week. When she flipped out at Sam's I thought she would be back in a day or two, but she never returned. I had looked everywhere I could think she may have gone and still nothing. I lost her trail in the forest near her home because the scent changed and mingled with something else. I could feel that something was wrong only I was not exactly sure what it was. I had no idea where my pack sister could be and her behavior the last time I had seen her had been most definitely off. She hadn't been herself at all. It was almost as if she had been possessed or something.

I was going to go nuts if I couldn't find her soon. Nobody else seemed concerned with her disappearance other than Seth. Even her mother could care less she was gone and that pissed me off. Everyone was talking about now that Leah was gone the pack would be better off without her. They were idiots for thinking that way. Leah wasn't a weak link at all. She had the spirit of a strong warrior and I would be damned if I let our pack lose that. I may not be official Alpha, but I was a part of this pack and so I had some say. I would not let our pack sister be lost while everyone continued on with their lives.

"Still no sign of her Jake." Seth came up beside me and I could tell me had just phased from wolf form. He had been in wolf form more often than not lately. He thought that if he was a wolf that maybe he would be able to catch her when she phased. Only problem was she did not seem to be phasing anymore and that worried me greatly.

"I am going to call the hospitals again and she if maybe she checked herself in." I knew it was most likely a pointless course of action, but I had to try something. "We will find her Seth I promise. You and I both know how Leah can get. She was angry and this is her way of getting back at us. She probably went to spend a few days with a friend."

Leah's brother frowned as she thought about what Jacob said for a few seconds. "Leah has no friends. Well not any that she has spent time with since the change. I think something happened to her Jake. What if she died? I just lost dad and I can't lose her as well. What am I going to do if she died? What will I tell mom? Not that mom would really care or anything."

I shook my head no because if Leah was dead I would feel it. I am not sure how I knew I would feel, but I knew that I would. A part of me had always felt connected to her in ways I have never felt connected with any of the other pack members. "If she were dead then we would know Seth. Leah is strong and nothing can keep her down for very long. You should go home and get some rest. You are running yourself ragged and it is showing in your school work. I heard you thinking about it the other day when we were both phased. So go get some sleep and I will patrol tonight. I'll see if I can pick up her scent. There has to be something I am missing in the woods. Whatever it is, I know I can find it."

He nodded before turning and sprinting to his house. When he was out of sight I felt the heat of the change as I turned in to a wolf. I snarled and gnashed my teeth when I realized Leah still had not phased. I couldn't feel her connection to the pack mind and it kind of scared me. Where could she be? She wouldn't just take off. I did not care what the others may think because Leah no matter how bitchy, would never abandon her brother. I headed in the direction where her scent had been the strongest last time I checked.

I let my mind wander as I sniffed out her smell. What if that leech we had been tracking got her? What if she felt so guilty about not reaching Bella Swan in time (I had done research and the nearly turned leech had ended up being Chief Swans daughter.) and she had decided to do something stupid? Most people do not know this, but the she-wolf really did care about everyone around her, though she did not like to show it. Perhaps everything had just become too much for her? What if she really had run off without a word?

Then my thoughts turned to Bella Swan. We hadn't killed her mainly because none of us could bring ourselves to do it. We all knew her father and we had met her when she was human. So we kept her locked up with a constant guard. It couldn't last forever and we all knew this, but until we had a better plan we were going to have to get used to it. Killing her had just seemed so wrong. I knew the day would come when we would have no choice, but today was not that day.

Pressing my nose to the dirt, I tried to follow Leah's scent even though it was quickly fading. There had to be a clue here I was missing. The scent changed somehow it seemed it to morph. It was still her scent underneath it all, but it had a sweeter edge to it the closer we go to the border of Forks and La Push. That's what I did not understand. Why was her scent suddenly changing to something I could not recognize? I knew that I would not give up until I found her. If I had to stay here for hours until my nose went numb from sniffing so long then I would. I owed it to Leah to do everything in my power to find her. I had to find her because like it or not she was just more than my pack sister. The longer she went missing and the more I realized she was my mate. I think that is what the dreams had been about and I would find my mate. If I died trying, I would find my she-wolf.

TBC…

**AN: So from some of the reviews I got, a lot of you wanted to see a chapter of Jacob or the pack. I thought I would show Jacob and Seth in this chapter. I hope that you all liked it. Let me know what you thought and what you would like to see next. I know the basic outline for this story, but if you have ideas they would be greatly appreciated!**

**Please R*R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

She was unhappy here with me. It was obvious and I would've known even if the she-wolf had not chosen to be so vocal about it and believe me she could be very vocal when she wanted to be. She wanted to go home and that is something I did not understand. Her pack abused her and treated as if she were the enemy. Why would she ever want to go back to a life like that? I knew her younger brother to be a shifter as well so perhaps that was one of the reasons she wanted to go home so badly. Still, other than her brother did she have ties there? Is one of the shifters her boyfriend? If so then he would be dead as soon as I could identify which one it happened to be.

Leah Clearwater was my mate. She was my chosen and I could not allow someone else to have her. I may not have liked the fact she was my chosen at first, but you can't change your mate and she did have redeeming qualities. If only I could explain to her this mate situation. If only I could show her that I did care about her in my own way. I had never been with anyone and to show emotion so freely was something I did not quite understand. Shouldn't knowing I had not killed her yet be some kind of clue as to how I felt about her?

Now if she had been a vampire this would've been easy. I would bring her pretty girls in pretty dresses for her to feed on, maybe a still beating heart once in a while, or take her on a vacation to slaughter a whole town. Fun times for any vampire couple, but she was not a vampire and these things disgusted her rather than brought her enjoyment. I had no idea how to properly court a human. Flowers and candy are what they did in the movies, though I am not sure if she would like something like that. Still, I suppose there is only one way to find out and that is by trying.

"A dozen roses please." I said while at the same time flashing the teenager at the flower shop a charming smile. I pulled out the wallet belonging to my earlier kill and was pleasantly surprised to see that he seemed to be a wealthy man. This amount of cash would last a few weeks as long as Alice did not get her greedy little hands on it.

"What color sir?" She asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes my way.

If I hadn't just fed I would be taking her out back to feed on, but I was pretty full and anxious to see how Leah reacted to the flowers. I figured she wouldn't like red since they may remind her of blood and so I went with white. "White please."

I quickly paid for them and headed out the door. Even though Alice and Jasper were watching Leah I wanted to get back as soon as possible. As I raced back with vampire speed towards the hotel, I let my mind go through other ways I may be able to prove my feelings to the she-wolf if the flowers failed to do the job. Setting her free would be a good way to prove my feelings for her and yet I was hesitant to do that. She may never come back if I gave her the option of freedom. I could always kidnap her brother so she would be able to keep her family together. Would that make her happy?

As evil a bastard I am, I did want her to be happy. I wanted her to be complete with me. Keeping her prisoner is something I would do if given no other choice, but I would rather she chose to stay with me. I wanted her to want to be with me. She was my mate and forcing her to stay wasn't the way I wanted us to be together. Could you imagine having to guard her from escaping for all time? I suppose that eventually everyone she knew would be dead and she'd have no reason to run. Still, who wants to wait for that to happen? I decided to not dwell on worst case scenario. Hopefully she would like the flowers and that could be a fresh start.

I entered my hotel room oddly enough to find Leah allowing Alice to do her hair. I suspected that my sister had forced the female shifter in to agreeing, yet either you went about it, it was still a strange sight to walk in on. My scarred brother was watching with amusement and when I came in everyone turned to look at me and the roses I held. I could see my siblings holding back laughter and I snarled at them which caused both to leave quickly. How dare they find humor in a moment which felt so strange to me. I would have to deal with them later.

"Got a hot date?" She joked when Alice and Jasper had left. She motioned to the roses. "Let me guess? This is your newest way to lure victims? Did you run out of leech charm or whatever is you call it?"

Remaining silent I walked over to her and placed them on the bed beside her. When my hands were both free I reached up to remove the shock collar. It broke my dead heart to do so since I loved the toy, but she hated it and I needed to start caring about her needs more. At least that is what every magazine I had read told me. I noticed Leah cringe back when I went to remove the collar. Did she think I would hurt her?

"What are you doing?" The Quilette female questioned as she rubbed her throat after the leather collar had been removed.

Bending down on one knee I grabbed up the flowers. "This is my way of showing you that I want you to stay here with me. I do not want to force you to stay. I want to give you the choice, but only if you will make the right one. I will give you freedom if you agree to stay with me. This Leah Clearwater is my way of courting you."

TBC…

**AN: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to show that Edward is trying to understand how to actually be in a relationship. He wants to treat her like an equal, yet he does not know how to do so. Anyways let me know what you all thought about this chapter. I do hope that you liked it even if it was crap. Let me know what should happen next I am kinda stuck.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

All I could do was continue staring at him. Had he really just told me that he wanted to court me? First of all, who even used that word anymore? Was he too good to say date? Second of all had he lost his damn mind? The guy kidnaps me, sort of tortures me, and _now _he wants to date me? Was this a leech thing or a mind rapist thing? In what kind of bizarre land did he think this was normal? Was I supposed to take the flowers and pretend to be awed by the creepy romantic gesture? I wonder if bloodsuckers can get stoned. Like if they eat a hippy will they get a high off the drugs in their system? Is this what had happened here?

"Are you completely insane?" My voice cracked slightly as I tried to keep it calm. Blowing up at the leech probably not the smartest thing I could and so I tried to keep all my emotion reigned in, but it didn't work. Seconds later I was on my feet and in his face. "You want to court me? Did you forget the small fact that I hate you? You've kept me locked up here for what could have been weeks for all know. You forced me to drink the blood of a human. You forced me to wear a _shock _collar and now you want me to what play girlfriend? That's not ever going to happen. Did you really think you were going to come in here with a few flowers and get the answer you wanted?"

Red eyes clouded over in anger. I should have stopped what I am doing, but when had I ever done something I should? So I keep on talking even though the safe thing to do would have been to shut the fuck up. "Did you think I was going to play house with you? You know I may turn in to a giant canine, but I am not going to be some sort of pet for you."

"Watch your tongue!" His ice like fingers dug in to the flesh of my shoulders. "I try to do something nice for you and what do I get in return? All you ever do is bitch, bitch, bitch and I am not going to have it anymore! Do you think I want to be stuck with you for eternity? Do you think I want to be with someone who never shuts the fuck up?"

"Well it is easy enough to fix that leech all you have to do is set me free." I hissed in his face and tried to wrench my shoulder from his grip. I could feel his fingers break the skin and a slight stinging replaced the cold of his fingers.

His lips twisted in to a cold smile. A crazy glint entering his eyes and I will openly admit he was starting to freak me out. He seemed so inhuman in this moment. He was very much a crazy monster and I wasn't sure what he would do. "If it were that easy mutt then I would. You don't get it do you dog? You have no idea what is going on. I wish I could kill you, but what good would that do? You'd still be here and here!" He took one of my hands and placed it over his heart while placing the other against his for head. "You will always be there inside and I can't get you out. Even if I killed you it wouldn't matter."

All I could think was that he had officially lost it. What the hell was he trying to tell me? Was he trying to say I am in his heart and his head? Was he trying to tell me that I had come to mean something to him or that he loved me? "You have completely lost it leech. I am not in your head or your heart. You are looking too much in to whatever it is you're seeing. So I was your first, it is not that big a deal. Go find some pretty leech to replace me. Sure she or he cause let's face it you can be kind of gay, will never be me, but I am sure that you will be able to find undead happiness or whatever."

A growl bubbled up from his chest and in a whirlwind of movement I had been pressed up against the wall. I could feel my heart rate pick up rapidly. "I don't want anyone else Leah Clearwater."

So I was dealing with an extremely obsessed leech oh fucking great. "Look leech you don't really love me or whatever it is you undead types feel instead of love. You are experiencing obsession plain and simple. I'm sure that you think you have feelings for me because of the fact I took your virginity or maybe because I don't fall for your vampire charm, then again I don't fall for anyone's charm yet that is not the point of what I am trying to say. What I am trying to say is as soon as I leave here you will set your creepy sights on someone else. Do us both a favor and let me go. Go find an evil blood sucker and wait do vampires get married? Never mind, just go find your very own living dead girl and yes, I did just quote a Rob Zombie song."

For a moment I thought that maybe I had gotten through to him. All he did was stare at me and while creepy, I had to admit that it felt _nice _to be wanted by someone, even if I was being wanted by an obviously unstable dead man. Being alone for so long had started to take its toll on my emotional state and so knowing someone cared, even if it were in a fucked up kind of way, still meant something to me whether I wanted it to or not.

His next words only cemented my theory that he had lost it. "Do you feel nothing for me? How is it, my own _mate _cannot seem to feel anything for me when all I have done since laying eyes on you is feel _everything?_"

Tell me he had not just said mate? I was a shifter and so I could not be a mate to a vampire. I mean its impossible right? Then again a female shifter existing should be impossible and here I am as living proof that it is not. Still, I needed to make sure I had heard correctly. "Say what? Tell me that I didn't hear what I think you meant for me to hear?"

His cold twisted smile was back as he trapped my body with his. "Oh you heard me correctly Leah Clearwater. You are my mate. Now do you see why I cannot let you go?"

The mind rapist did not bother with letting me reply instead he forced his lips against mine. My mind was numbed from the news and so I let him kiss me. After a moment I kissed him back because at the moment kissing him was better than dealing with this devastating news. What did being a vampires mate mean exactly? I am pretty sure it did not mean my freedom.

TBC…

**AN: She knows that she is his mate. I was going to make the chapter longer and have a sex scene, but I wanted to wait. I wanted that in the next chapter. What did you all think of this chapter? What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? Would you like a lemon or not? I do hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I was his mate? What the fuck did that mean? Of course he did not take the time to clarify before deciding to choke me with his tongue down my throat. I knew the meaning of the word, but then again it could be used in different ways. I am pretty sure he didn't mean mate as in he wanted to mate with me because as far as I knew vampires could not reproduce and neither could I. He had to mean that I was like his soul mate, but is that even a possibility? I mean he is dead and therefore no soul so how the fuck can am I his soul mate? Funny how the one time I wanted him to talk and he kept his undead yap shut.

Even if I were his soul mate did that mean he was mine? If he was wouldn't I have imprinted on him if it were at all possible? Then again I don't believe in that crap and so maybe that is why I can't imprint. Maybe it is something you have to believe in fully for it to happen. It would make sense considering all the guys believed it to be true and yet I didn't and so I end up being the one wolf that doesn't imprint. Is it irony or a great escape of being slave for me? I guess you can look at it any way you wanted. Back to my original thought, was he my soul mate? I don't think so because I have no love for him. I mean I literally hate the blood drinking douche.

"The feelings are mutual my little wolf." He mumbled against my lips and in a moment of anger I went to bring my knee up to get him in the nuts, but he managed to block me since he knew what I was going to do from the whole reading my mind thing. It was weird that I could shut it off if I tried hard enough. I would have to practice so that it came naturally to me. "I hate everything about you. The way you smell, the way you think, that stubborn streak I wish I could just fuck out of you, I hate the fact you are a shifter, and most of all I hate that even though I hate you, you still managed to somehow have this pull on me that I cannot escape."

Being my normal self I could not hold in my smart ass comments. One of these days they were going to get me killed. I would end up on that show '1000 ways to die' and it would be because I could not keep my big mouth shut. Well at least I would have my fifteen minutes of fame one way or another. "For a second I thought you were going to say you loved me or something creepy like that."

Cold lips pulled away from my throat and I wanted to groan in annoyance, but Leah Clearwater had a great poker face and I wasn't going to show what I was feeling even if he could read my mind. He tilted his head a bit to look at me in curiosity. "You do not wish for someone to love you? Do you not want what every human on the planet is searching for in one way or another? Everyone wants some form of love even my kind wants a deep connection. You do not wish to have this?"

Sometimes his red eyes really bothered me. They were almost hypnotizing me in to answering. When I looked in to them I felt as if I could get lost in the blood which filled them if I tried. I forced myself to look away when I felt his hand going up my shirt. "I had it and it was overrated. Love is a bunch of hallmark lies anyways. You can say I love you, but what does it really mean? If you feel for someone then don't say it you should show it. Show them how you feel about them unless you plan to kill them because that is murder."

"You really need to get off your high horse when it comes to killing." The mind rapist griped before easily lifting me up to slam my back against the wall. I could feel the cheap plaster crumble and fall away at some places. My long legs wrapped around his waist as I reached up looking for something to hold, but found nothing. Great so if he dropped me I wouldn't have anything to help me to catch myself. "Killing is as hunting is to some of you humans. It is a rush and like our adrenaline rush. Of course it is also about feeding, but more so about the chase."

I could feel his erection against my inner thigh and I wished I could jump away. "You got hard thinking about killing? Okay that is one way to ruin a mood. Do you see me talking about, well I can't think of anything that would be as disgusting as that, but you get the idea mind rapist."

His smile turned playful and that is something I had never seen before. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that this was all for you. Just pretend that I got the erection thinking about you. Now can we please get to the actual fucking part? With you sick these last few days I haven't gotten any."

"Because you were getting a shitload before." I mocked before an idea hit me head on. "Before we do any of that I have a question for well. Technically it is more like a compromise."

Edward raised his eyebrow and stepped away to indicated that he was listening. "Go on."

I cleared my throat and pulled my shirt back down. "If I stayed with you would you stop killing humans? I'm not asking you to drink off of animals or anything, well I kind of am. If I stay you have to agree to feed on me and me only. You don't agree and I won't stay. You can lock me up, but one day you will get sloppy and make a mistake and I'll be free. If you take my deal then you will never have to worry about that. If I do leave then I will come back. It will be maybe a walk down the street to stretch my legs or something like that."

"If I agree to this then you must agree to something for me." When he spoke I had a feeling I would regret it. "I will feed on only you if you agree to drink from me and make our bond that much stronger. What do you say? Do we have a deal or not?"

I did not exactly relish the thought of drinking his blood, but my duty as a shifter was to protect people and this would be protecting them. Becoming a living blood bank oh god my father would be proud. I hoped that the mind rapist could detect the sarcasm in my thoughts since I was not sure how that worked. Still at least he knew that I agreed. Saying yes in my mind was the best he was ever going to get since I would verbalize it. I would cut my tongue out first.

TBC…

**AN: Like I have said before, I have the basic outline of this story right, but the little stuff I write as it goes and this was one of them. I was going to have sex in this chapter, yet this popped in to my head and would not leave. I do hope that you all liked this chapter. I am not sure what is going to happen next so ideas are welcome.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It has been two more weeks since I made a deal with the vampiric version of the devil. As much as I hated to admit it things had started getting better one small thing at a time. Since I was feeding from him and him from me, he let me have more freedom. It wasn't as if he was letting me go off on my own, but when we did go out I didn't have to wear that stupid collar nor did I have to wear a leash. It was nice to be able to do something normal even if the situation itself were not exactly ideal from my point of view.

At this point in time the leech had actually allowed me wander a few feet ahead of him as we walked through a nearby park. It was a cloudy day which seemed to be the norm around here and so he didn't have to worry about turning in to a walking disco ball. The fresh air felt nice against my skin as I smiled as a little boy who reminded me a lot of my brother when he was that age ran past me. He stopped at Edward and took out a fake gun going 'Bang! Bang! You're dead!' before moving on to the next person.

The copper haired vampire scowled as he caught up with me. "Children are annoying."

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head as we continued to walk together. When he reached out to grab my hand I wanted to pull it away, but again it could cause him to snap and end our walk sooner than I wanted and so I let him have his way. I said things were getting better not that they were perfect. "You know you were a little kid too once upon a time and I bet you were ten times as annoying."

He scoffed and ran his thumb over my knuckles. Sometimes he did weird romantic shit like that and it really freaked me out because I wasn't supposed to see anything he did as romantic. "I was never quite like that. To be honest I don't remember much of my human life. I prefer it that way anyways."

"That is actually really sad you know?" I commented and sat down in the grass. I saw Edward sending me a disgusted grimace before he sat down as well. It was obvious he did not share my love of nature or my love of children. "Remembering my childhood is probably one of the only things that kept me sane with everything that happened after I turned in to a wolf for the first time and then my father having his heart attack. The memories I had from being a kid helped me keep it together the best way I could."

"As stated before I believe children to be annoying." He tossed out and picked gross from off of his black jeans as his scowl deepened. "My blond sister Rosalie desires one of her own, but that will never happen. I try telling her it better that way. She doesn't really want a child, I believe Rosalie to be much too selfish to have children. She is in love with the idea of children, yet as soon as she had one of her own she would go crazy and end up tossing it out of the window."

"Haven't you ever wanted a son or daughter?" I challenged with a raised eyebrow as the little boy from earlier came back to the park with his mother and was laughing as she spun him around. I felt something twist my heart seeing the two of them together. It made me miss Seth because I used to do the same thing for him. "You can't tell me that you have never thought about it."

"Actually I can." The bronze haired leech told me as he made a face in the direction of the little boy which actually scared the kid off. Edward was such a jerk even for a dead guy. "I had never had the desire to have children and even if I did it is not like it would ever be possible for my kind. Why linger on something I can never have? I think it is a fair trade. No children for life as an immortal. You desire children though I have noticed. Why would you wish for a baby? Knowing the dangers of the world why would you ever want that?"

"I just do." I replied stubbornly and then I thought of my little brother once more. "I practically raised my brother and I guess the urge for a baby stemmed from all the years of taking care of him. I know I wouldn't be a good mother, but still I want it. It's the human left over in me I guess."

Silence fell after that as he stared at me again. I hated it when he did that. He never took the time to blink or breathe and it just freaked me out a little bit. After about five minutes of silence he tilted his head and offered his hand as he stood up. I figured fun time was over. "Depending on what your definition of fun happens to be. You and I seem to have very different definitions of the word. I actually wanted to speak with you about something. You miss your brother don't you?"

"Yes." I said the one word as an answer because in my mind it fit. He had to know I missed my brother. Suddenly fear almost caused my knees to buckle. "That does not mean I want you to kidnap him like you did with me."

A chuckle made up the first part of my answer. "I was not planning to kidnap him. I actually talked to Jasper and Alice and they believe you are trustworthy enough for me to let you go back to the reservation for a weekend visit."

I could feel my heart lodge in my throat. I would get to go home? "Tell me this isn't a cruel joke."

Edward turned to face me and blocked my path so I had to stop walking. "If I allow you to go home it would be for the weekend only. If you did not come back by midnight on Sunday I _will _hunt down your brother and all your pack brothers before I come for you. You will not be allowed to phase and you will keep a cellphone I give you so that you can text me every hour. One missed hour and Jasper, Alice, and I will come for you. Do you accept my terms?"

I knew that if I wanted to see Seth I had no other choice. I nodded and bit back my anger at being told what to do. "You have my word."

TBC….

**AN: I wanted to show how Edward is trying and how Leah knows if she doesn't follow orders she is screwed. I wanted her to see Seth and I hope that you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. In the next chapter Leah goes home!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I made my way slowly towards my La Push home. I still couldn't believe the mind reading leech had allowed me to come home even if only for the weekend. What would my mother say? Would she even care I had come home at all? What would Seth say? Did he hate me for abandoning him because that is what he must have thought I had done disappearing like that? Would my pack demand to know where I had been and if they did would I be forced to tell them the truth? Was a punishment waiting me as soon as I entered my family's house? I had no idea what waited for me on the side of that door and part of me was terrified to find out. Maybe it would have been better if they thought me to be dead.

As soon I reached the bottom door my door was flung open and I came face to face with not my brother or my mother, but Jacob Black. He was looking at me as if he thought me to be some sort of ghost. His reached out like he was going to touch my face before he quickly dropped it to his side and pulled me in to his arms. I could hear him breathing in my scent almost like he wanted to be sure I was not a clone or something. Did he think this was invasion of the body snatchers?

"Leah where have you been?" He whispered not loosening his grip as he continued to hold me tight. I had never been treated so kindly by him before and for a few seconds it seemed like he actually cared what happened to me. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Do you have any idea how much Seth was worried for you? I had to force him to go to school and when he wasn't in school he was in wolf form trying to find you. Why haven't you called? Would hurt to phase once in a while to let us know you weren't dead?"

I noticed how he left out the others and I didn't have to think about as to why he had failed to mention them. They didn't give a rat's ass about me and the majority probably was hoping I was dead. Isn't that what the punishments were designed for? They were designed to beat me in to submission and if not in to submission then death. In Sam's opinion he would rather have a dead shifter on his hands than a disobedient one. To him I was a problem he wanted to deal with as quickly as possible.

"I needed some time to myself after everything." I lied smoothly surprised at easily the lies came to me. It wasn't as hard as I had thought it would be. "I knew that if I called Seth would beg me to come home and I did not think I would be able to deny his request. If I had stayed things would have only been worse and I think this vacation was good for me. The time away has done me good Jacob."

"Well at least you are back now." He said with a smile as he pulled away to look at my face for confirmation and finding none. He frowned and took a step back as he studied my posture. Since when had he become so good at reading my body language? "You are coming home aren't you Leah? Tell me that you are coming home. I mean don't get me wrong because I am glad that this vacation did you good, but you are needed her in La Push. You have responsibilities and if you are worried about Sam you don't have to. I am not going to let him hurt you ago. I am sorry that I ever let him hurt you in the first place. I know I have been a bad pack brother, but I am going to do better. When you left it made me appreciate you all the more. Just stick around this time and we can figure things out."

I shook my head with a sigh. Why couldn't of all this happened before the leech came along? When I had needed someone to have my back where had Jacob been? Saying all of this now was great and everything, but it did not change anything. I had made a deal and I needed to stick to it or else everyone I cared about would end up dead. "Jake I wish it was as simple as my coming home I really do, but the truth is I am not ready to come home. I need to do this for me, but I promise I won't leave without a word again. I am going to visit as often as I can I swear."

The true alpha frowned and shook his head. "Do you think visiting is going to make this all better? Something is going on Leah and you can tell me. I know we have never been friends, yet I want to be your friend now. Tell me what is going on in that mind of yours or better yet just phase so I can understand why you think leaving your friends and family behind would be a good idea."

"No!" I snapped quickly remembering the direct order not to phase. At his startled look I tried to cover up my reaction. "I mean I really would like to see my mother and Seth first if that is alright with you oh not so mighty true alpha. There is plenty of time to talk later after I have spent some time with my family. I am going to be here until Sunday evening. I guess you have to report to everyone that I am back. Do I a favor and tell them to let me have time with family tonight okay?"

"Sure not a problem Lee." Jacob said as he hugged me once more. I felt him tense and pulled away to see him crinkle his nose in distaste. "I am glad you are back. Oh and you may want to ease up on whatever perfume you are wearing. It's a little strong and really sweet. If I didn't know better I would think you have been spending your free time with a leech. Anyways, I will let the others know you are back and we can catch up again tomorrow. You, me, and a hamburger or ten are in order I think."

As he walked off I took a deep breath glad that he didn't really think I had been with a vampire. That could have gone really badly if he had. I had showered before I came, but apparently it was not enough. I would have to take two more before tomorrow to make sure the scent was completely washed away. The weird thing was that I did not smell anything. I chalked it up to spending up to much time with bloodsuckers. Taking a breath I walked up the stairs before reaching for the door. I could hear my mother inside and figured Seth would be home from school any second. If I thought lying to Jacob had been weird this would be torture.

TBC…

**AN: I am not feeling well, but I wanted to post this chapter anyways. I hope that you all like it. In the next chapter you get to see Seth and Leah have a brother and sister moment. You have to love Seth Let me know if you all liked this or not and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When I entered my house I saw my mother standing at the window. Apparently she had seen and heard everything which went down with Jacob. She turned to look at me and I had been waiting to see if maybe she would hug me or tell me she had missed me and was glad I wasn't dead, but all I got was a small nod and a few words which were not meant to comfort me. "Next time you feel like taking a vacation from your responsibilities let your mother know would you?"

"Leah!" The door burst open and my little brother threw himself towards before wrapping me in a bear hug. He had gotten taller or maybe not, but to me it seemed as if he had done some growing while I was gone. "Jacob was waiting for me when I got out of soccer practice and at first I didn't believe him when he said that you were back. Where have you been? Why do you smell funny? Are you alright? Jake said you weren't staying is that true? Why don't you want to stay here? Can I go with you when you leave?"

I felt my heart clench seeing my younger brother staring at me with hope in his chocolate brown eyes. How I wished I could take him with me. If this were any other sort of situation then I would most definitely take him with me, but I couldn't right now. How do you explain that to someone though? I figured it would be best to talk to him away from our mother. Of course for obvious reasons I could not tell him everything, but maybe I could explain in such a way that he would somewhat be able to understand.

"Come for a walk with me little brother I want to stretch my legs." I said as I headed for the door. On my way out I stopped next to where my mother was standing and hugged her briefly. For all I knew this could very well be last time I ever saw her and I did not want us to end on bad terms. "I love you mom I hope that you know that."

She said nothing in return as Seth and I left. We walked in silence for a while side by side enjoying the fresh air. I will admit that I did miss La Push, not the people per say, but I missed the scenery. La Push was my home and it always would be no matter what. This was the place I used to dream about getting married in, it was where all my best and worst memories had taken place. Leaving it behind was not going to be easy and I would be leaving it behind because visiting every weekend or every other weekend was not the same thing as living here. I guess this visit was also my way of saying goodbye.

"You're not going to tell me what is going on are you?" The soft spoken words came from my brother as we strolled together through the woods. I opened my mouth unsure of what I was going to say to him, but he did not give a chance to try and come up with a suitable lie. "Don't try to deny it Leah because I know you since I am your brother after all. Something is going down and you can't tell me for whatever reasons you have. Just tell me, am I ever going to see you again?"

"Of course you are going to see me Seth." I stopped walking to envelope my baby brother in a hug. I really would miss him when the mind reading leech made me leave with him and I had no delusions that he would let me stay behind. "I plan to visit whenever I can. I wish that I could tell you what was going on I really do, but in the end it is better for you in the long run if you have no idea. What you do need to do is realize that everything I am doing is so that you can stay safe. I want you to be happy and to have a good life. I hope you know that all I have ever tried to do is what I feel to be in your best interest. I love you baby brother."

He tightened his arms around me and I could hear a strangled sob escape him. "Take me with you Lee! Please don't leave me here alone with mom. I promise I will do whatever you want and I won't get in the way. I can help you with whatever it is you are doing. I won't be a pain in the ass I swear. I will even tone down on my cheerfulness if that is what it takes. I really want to come with you when you leave. I hate it here almost as much as you do. We could run off and be the first brother and sister wolf team out there."

"Oh Seth." I murmured stroking his short hair. "I wish that I could take you with me, but I can't right now. Maybe one day I will be able to come back for you, but until then I need you to stay here and take care of mom for me. I know she acts like she doesn't need us, yet I know that she needs you. You are so much like dad it hurts sometimes. I am not leaving for good any time soon and so we don't have to rush things. Let's just enjoy the day together okay? Did you want to go to a movie or something?"

His eyes lit up as a smile blossomed on his lips. "Can I get popcorn with extra butter?"

"Sure you can you little weirdo." I teased and ruffled his hair before we started back to the house. I was glad that Seth understood somewhat and I could only hope Jacob would react the same when I talked to him tomorrow. I would eventually fight my way back for my brother mind reading people eating leech be damned.

TBC…

**AN: A short Leah and Seth bonding chapter. In the next one it will be Leah and Jacob talking. I hope that you all liked it. This is the only thing I am posting today because I feel like crap from the flu and got like three hours sleep total. Anyways, let me know what you all thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Edward's POV-_

I was completely bored out of my mind. Never have I felt a moment of complete and utter boredom since becoming a vampire and yet here I am in my hotel room staring up at the ceiling and wishing Leah were here. I can't believe that I am actually starting to miss the female shifter. I mean sure she is my make and everything, but I don't even like the girl and yet here I lie acting like some love struck fool. It was something my brothers would do if Alice and Rosalie were gone for the weekend. Since I was so obviously not my brothers I did not understand why I was so depressed. Shouldn't I be happy to get away from her annoying chatter and disobedience for a weekend?

I hated these feelings rising up inside of me. I didn't want to _feel _all of these foreign emotions. I had been doing just fine before I met her. I had not needed a woman in my life. Sure I had always been curious about sex and sex with Leah was unlike anything I would ever be able to explain with words, but it was not worth all of these chances I was making for her. If anything she should be the one changing for _me_. I should not have to give up my lifestyle for her when she out of the two of us was the animal. I needed to stop going soft and train her the same way a human would with a pet. Yet if that were the case then why did I feel horrible when I forced her to do things she hated? I didn't understand these stupid emotions and so I would have to go to the one person who could understand what I feeling, literally. I needed to find Jasper.

Snapping up in to a sitting position I quickly exited my room and went down the hall to the room my brother and sister occupied. I did not bother knocking and just stepped inside. Alice was on her knees wearing only black stockings and my brother was behind her. Neither stopped what they were doing when I entered I simply turned my head to the side so I would not be forced to watch them and their little sex moment. Sadly this was not the worst thing I have ever caught them doing. When you live and travel with a group of people for a long time especially if they are vampires, modesty and privacy fly out the window rather quickly.

"You are the one with the power to manipulate emotions so I want you to make these feelings go away." I muttered knowing my brother would hear me. I sighed and started counting the cracks in the ceiling as a way to get block out the slapping sounds of skin on skin.

"What feelings would you be referring to?" My southern brother questioned and I did not have to look to know that he was smiling because he was a smug bastard when he wanted to be. I know the words he wanted me to say, but in my mind that would be admitting defeat.

"You know very well what feelings I am talking about!" I hissed feeling agitated and ready to snap. Edward Cullen did not admit to actually caring about someone. Hell even thinking about it was coming to close to admitting it for my comfort. "You can _feel _everything I feel. I think everyone who knows me can feel it. All I do lately is feel and I want it stop!"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem." Jasper replied with a grunt and I heard Alice moan which meant they were done. They probably wanted to snuggle and I would let them get to it if he would just give me what I wanted. They were one of those hopelessly devoted type of couples and were always doing romantic shit like that. "Just say the words out loud and I know you will feel better brother. You lo-"

"Don't say it!" I snapped covering my ears to indicate that he saying the l word and insinuating I felt them for the she-wolf was not allowed right now. "You already know how I feel about her so why are you torturing me? Just make the feelings go away and I will leave you be to do whatever it is the two of you do after sex."

I heard the rustle of clothing being thrown on and after a few seconds I looked up to see both of my siblings dressed and Alice fixing her makeup. Jasper was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I am sorry, but I can't help you."

"Can't or won't?" I challenged running my hands in my hair.

"A bit of both actually." He smirked and I wanted to tear his head off. It wouldn't be the first time I tore a limb from his body or he from mine. "You need to get used to these emotions Edward. Now that you have found your mate you are going to be feeling this way for a very long time, forever actually and you need to get used to it. I can't always be there to be a buffer when you don't want to deal with your emotions. Suck it up and deal with your feelings the way people have to every day."

"You just want to see me suffer." I growled before turning on my heel and slamming the door on the way out. I reached in to my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. It seems there would be a change of plans. I dialed Leah's number and like the good pup she was she answered on the first ring. "Make up some reason as to why you need to leave for an hour or two and meet me in the same spot we first officially met in the woods. If you are not there in twenty minutes then I will come looking for you and whoever I find before I find you will not live to see another night and that includes your friends and family."

I hung up before she had a chance to reply. Leah Clearwater had started to consume me and if I could not get my brother to take these feelings away then I would have to do it my own way. I could not admit to caring deeply for her because it was not in my nature and so I would do the only thing I could think. I would fuck these feelings out of my mind.

TBC…

**AN: So I know you all wanted to see the Jacob and Leah chapter and you will after this next chapter, but I needed this to happen before then. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I wanted to show that yes Edward loves her even if he cannot admit it to himself. He does not know how to deal with these feelings and that is why he is trying to deal with them in his own way. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I couldn't believe that fucking leech! He had promised me a weekend away from him to spend with my friends and family. I was supposed to be hanging out with Jacob in an hour and I had to text him to let him know that I would be late. I had wanted to scream at him when I finally got to our spot in the woods, but he didn't give me a change. Before I knew what was happening He had me pinned to a dress with his body pressed up against mine. His lips were on my neck, my lips, and the shell of my ear and then he would repeat the process. His movements were rough and sweet at the same time. I could detect a hint of desperation in his touch as he removed my jean shorts quickly along with the black thong I was wearing. I don't think I had ever seen him like this before and I had to admit that a part of me liked it.

He never gave me a chance to say anything. All I could do was gasp or man when he nibbled on the flesh of my throat. When he entered me without any preparation I tore my lips from his in surprise. I did not have the slightest idea what had gotten in to him all I knew is that he must have really wanted to be in me. He was ruthless with his thrusts and I could feel my skin scrape against the bark of the tree. If he wasn't careful my back would be black and blue from this rough sex.

"Tell me you love me." He growled lightly before taking my bottom lip between his teeth. Edward bit down so hard that I could feel the skin break as blood dribbled down my chin. "I know you feel it and I want you to say it."

"No." I told him sharply and tangled my fingers in his hair. I tried to pull him in for a kiss, but he wouldn't let me. If I could just get him to kiss me then all this love talk would be thrown out of the window.

His fingers wrapped around my dark locks and I felt my head being forced to the side as he glared at me with those fiery orange eyes of his. If he'd had the power to compel people in to doing what he wanted then I would have been screwed, but since he lacked that power I was in no danger of saying three words he would never hear come from my lips. "Tell me you love me."

Since my fingers were already in his copper colored hair I pulled his head to the side as well. I snarled and narrowed my eyes. "I said _no. _You can't make me say them if I don't want to and trust me I do not plan on ever saying those words to you."

In the next instant I felt a cold hand wrap around my throat. My eyes widened as I clawed at his hand. I was used to the mind reader having temper tantrums, but this was different in the sense for the first time I really feared him. I had never seen him look so furious in his life. "It's because of _him _isn't it? I smell the scent of an alpha all over you. You have been spending time with a mutt who is not your family. Were you going to tell him about me? Were you going to sick him on my family? What will it take for you to learn that you belong to me? You are mine Leah and _nothing _is ever going to change that."

I had put up with a lot through the years including being Sam's punching bag so I was not going to stand here and become his. I brought my knee up hard in to his stomach and used all of my strength to shove him away from me and on to the ground. I quickly pulled on my underwear and jean shorts. "Now do you see why I could never love you? You call me away from my family with threats and then you try to kill me when you think I am fucking around and for the record I wasn't. I am going to spend the rest of the weekend with my friends, but don't worry because I will come back like we agreed. When I make promises I keep them and in this case I have no choice do I? If you ever touch me like that again I will take my family far away from Forks where you can't find us. You got what you wanted now get the fuck out of my sight before I find my pack and we hunt you down."

I turned on my heel and left. I needed to find Jacob because while we hadn't always been friends I was sort of hoping we could be friends now and I needed a friend. Maybe it would be best to tell him what was going on because he could help me. I may be stubborn and yet I knew when I was over my head and now happened to be one of those times.

Before I knew it I was at Jacob's door knocking frantically and to my surprise I could feel downs flowing freely down my cheeks. When he opened the door and saw my tear he immediately pulled me in to his arms and for the first time in a long time I actually felt safe. "Leah what is wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?"

"I-"I opened my mouth to tell him the truth, but it just would not come. I wanted to tell him everything yet something inside of me the small part that actually cared about the leech would not let me do so. As must as I my hate the people eating mind reading leech I did not want to see him permanently dead, at least not yet. I forced a fake smile as I wiped my eyes. "I am fine Jake I just had an argument with my mom. Do you think that maybe we could go get some lunch before that movie?"

TBC…

**AN: Hey guys I hope that you all liked this chapter even though it is extremely short. I would have made it longer, but it worked the way it is. The next chapter should be interesting. Jacob is not as stupid as you all think and he is going to confront her. What happens has been planned from the start and so you cannot be angry with me. Anyways, let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I could tell that Jacob knew something was off as we sat in the small diner in Forks. He kept looking at me as if he wanted to ask what was wrong, but then he would think better of it and go back to eating. I suppose I didn't help his worry with the way I had clammed up and kept almost completely silent the whole drive to the diner. There was so much I wanted to say and yet I didn't. Jake and I had never been the best of friends, but I wanted to be. I _needed _a friend right now and yet I still did not tell him what was going on for a couple of reasons. The main reasons being the fact I didn't want him to hate me when he found out which he would no doubt and I guess in a weird way I felt as if I didn't say it out loud that maybe it wouldn't be true. Great now I was having a big fat giant case of denial.

"Leah, are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened?" Jacob asked suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts. My gaze shot up to lock with his and to my surprise he reached over to place his hand over one of mine. I could practically hear the mind rapist's words echoing in my head and I tried my best to shake them away. "You have hardly touched your food and you are being extremely quiet. I know Sue can be quite vocal when she wants to be sometimes, but I don't think I have ever seen you like this. Are you sure there is nothing else that happens to be on your mind that you feel the need to get off of your chest?"

"I-" I wanted to say something and yet I was unable to do so. It was almost as if the words had caught in my throat for some reason. Jake was being so nice to me and it should be so easy to tell him. I did not understand why I couldn't do it.

If I told him what was going on then he would gather up the other members of the pack and they would take out the leeches. It should be my greatest motivation for telling him right? I mean once I did I would finally be free. I could go home and be with my brother. I could stop being a prisoner and actually have a life. That alone should have me spilling my guts to the wannabe alpha right this second. What was there that was keeping me from saying it out loud? I wanted the mind rapist and his family dead didn't I? They treated me like I was a pet and kept me locked up. They were killers who had no souls and it was my responsibility to take them out of this world for good. It is what I had been made for.

"You can tell me Lee." Jacob coaxed as he squeezed my hand. "You can tell me anything and you know that."

His words were distorted in my ears because I kept hearing the mind reader in my mind. The times when he wasn't a complete asshole flashed through my mind. When I had gotten sick he had taken care of me, when he tried to be romantic even though it did come off as a bit serial killer like, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh my fucking god I actually _cared _about the fucking parasite! I cared about whether he lived or died. Oh man I must have a brain tumor or something because this should not be happening especially to me. I didn't do feelings and I definitely did not do them for leeches with annoyingly perfect copper hair or killer red eyes and smooth porcelain skin. Oh eww! I am almost being sentimental about the leech. This was bad. This was so bad.

I figured that I had to be suffering from Stokholm syndrome where the kidnapped falls for the kidnapper or abuser. I had seen a movie about in LMN and I suppose that would fit in my situation because there was absolutely no way in hell I could ever care about Edward the creeper any other way. I mean sure he was funny in a sarcastic kind of way when he wasn't being an arrogant ass and okay so the sex was unlike anything I had ever experienced, but that did not mean I loved him or anything. I would never love him. I would kill myself first before I ever admitted to anyone including myself.

Suddenly my hand flew to my mouth as I fought back the urge to vomit. "I'm going to be sick!"

I managed to make it to the bathroom knocking a little old lady out of the way in order to get there before I hurled the contents of my stomach in to the toilet bowl. This was not good. This was the opposite of good. I actually had feelings for the leech and I knew that I could use any excuse in my mind to try and justify, but the truth was I cared about him and there was nothing I could do that would change that. It was why I wasn't telling Jacob the truth. I may hate the leech and yet I cared and to tell on him for what he had done to me would ensure his death and right now I wanted to kill him myself for making me feel this way. This had to be one of his games It just had to be.

"Leah Clearwater what the fuck have you gotten yourself in to?" I mumbled against the toilet bowl as I let my arms rest against the floor. I really needed to figure a way out of this and fast. The only thing worse than torture was love and I knew that from experience.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter because I am still really sick. Like I may end up having blood given to me because my levels are so low sick so I sleep all the time, but I forced myself to write this and now I am exhausted. I do hope that you liked it at least a little bit. I wanted Leah to realize that yes she loves Edward or at least she cares about him.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Something was seriously wrong with Leah and I was very concerned. First she disappears for weeks and then when she finally does come home it is almost as if she has done a complete 180 personality wise. The girl that I had grown up knowing was no longer here and I wanted to know why. I wanted Leah to trust me so that I would be able to figure out some way to help her. I knew I had been an ass in the past when I did not do anything to help her against Sam's attacks, but when she disappeared this time it was like something in me had snapped making me realize how special she really was. I did not want to lose her again.

Looking down at my food I sighed. The female shifter was different and I just don't know what to do. My feelings for her were complex since my wolf wanted one thing and the human in me was not sure what he wanted. If I could get her to stay then maybe I would be able to sort this all out. I needed time, but I needed her to be around at the same time. If she was not here then I would be able to figure out my feelings for her. I suppose the first step in this whole process would be convincing her to stay in La Push where she belonged.

My head snapped up when she came out of the bathroom after being sick. That was another thing which bothered me because by all rights Leah should not be able to get sick. Yet as I looked at her it was really in your face obvious something happened to be wrong. Her skin was pale, well as pale as it could be for her natural skin tone and her body was covered in layer of sweat. I could her breathing come out slightly ragged as she sat down before taking a big gulp of her water. I watched her shaky movements as she downed the water before reaching across the table to take my untouched water.

"Lee," I started trying to gather up the courage I would need to ask what I wanted to. "Are you in some sort of trouble? You know that if something is going on I am going to be in your corner. I don't think I have ever seen you like this and it is fucking scaring me. Are you pregnant? Is that why you got sick? If that is the case and you are too scared to come home we will figure something out together. I promise that I will not let Sam touch you. I will help you raise your baby and give you a life that you deserve. You do not even have to tell me who the father is if you don't want to."

To my surprise Leah suddenly burst out laughing. She grabbed her stomach as rolling laughter bubbled up and out of her mouth. "Jake you really crack me up sometimes! I _am not _pregnant I can assure you this. I have a lot on my mind lately and that is what caused me to be sick. I cannot believe you actually thought I was going to have a kid. First of all can you actually see me as a mother and second of all if I was pregnant it wouldn't be a secret."

I could feel my brow furrow together in confusion. "Well if you are not pregnant than what is wrong and don't like to me. I _know _something is up. Hell even Seth knows something is not right and we are worried about you. So you are going to tell me what is wrong right now alright? Please don't make me like figure out how to use the alpha command on you because I will. I am _that _afraid for you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Her eyes narrowed in to angry slits when she saw the resolve on my face. We had a sort of glaring contest until she finally sighed and set her head in her hands. "I don't know how I got in to this situation Jake. It is all so fucked up and now I am not sure if there is even a way to fix it."

She was scared I could tell. Now I was scared since I had never seen the only she-wolf frightened before. I had seen her angry and furious and even depressed, but never in my entire life had I seen her scared. Reaching out I took her hand in mine. "Tell me what is going on and I will help you. We will figure this out together Lee."

"You don't get it Jacob we can't!" She yanked her hand from mine quickly. "There is nothing either of us can do to fix this. This is _my _mess and I have to be the one to clean it up. You wanting to help is only going to make it worse do you not see that?"

"Well I am going to help you Leah because whether you agree with me or not it is clear you _need _someone to watch your back and I will be the one to do that." I was about to say more when a shadow fell over our table and at first I thought it was our server, but when I looked up I realized it was a bronze haired male with pale skin almost like paper. I could not see his eyes, behind his sunglasses, but there was something off with his scent even though I could not pinpoint it. When he did not move or say anything I let out an annoyed growl. "Can I help you?"

I heard a slight gasp and turned to see Leah who looked as if she had seen a ghost. She paled before pushing herself up from the table in a rush and grabbing her things. "I have to go Jacob. Please tell my mother and Seth I will visit again when I can, but if you know what is good for you then stay out of my business please."

She vanished before I even had a chance to reply. Now I knew that there would be no turning back because she needed me and for the first time I was going to be there for her. I would not back down or mind my own business because as far as I was concerned Leah Clearwater _was _my business even if she did not know it yet.

TBC…

**AN: I have stuff to do today and so I had to write really fast. I wanted to get this out though and I hope that you all liked it. In the next chapter we get back to Leah and Edward so let me know what you all thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"You son of a bitch!" Leah had dragged me in to the nearest alley after my little stunt in the restaurant and started beating her fists against my chest, but because she was feeling weak at the moment it did me no harm and since I found it rather amusing I allowed her to continue her useless assault. I absolutely _loved _it when she got all worked up like this. My mate was a fiery little minx and that is probably one of the only things I could be thankful for. Her temper amused though her stubbornness not so much. "How _dare _you show up like you did? We had an agreement that I could go home and you wouldn't show up as long as I texted you every hour."

I smirked and pulled my cellphone out of my pocket as I waved it in my face. "Well _dear _you are the one who broke the agreement first. You are three minutes past the agreed upon time where you were supposed to text me. Also I said you could visit your _family _and as far as I know that disgusting _mutt _in there is _not _your family. So you see there is no point in trying to argue with me when you were the one who broke the arrangement first."

The she-wolf narrowed her eyes and went to knee me in the stomach like she had earlier, but I was smart enough to block her attack this time around. I grabbed her calf before spinning her around and pulling her against my back before I pushed her up against the side of the brick building we were behind. "I _hate _you!"

Running the hand which was not trapped between our bodies down her arm I buried my face in the crook of her neck. "Not exactly the three words consisting of eight letters that I wanted to hear, but I will take it since it is better than nothing. Now love you may want to calm that temper of yours because we are still close enough to La Push that I would be able to get there before your dear little wolf friend and with your brother at a friend's house that means your _poor defenseless _mother has nobody to protect her if I decided to pay a house call. Now are you going to play nice or do I have to go and meet my future mother in law sooner than intended? I _am _feeling a bit peck-ish my little wolf and I am in the mood for Indian food."

As expected Leah thrashed against my hold trying to break free. She never did like to follow orders though she was becoming more obedient and I was confident she would be the way I wanted with a little patience on my part. I had all the time in the world after all. "If you touch my mother I swear on whatever vampire god you worship that I _will _fucking _kill _you and it won't be a pleasant death I can promise you that much leech. I'll tear you limb from limb and then put you back together ass backwards before setting you on fire."

"Careful my little wolf because when you talk dirty it turns me on." I teased before running my fingers along the length of her throat. "I have been trying to think of a good punishment for your disobedience and I was thinking we go back to using the shock collar. You see, you need to learn when I give you an inch you shouldn't try to take a mile. If this is going to work between us then you have to willing to work with me. Couples work together my love and we need to start doing that."

"We are not nor will we ever be a couple." She hissed and I dug my nails in to the tender flesh of her throat. She needed to watch the way she spoke to me because I was already displeased with her and if she wasn't careful then she may just cause my frail hold on my temper to snap and she wouldn't want that. "The thing that you don't seem to be grasping is that couples, which we are not, treat each other as _equals _and not as pets which is how you treat me. Couples also care about one another and you may _think _that you care about me, but even if you did, though I do not think you are capable of _feelings _since they are human emotions and you are no longer emotions, you seem to forget that I don't care about you."

I hummed against her throat which caused her to shiver since the motion vibrated through her skin. I thought about what she had said as I tried to come up with a good counter. "Hate is an emotion my little wolf and as stated earlier by you, you hate me and therefore you feel something for me. A great poet once said that there is a thin line between love and hate. You may _think _that you do not care for me, but it matters not when your body reacts to my every touch and as long as I have an impact on your body I have a hold over you. Whether you like it or not Leah your body craves my touch and _nobody _can make you feel the way I do and we both know it so don't try denying it. Besides, who ever said that you had a choice in whether or not we are together? You forget that I am not human and neither are you so the rules to human relationships do not apply to us."

"You're insane." She snapped as I loosened my hold on her and spun her around. She had no other choice than to wrap her arms around my neck due to the position she happened to be in. "Human or not I am_ never_ going to love you. I won't deny my body wants you, but you're like and undead dildo and that is all. I could get the same thing from anyone so don't go thinking that you are special."

A thought entered my mind and I couldn't contain my sick glee. If she wanted to test that theory then I was more than willing and I know _exactly _with whom I could test the theory with. This person and his wife would have no problem with adding Leah to their bed in order to test a theory. I mean they had been begging me for weeks to borrow her and now maybe they would get their wish. I wouldn't let them hurt her or do anything that she truly did not want, but I wanted to see if she could back up her words with actions. Picking her up I slung her over my shoulder and patted her ass. "Well my wolf girl since you seem to be that way of thinking I have the perfect idea. Remember, this was basically your idea."

TBC…

**AN: Hey I would have posted this yesterday, but I ended up in the ER. They sent me home after they put me on meds for two infections, but I was exhausted by the time I finally made it home. Well I hope that you all liked this chapter and do not worry though, Leah won't get raped or anything in the next chapter I wouldn't do that. I am actually excited about the chapter coming up and I will try to have it up soon. Let me know if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The leech had finally fallen in to the black hole that was insanity. I mean sure he had been bat shit crazy before, but now he is a whole new degree of crazy. When he had slung me over his shoulder and said his crazy leech talk about having an idea I figured he was just going to put the shock collar back on or something. I _never _in a million years would have thought he'd do something like this. When we got back to the hotel they called home instead of taking me to his room he walked straight to his crazy little sisters opened the door without knocking before placing me in front of the evil Tinkerbelle and her hick of a boyfriend or whatever he was.

"Leah here thinks that sleeping with anybody else with make her feel the same way I do and I am going to prove her wrong." Edward said and I looked to him in confusion. What the fuck was the idiot thinking now? Was he going to cast a family vote or something stating he was a sex god? "You wanted to borrow her and I am giving you my permission to do so as long as I get to watch to ensure no harm comes to her."

I could feel my jaw drop when he finished speaking. He could not be fucking serious could he? There was absolutely no way I would ever fuck his brother or his weird little gothic sister. Screwing one leech had been bad enough and I would not take the risk of gaining two new stalkers because I was a babe and knew how to blow people's minds in bed. This was so not happening if I had anything to say about and I think I had a lot to say considering it was _my _body he was handing over as if he owned it.

Before I had a chance to say anything though the little pixie started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with a huge smile on her face. "You are really going to let us borrow her? Oh Edward I promise we won't break her and you know you are free to join in if you want."

His face remained neutral as he let his eyes that had looked in to the eyes of a nameless number of victims roam over her body. "That is a kind offer Alice, but I would rather not. Feel free to enjoy her though and my one request is no biting. The only teeth marks on her body should be mine."

The scarred one let a freaky half smirk come to rest on his lips as let his gaze linger on my legs. Seemed the hilly billy was leg kind of guy which was weird considering how short his girl was. "Don't worry brother we know how possessive you can be. Besides, there are other ways to leave our marks on her. I can promise that she will _never _forget either of us."

I could feel fear creep up my spine and yet I remained strong as I took turns glaring at the three of them. "You three seem to forget that I have not consented to this. I may not be your biggest fans, but I would think you would be above rape."

As soon as I spoke I knew I should have said nothing. A wave of desire hit me and I gritted my teeth. I remember the mind rapist saying something about his brother being able to manipulate emotions. "We don't have to resort to rape darlin'. I can make you want us as much as we want you."

"That is emotion rape you undead redneck." I snapped and turned to face Edward. I set my hands on my hips. "What the hell are you trying to prove with this stunt? Do you really want to watch me fuck them? I didn't know you were that twisted you creeper."

"You know what I want from you." He whispered stalking towards me and reaching out to run his fingers down my arm. "If you say it then we can leave right now, but if you don't say it then I guess I get a show before dinner."

So that was his game was it? He wanted me to tell him I loved him? Well that was not going to happen as long as I could breathe and I knew that I couldn't get out of this room with the three of them blocking the exits. "If that is how you want to play it then fine we will be play it that way because I will die before I say those words to you. Shorty get over here if you want me cause I sure as hell am not going to chase after you."

The littlest vampire who I remembered being called Alice grinned before skipping over to me. I cringed and almost backed out when I looked back at Edward and saw his scowl. I could totally do this even if only to piss him off and show him he did not own me. I could totally do this. I had plenty of lesbian moments when I was younger and so this should go off without a hitch. Taking a deep breath I tried to gather my courage as I leaned down to press my lips to hers and yet I couldn't do it. I kept picturing her as Tinkerbelle from Peter Pam and it was just weird. She was beautiful I guess in her own undead way, but she just wasn't my type. Her smile and wide eyes freaked me the hell out and her boyfriend did not have any better of an effect on me.

I pulled back sharply and whirled around to face Edward who I wanted to strangle if only it would have an effect on him. "Do I have to mean it when I say it?"

His scowl transformed in to a look of pure cockiness as I had expected it to. Reaching he took my hand as we headed towards the door. "For now I will take the words even if you do not mean them."

As we left I heard the small vampire female stomp her foot before calling after us. "Tease! You're just afraid she will like me better Edward! That is why you are bending and accepting her words when she doesn't mean them! Coward!"

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter and yet I wanted to post something because I could not sleep. I thought the chapter was alright and originally I was going to have Leah sleep with Alice, but then I thought she probably wouldn't go for it. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Bella's Pov-

I had never known there were creatures in this world other than humans before my angel of darkness had given me the gift of eternal life. I didn't even know his name and yet I knew we belonged together. By all rights we should be together right now if it weren't for those damn giant dogs. While I do not remember much about the night I changed I do have pieces of memories or more like flashes. I remember my bronze haired savior and I recall dimly through the fire which engulfed my body, a tanned woman. She had taken me from my mate and when I got out of this cage I had been trapped in by the wolves I would find her and kill her. Just the thought of her blood so warm and hot had my mouth filling up with something I knew was not saliva because of the tangy taste, but it happened whenever I thought of sinking my teeth in to a warm human throat and so I thought of it as vampire spit or whatever they wanted to call it.

A movement from the creaky stairs had me looking up to see one of the shifters. His name was Jacob and I had known him when I was human, though it was fuzzy when I tried to think back of my past as a human. Not that I really cared that much about the past since I had been elevated to this new level of existence. I watched with my new eyes as he came down the stairs holding what appeared to be the corpse of a rabbit. I could feel my lips curl up in distaste. Jacob seemed to think that maybe I could be rehabilitated if I was forced to change my diet. Oh how I would love to show him that would never happen. I planned to embrace my destiny and not run from it.

"Since you didn't seem to like the fox I thought we could try rabbit." He stated tossing the dead animal corpse in to my cage before taking a seat in a dirty lawn chair across the room where he could be sure I would not reach him. "I would have brought something larger, but it is not exactly low key for me to be seen dragging a deer body from the forest and in to my basement."

"Well you could always arrange a visit with my father." I purred wrapping my fingers around the bars pressing my body against the cold metal. Temperature wasn't really a problem for me anymore. "I would absolutely _love _to spend some quality time with dear old dad."

Jacob tensed though he tried to hide it, but nobody could anything from me anymore. I was above them now and as soon as I got out of here I would show them. The humans along with the other creatures which existed would need a leader and I could be that. If only I could find my maker everything would be the way it should be. We would rule over the insects in this world and bring the world to its knees before lighting it on fire and watching it burn. Yes, together we would be unstoppable.

"You don't mean that." My once childhood friend stated with certainty even though I knew how wrong he was. I did mean what I said and I'd make sure that it came to pass. "You think that you need to kill humans because it has been imprinted on your brain when you turned. It is like mind control, but I know that you can fight it. Killing someone is not in your true nature. Gosh Bella we grew up together. You do not have one mean or cruel bone in your body. You _can _get past this and I _will _be here to help you if only you'd let me."

This is when I snapped. All this talk of being _fixed _was getting on my nerves. I growled and tried to use all my newborn strength to bend the bars of my cage, but some old Quillette magic made them stronger whenever a prisoner tried to escape. It was a fucking pain in the ass if you asked me. "What do you not understand dog? I _do not _want nor do I need to be fixed. I like what I have become and I plan to embrace it. You can try to change me all you want, but the thing about change is you have to want to change and I will _never _want that so you are simply wasting your time. I am going to get out of here and when I do I with bathe in your blood and the blood of everyone you love. Get it through your head that I am not the Bella you once knew. She is dead and I will never let her come back do you hear me? Bella Swan is dead and you will soon follow her!"

"Enjoy your dinner Bella. I will bring you some more in a few days." Jacob said not bothering to look at me as he got up and headed up the stairs without another word. I could tell that I was getting to him and it was great amusement for me. I could play this game for a while until I escaped. Mental torture would be good practice for the future.

"Be sure make it's someone fat since they have more blood!" I called with a twisted smile on my face. "Maybe you should ask Harry Clearwater to cook my father some of his fish fries. The last time I saw dad he needed a bit more meat on his bones to be tasty. Make sure he stays away from garlic since I absolutely detest that stuff. I'll be waiting with anticipation for a nice old family reunion Jake so don't you dare disappoint!"

TBC…

**AN: Just a short chapter because I couldn't sleep. I felt it was important for you all to know what was happening with Bella since some of you have messaged me asking. She does become an important part of this story so I figured that I should at least show what was going on for her even if she doesn't really come in to play for a bit. I hope that you all liked this and I would love to hear your thoughts as always.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As I walked back to my hotel room the she-wolf I felt overjoyed. For a brief moment I wondered if this is how humans who won the lottery felt. I was on a vampire's version of cloud nine. Okay she wouldn't mean it when she finally said the words, but eventually she would and that is what mattered to me. As long as she said the words then did it matter if she believed them to be true or not? As long as I knew she loved me that was all that should really matter. She could live in her land of denial for as long as she wanted.

"Why do want me to say those three words if I don't mean them?" She questioned out loud as we entered the room I shared with her. Well technically it was the room I used to keep her held hostage, but it was the same in my opinion. "You are desperate for me to say it and I cannot for the life of me understand why. It's as if they will be true or anything. I am simply saying them because you gave me no other choice. What are you going to get out of hollow words with no meaning?"

"That is for me to know." I told her shutting and locking the door before leaning against it and looking her up and down. "Why are you so afraid to say it? If they truly mean nothing as you claim then saying those three words should be easy. No meaning behind it makes them hollow just like you said. The only reason you would be hesitant was if you secretly mean them."

Leah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You would like that wouldn't you? You are just grasping at straws hoping to find a reason you can use to make my saying those words real in your mind, but they are not and they never will be. You wanted to hear those three words and I so let's get this over with shall we? I love you. Now that I said that I think I am going to go and barf."

As soon as she said those words I swear I could feel my heart start to beat for a few moments. My former meals had often claimed to love me after knowing for a total of five minutes and I had known it was not true, not that I wanted some brainless twit to be in love with me, but with Leah it was different. Hearing her say it once was not enough. I was not sure if it would ever be enough. She could say it on repeat for the rest of time and I would never get tired of hearing it. She was my mate and hearing your mate tell you they love you is the greatest feeling of all time. Now I understand what Jasper and Emmett meant when they talked about my sisters.

Walking towards her I tilted my head as I reached out to caress her cheek. "Say it again."

Her dark eyes narrowed as she took a step back. I suppose my awed expression freaked her out more than when I had my 'creeper' moments as she so affectionately called them. "Fuck you I said what you wanted and I am not saying it again. You got what you wanted and there was nothing in our verbal agreement that stated I had to say it more than once."

I growled frustrated with her behavior. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation and to my utter disgust I found myself saying the one word I never thought would leave my mouth for any woman. "Please?"

"Aw you do have manners, but my answer is still no." She replied smugly even though I could tell I had knocked her view of me off balance by asking her politely.

A growl rumbled deep within my chest. Grabbing her upper arms I yanked her against my body. "Why must you always make things so difficult? I asked you nicely and I didn't force you and yet you have to piss me off. Tell me Leah do you like it when I am angry? Does it get you all hot and bothered? Do you deliberately piss me off because you like me when I am angry?"

"I piss you off in the hopes that you will either let me go or kill me because truthfully I would rather be dead than with you." The female shifter growled out and I could hear her teeth grinding together.

"You know why I cannot let you go." I let my gaze soften. If I was going to be truthful then I may as well start now. I would never get her to fall for me if I tried to rule and I knew that, but some instincts are hard to push down. "You are my mate and to lose you would be torture. You have to understand that I want us to be partners. I want to have the type of relationships my siblings have, but I don't know how to do that. I am not used to trying to compromise on things I want. If you were anyone else I wouldn't bother and yet you are not anyone else. You are everything. Show me how to be what you need. Show me how real mature relationships work. Give me a chance to earn your love."

Her expression like mine had softened, but I could still see her wariness. "What game are you playing now? Nobody loves me and now you claim to? Just tell me what game you are playing so we can get it over with."

"It's not game." I replied honestly reaching her again and running my hand down her face as if trying to memorize it. "All I want is one chance? Can you give me one chance?"

TBC…

**AN: So this was the second most voted story that you all wish to see me finish and so you get your wish! I will be working on this and Benefit of Being Friends until they are finished. I may update my other stories once in a while, but these will be my two main focus stories for now. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and I really hope that you all liked it!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The minder reader must have had a lobotomy that night over a week ago when he told me to say I loved him. I mean he has not been the same since and in some ways he is almost _human. _For once thing he has stopped being violent with me well for the most part unless I push him too far or whatever. Secondly he actually lets me do things like wander around the hotel without threats of my family's demise. I have to admit it is kind of nice to see him this way. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep at night we talk about his time as a human and I was shocked to learn that we had lots of things in common. You see his father had been like my mother who wished I hadn't been born and his mother had been like my father whom loved me and treated as if I was his whole world. He told me about how he wanted to be a famous pianist and tonight he was actually going to take down to the lobby where there was a grand piano and play something for me. He was vague about what he would be playing, but I did know he had written for me or at least that is what he had claimed.

I had to admit that I didn't complete hate this version of Edward. I actually and yes I hate to say this even in my head, but I _liked _him a lot and if I was not careful I was sure I could fall for him and that wouldn't be a good thing. I had thought about this in depth and finally I came to the conclusion that even if by some miracle I wanted to be with him I never could be. How would it work? Would I travel with his family and have to forget I'd ever had one to begin with? Would I be able to handle the fact that while I had gotten the mind rapist to feed from only me his family was always going to kill human's and it was job to protect them? Would my pack try to track me down? Would they think me a traitor for being with a leech? Would they kill the Cullen family and then kill me for going against my nature? There were just way too many variables and I couldn't take the chance even if I wanted to.

"You haven't touched your food." Edward said out of the blue reminding that I was supposed to be eating dinner before we went to the lobby. "Is it not to your liking? Would you like something else?"

When he said shit like that this made it seem as if he actually gave a damn about what I wanted it made things all muddled. He wasn't supposed to be so nice it just did not work that way with the image of vampires I had in my mind. He made things all confusing and I hated being confused. It was one of the reasons I hadn't touched my food. I just did not have the urge to eat with my mind racing. Usually I'd eat anything I could my hands on and yet right now I could barely even look at my food.

"I'm not very hungry right now." I muttered pushing the food away from and across the table. I watched in amusement as the bronze haired parasite picked up my fork and took a bite of my salad while making a face of disgust, but taking another bite after that. "Why are you forcing yourself to eat that if it tastes like dirt?"

He smiled showing me his white teeth and for the first time it wasn't an evil or sadistic smile. "Well I thought that if you saw me eating it may make you want to eat something. You have go to eat to keep your strength up my love. If you do not eat you will get sick."

With a roll of my eyes I shook my head. "Skipping one meal is not going to hurt me any. You don't want me to get fat do you? Wait don't answer that because I know what you would say. You would just drink enough of my blood to suck the fat away so I was skinny again. It's like undead liposuction."

"I could make a killing doing that." Pushing the plate away he stood up and walked over to my side of the table offering his hand. "Are you about ready to-"

I frowned when he let go off my hand and looked at the door. A second later there was a knock and his entire body tensed up. "Leah I want you to go to Alice's room."

"What why?" I questioned not understanding what was going on until I heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"Leah?" Jacob called as he pounded on the door and I felt my heart stop for a second. "I know you are in there! I can smell you and I hear your heart racing! Open the damn door!"

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. All I could do was stand there. Jacob had found me. All of my fears were about to come true. Even when Edward started to shake me I couldn't make myself move. I was stunned and terrified at the same time. I had never been this terrified in my entire life and that was saying something considering everything I had ever been through, finally though I somehow managed to snap out of my funk as I looked straight at Edward.

"Let me talk to him." I knew that if Jacob came in here he would kill first and ask questions after and I could not let that happen. I didn't want Edward dead which totally made no sense considering like a week ago I wanted nothing else. "If anyone can get him to listen it would be me."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I know this is a short chapter, but you know I have been keeping them short lately due to everything going on. This story has maybe ten or less chapters left, and I would love to hear your thoughts. I really do hope that you all liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I knew that Leah was on the other side of the door in the hotel room. I could smell her as well as hear her moving around. I had followed her scent from the diner along with another strange scent, but at the time I had not been able to identify it. Now I knew what it was. There was a vampire in there with Leah and he must have been around when we were having lunch. Why would she be with a vampire? Was she being held against her will? If that was the case then why or better yet how did she get out in order to come home to La Push? None of this was making sense and I planned to figure out it out right now.

I pounded on the door again and this time I heard the vampire arguing with her to go to someone called Alice's room. Was Alice another vampire? Exactly how many where there? "Leah, open up the fucking door or I am going to break it down!"

A few seconds later I heard a click indicating the lock being unlocked before the door opened to reveal Leah Clearwater standing in the doorway. She looked absolutely terrified not that I could blame here. If I was stuck with a leech I'd be terrified as well. "Hey Jacob it is nice to see you."

"That is what you have to say to me? You say hey Jacob and except us to what have a civil conversation?" I asked looking her over for signs of injuries. On her neck she had several bite marks and I felt the animal inside of me roaring in outrage. "Lee what the fuck is going on? Why are you shacking up with a parasite? How could you let him bite you? Why didn't you come to me? You know I would have done something to help you. Where is the vampire now? Leah you have to come home with me right now. We have to tell the others what is going so that we can come up with a plan of attack. I won't let that monster get away with doing whatever it is he has been doing up until this point."

The she-wolf sighed looking emotionally exhausted as she stepped to the side in order to let me in and I entered immediately looking for the blood sucker. "You aren't going to find him in here Jake. He escaped through the window and I wouldn't bother trying to chase him. He is fast like Superman fast and you will never even catch his dust no matter how hard you try."

"Are there others?" I asked with a frown. If there were others it could end up being a blood bath. I wondered if they took Leah as a way to get Bella or something. Are there more and if there are how many are there and what is the threat level?"

"As long as I stay here then the threat level is minimum." She told me with a sigh. "There is more to this than you can understand Jacob, but I meant what I said back in the diner. You cannot do anything to help me and you need to just go home and forget everything you know. Pretend that you never saw me and please do not breathe a word of this to anyone. I am doing this for you, Seth, and my mother."

"Doing what?" I snapped still completely understanding. "I don't understand what is going on! Why are you with a vampire? I know you are fucking him I can smell it all over you. Tell me what is going on Leah or I swear I will drag you home and force it out of you. I cannot help you if I do not know what is going on. Start from the beginning and go from there."

"You may want to take a seat them because this could take a while." She said sitting down on a couch in the center of the room and I sat next to her. I kept looking at her because I just I needed to know that this was indeed my Leah and not some leech clone or something like that. "It started when I found that girl in the ally. She had been attacked by a vampire and from what I know he followed me home when I took her with me because he had wanted her to die and knew that he would have to wait to do it until I was asleep. When I fell asleep he came in and let's just say that he took a liking to me. He didn't rape me or anything so get that idea out of your head before it even has time to form."

I took a deep breath while absorbing everything she had told me. "Okay what happened next?"

"I did not see him until the last attack from Sam." I set my hand on hers as she spoke. I remembered that day a little too well. "I was dying Jake. My injuries were really severe and if it weren't for Ed-the leech then I never would have survived. He offered me a deal. He would save my life if I did something for him in return. I would rather not get in to what I had to give him, but anyways he saved my life and brought me here. Apparently long story short I am his mate."

That caught my attention right away. I felt the heat of anger and jealousy boil in my blood. "You can't be the mate of a leech Leah. He is lying to you in order to keep you around. You know they lie to get what they want."

She shook her head no. "I know that it is hard to accept and trust me it has taken me a very long time to accept it, but I am his mate Jake and he is not going to let me go without a fight."

"Then it is a fight he will get." Before she could respond to my words I put my hand over her nose and mouth to cut off air until she passed out. She struggled and yet I overpowered her easily enough. I could not be sure she hadn't been brainwashed and my plan was to get her out of here before I dealt with anything else. Don't worry I am going to fix any damage he has done."

TBC….

**AN: Here is another chapter and I hope that you all liked it. I also wanted you all to know that I have a sequel for this story planned that more focuses on Jacob and his obsession with Leah. This story is mostly how Leah becomes a part of the Cullen's. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When I woke up I was surrounded by the familiar scent of Jacob. I knew without a doubt I must be in his room which I suppose was a step up from being locked in a cage. I was also happy to note he hadn't tied me down to keep me from leaving. That meant he trusted I wouldn't try to run or that I was some kind of threat. If he trusted me then maybe I could talk to him and get through to his sensible side. He needed to understand that even though we were on La Push land Edward would come for me and he would kill anyone who tried to keep us apart. As his mate I was his responsibility and because he was my mate as well I really would rather he didn't die which was a step up from how I felt a few weeks ago.

"I see that you are awake. I was afraid I had caused some damage or something." Jacob said as he came in to the room I now realized to be his. He had a tray of food in his head and my stomach rumbled as soon as I set eyes on the platter. "I thought you might be hungry when you woke up and I couldn't be sure if that leech was feeding you properly. I got you a little bit of each food group. I got you some milk, a blue berry croissant, a hamburger with everything on it just the way you like it with fries, and chocolate cake for dessert."

"Thanks." I mumbled sitting up and taking the tray from him. I drank my milk quickly before starting in on the croissant. Jacob knew me well enough to know not to get me a muffin. I had stopped eating them when I found out about Emily and Sam. "How long was I out and who knows what is going on?"

He sat down beside me on the bed and took a fry just like we used to do when we were kids. "You were out for a few hours maybe four at the most. I have not told anyone what is going on. You obviously do not want them to know and I wouldn't betray you like that. I am going to help you like I should have helped you all those times Sam beat on you."

I set my half eaten croissant down with a sigh. Of all the times he wanted to step up now had to be the moment he chose? Was Jacob just stupid or suicidal? "The only way you can help me is by letting me go back. It's really not as bad as I am sure you are making it out to be in your head. He has started treating me better, he doesn't beat me, and he has never raped me. He treats me a hell of a lot better than Sam ever did and his family is alright I suppose. At first I tried to escape, but now I actually _want _to go back Jake. When I am there I can be myself without fear of dying or watching my every word because if I upset someone with something I may say."

"Leah you have to see they have brainwashed you." He argued his eyes growing dark with emotions I could not identify. "The Leah Clearwater I know would never want to stay with a bunch of leeches. She would be right there with me as I killed them all. That girl still has to be inside of you somewhere Leah we just have to find her."

"I'm still me Jacob, but the world is not as black and white as you make it. If anyone has brainwashed someone it was Sam and the Elders brainwashing us." I paused trying to think of the right way to word what I wanted to say. "Vampires kill people and I am not saying I am okay with that because I don't condone murder. Yet what I am trying to say is that they don't have a choice. They never asked to be what they are, but they have learned to adapt and deal with the situation like we were forced to do when we phase. Also if you think about it and I have, technically when we kill a vampire we are committing murder because they were once human."

My friend sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "That is the brainwashing talking now Leah. You can spout all you want about them not having a choice or whatever, but I have a girl locked down in the basement that shows exactly what kind of monster they are. I'm just happy that I got to you before he found a way to turn you. Now all we have to worry about is getting these crazy ideas out of your head and then you can come back here for good where you belong. Now I have to go a catch something for Bella to eat so I will be back in a bit. You are free to roam the house if you want though you may want to stay inside since everyone is on patrol. They have been kind of nervous since the whole thing with Bella becoming a vampire."

I watched as he walked away as if he hadn't kidnapped me from my original kidnapper. Did he honestly think this would be as easy as he made it sound? Had he lost his mind while I was away? Edward would come for me with the help of his family and when they came there would be bloodshed. People I cared about and loved…on both sides would be hurt. I did not want things to turn in to a war. I had to get out and get back to Edward as soon as possible. I was actually starting to miss the weirdo if that was possible. I would have to run and I needed to do it now. It's ironic that I was running from my family and pack in to the arms of a blood sucker. It appears as if I really had fallen down the rabbit hole and in to a completely different world.

TBC…

**AN: So here is the next chapter and I hope that you all liked it. There are maybe four or five chapters left, but fear not because I already have a sequel in the works! I've been planning the sequel since I started this story. Anyways, tell me what you think is going to happen next and I need to know if you want to see Edward's POV after she is taken or Jacob's POV when Leah attempts to escape.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I looked around the hotel room that I had called home for the last few months' which was now completely destroyed beyond repair. The bed lay in two pieces on opposite sides of the room. The love seat was shredded in to tiny bits of fabric and the television lay shattered in tiny pieces on the floor. If I were human I would have to worry about the glass cutting up my bare feet. As it was I had to step over the lifeless bodies that lay about the room. They poor souls who had come up to check on what all the commotion was about had entered my room and they would never leave it alive again. I had been and still was so lost in my rage that I destroyed whatever I came in to contact with humans included. I had not even bothered draining them dry and instead simply snapped their necks.

That detestable male dog had taken _my _Leah. I knew that she didn't go on her own because when I had come back to the room I had seen signs of a struggle. Plus Jasper told me that he could feel traces of her fear. She had been forcibly removed from the room. I never should have left, but Leah asked me to and because I was trying to show her that we could work as equal partners in a relationship I had left. I should never have gone against my instincts. Now my mate was gone and she could be getting hurt this very moment. Her pack had beaten her before without reason and now they could justify their actions by saying she had betrayed them by being with me.

I had to do something and I would have to do it fast. The longer I left her alone the more likely it was she could be seriously injured or worse. What if they turned her against me? I had worked so hard to get her in the first place and I would not lose her now when I put so much effort in to making her mine. I should have tried to turn her. If I hadn't waited then this would not even be an issue right now. The only reason I had waited was due to the fact that I wanted to learn all I could about shifters who had been turned in to vampires if they even existed. I would not take any chances and now I kind of wish that I had.

The door suddenly opened and my brothers stood there surveying the damage I had caused. I noticed that Alice and Rosalie were not with them. "That filthy animal took her. We have to get her back. _I _have to get her back. I never should have left in the first place. This is my entire fault and if he hurts I will eat his kidneys and then give his intestines to Alice so she can use it as a necklace."

Jasper stood with his hands firmly locked behind his back. He was wearing his normal blank expression. "When are going in after her? If you can give me a little time I can get a group of nomads together who owe me favors. It is better to have backup since we cannot know for sure how many are in her pack."

"Dude I think we can take a few wannabe werewolves." Emmett stated cockily with a smirk on his face. "This is going to be so much fun. It will be like Underworld Rise of the Lycans, but this time the vampires are going to kick ass! I bet I can take out three before either of you get one."

"I highly doubt that Emmett." My honey blond brother replied with a roll of his eyes. "You may be strong, but wolves are fast and you have never fought on before. I on the other hand have fought them before back when I was with Maria. We came upon a pack and immediately took them out when they would not agree to help Maria defeat one of her enemies."

I growled slamming my hands against the wall causing the plaster to crumble as I my hands went through the wall. "This is not a game! They took my mate and you guys are making bets with each other. What if it were Alice or Rosalie? Would you take it seriously then? I need my brother's right now not immature immortals. I cannot lose Leah after it took me so long to find her. For all I know they could be torturing her for information she doesn't have. This is not the time for games so either get your heads in the game or get out."

It was Emmett who replied first. His expression turned serious and it was one of the only times I have ever seen him serious about anything. "Dude we have your back. I know how serious this is, but if you don't loosen up you are going to be so stressed out you make a huge mistake. What we need to do now is get in touch with all of our contacts. Having more numbers will only help us."

"Emmett is right." My battle scared sibling stated as he set a hand on my shoulder. "Give us twenty four hours to get everyone gathered up. All we need is a day then we can get your girl back. We have to be smart about this and if it were Alice I would want to go in now, but I would wait until I had proper back up. I know you love your wolf-girl, but if you want her back we need to go over our strategy. Can you keep a cool head for twenty four hours?"

I nodded taking a deep breath that I didn't need. It helped to calm me down greatly. "I can give you one day, but if you are not ready by this time tomorrow I am going in after her with or without your help. Right now we need to get rid of these bodies. I wasn't thinking clearly and they need to be gone before the maid comes to clean."

TBC…

**AN: I decided to write one more chapter of this before I crashed for the night and so I hope that you all liked it. I thought that Edward needed his brother's support and I knew Jasper would want to plan everything out so there would be absolutely no mistakes. Whose POV would you like to see next Leah or Jacob's? Let me know in a review since you know I love hearing from you guys.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It didn't take me long to find dinner for Bella. If I was being truthful with myself I grabbed the first thing I could catch which happened to be a couple of raccoons. I did not have the time today to go looking for bigger game and I wanted to get back to Leah as soon as I possibly could. She hadn't fought me when she woke up, but that did not mean she wouldn't try to escape. The leeches could have put some kind of trigger in her that would activate when they wanted it to. She could be their puppet and I wanted to be there for her when she snapped because I would never let her hurt anyone nor would I let anyone hurt her again. I owed it to Leah to help her out through this rough time.

I would never be able to live with myself for allowing Sam to hurt her when I could've stopped it. I guess that I was just scared of what would happen. I could barely take care of myself let alone another person. I had not wanted anymore responsibility than what I already had on my plate. It was when my inner animal started growing stronger that I realized I was the rightful alpha and because of that Leah was my mate since she was the only female shifter known to have ever existed. We would rule the pack together and she would teach the younger ones the ways of the pack when they phased. It is what she had been made to do. We would make our pack strong as long as we were together. I just wish I had known this month ago instead of finding out the truth after she had been taken by a blood sucker.

With a sigh I headed up the stairs upon entering my house. Dad was out fishing with Charlie Swan which he had been doing a lot lately since Bella had gone 'missing' in order to keep Charlie distracted until we came up with a solution to her little problem. I set the dead raccoons down on the dining room table and headed up the stairs. I wanted to make sure that Leah was alright and didn't need anything. As of this moment she was my top priority and Bella would just have to wait. The she-wolf in my bedroom was more important. It was funny that I had always dreamed of Leah being in my bedroom, but not for these reasons. The reasons I wanted her in my room where based on teenaged boy fantasies.

"Hey Lee I am back!" I called pushing open my bedroom door. The blanket was pulled up over what I assumed to be her sleeping form. She must have been exhausted. "Wake up sleeping beauty you really should eat something."

As I neared the bed I felt as if something was off. Pulling the covers back I was angered when I found only pillows. She had tricked me! With a growl I spun around with the intent of seeking her out, but she got me first with a blow to the face from the lamp on my bedside table. I felt myself stagger backwards from the blow. That had hurt a lot more than I expected. Still I would not let it stop me and so I shook it off only to get another blow to face one that was much harder this time.

"I'm sorry Jake I really am, but I am doing this to protect everyone I care about." She said dropping the lamp and making a beeline for the door. "Plus I saw that creepy as fuck journal you keep about all those dreams you are having about me and well let's just say I would rather take vampire crazy over that shit."

Lunging from the bed I made a grab for her and managed to catch her around the waist causing us to both tumble to floor as she smacked her head against my dresser on the way down. I could smell the blood seeping from a cut on her head. "Leah you have the wrong idea. I would never hurt you. Those are just some fucked up dreams. I once dreamed I could fly and that didn't happen. All I want to do is help you if only you would let me."

She struggled against me as I pinned her to the floor. "I do not want nor do I need your fucking help! When I needed help from somebody, from anybody, you didn't step up then. The one person who helped me was a fucking leech Jake. A leech cared more about me than you did! Get the fuck off of me so I can go home!"

"You are home." I insisted angling my body so my own weight would keep her pinned to the floor. "This is your home Lee and it always will be. I know you must hate me for letting Sam hurt you, but I am trying to help you now. Please just let me help you."

"Like I said I do not need nor do I want your fucking help!" She hissed sinking her teeth in to my arm drawing blood.

"Ah!" I cried out yanking my arm back and on instinct without really thinking about it I slapped her across the face. I didn't mean to do it really it just kind of happened and immediately afterwards I felt horrible. "Leah I am so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear. I am so sorry!"

Before she could open her mouth my body felt as if it had collided with a brick wall as I was thrown back and across the room. I never even had a chance to get to my feet before pale cold fingers of death wrapped around my throat. A voice of death himself whispered in my air as the vampire continued to choke the life out of me. "You are not sorry yet, but you will be I can promise you that. You are never going to touch her against her will again."

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! There are like two chapters left and I have to admit I am glad with how this story as turned out so far. I will tell you that Bella is in the sequel so you won't see her demise in this story sadly, but she will die trust me.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Jacob's weight was unexpectedly pushed off of me it took me a few seconds to catch my breath and gathering my bearings. I knew Edward was here because I could smell along with each member of his coven and a few leeches whose scent I did not recognize. There were so many of them it drowned out the shifter scent which seemed to be all around. I rolled on to my stomach before pushing myself up to my knees and I saw Edward with his hands around Jacob's throat though he wasn't squeezing yet. Part of me wondered why and then I realized that he wanted me to see this. Edward wanted to show me that he would do anything for me and by not killing Jacob it was his weird way of asking for my permission.

"So what, I am not the right kind of monster for you?" Jake gasped out as his angry eyes turned to me. He had stopped struggling and instead chose to focus on me. "Is it because I don't beat you? Is it because I don't kill innocent humans? What is it about me that made it so I am not enough for you? First it was Sam who never really loved you. Fuck Lee, Sam _beat _to the point of death and he wasn't even sorry about it. I may not have stopped him and I should've I know that now, but I took care of you afterwards when you needed it. I made sure you kept breathing and the one time I didn't because Sam ordered Seth and me not to do anything you turn to our _enemies _for help? How you could you betray us like that? You've been lying to everyone saying that you are doing this for all of us, but you can't lie to me anymore. I know the truth about what you have become and if I can't have you then I have no choice other than to kill you. So would you rather be with me or dead? Think carefully about how you answer Leah. Remember that I am the rightful Alpha and I will make Sam pay for hurting you if you choose my side. We can run the pack _together _as equals if you make the right choice. So what is it going to be?"

My bronze haired undead lover growled before letting out a deep hollow laugh. "Do you honestly think that you can do anything to stop me from leaving with her? You stand there and threaten her in the hopes she will be with you when it obvious she has already chosen _me_. She wants to be with me dog and not you. You say that you will kill her if she denies you, but you and what army? As we speak my family and a few friends of ours are gathering up each member of your pack and their families. We have not hurt them yet, but that could all change if you are not careful. If you give me one reason I will make the call to have every single one of them slaughtered. You see you were right when you called me a monster. I am a monster and you really don't want to piss me off more than you have already. The _only _reason your heart is still beating is because of Leah so if I were you I would take care how I spoke to her from this point on do you understand what I am telling you?"

By this point in time I had walked over to Edward and set my hand on his arm. "I don't want any more bloodshed if I can help it. Some of the wolves that you have gathered up are innocent like my baby brother and good friend Embry Call. I do not want a death on my hands. This pack has already shed enough blood and we do not need to add to it. I just want to go home. Can we just please go home?"

My vampire softened his gaze as he looked at me. "He cannot get away with laying hands on you. He has threatened you and as your mate it is my job to ensure your safety. I cannot allow him to him live if there is a chance he may come after us."

"Please?" I asked softly. While I honestly wasn't sure if I would care if Jacob and most of the pack were murdered I still did not want death on my hands whether it was innocent blood or not. "He is going to have to live knowing all the things he has done and I think that is pain enough don't you? You taught me that physical torture while fun to inflict is nothing on mental and emotional torture. If you want to hurt him then fine, but do it my way. Let him suffer with having to live with his sins."

"If he lives then we have to leave Forks." He said still pressing Jake against the wall. "We will not be able to stay here any longer. Can you really leave your family behind? I would not force you to come if you desired to stay, but you must know that I cannot risk the lives of my family by asking them to stay if I grant this wish for you."

It didn't take me long to make my decision. "I am not letting you ride out of my life. Wherever you go I am going to go as well."

"Then I will allow your pack to live." He said squeezing Jacob's throat until he passed out and smiling when he saw my expression. "I never said that I wasn't going to cause him a little pain first. Let us get the others and then we must go. I am going to show you places in this world that you have never even dreamed of seeing. I promise that our eternity will be a happy one."

THE END!

**AN: So lots of you are probably angry that he did not kill anyone, but as I said before it sets things up for the sequel. I will tell in the sequel Jacob makes a deal with Bella, a baby is born, Leah phases for the first time after becoming half vampire, and so much more! So I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. Also if you could please vote on the stories that you want to see me finish next that would be great. Just leave your comments in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
